


Modern Soulmate

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stubborn Dwarves, Teacher-Student Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Transferring schools through your Grandfather's declining health you struggle to find your footing. Focusing on healing your own hurt as you fought off the impending bonding once you'd met your long awaited Soul Mate you wanted next to nothing to do with. And against all your refusals the stubborn Dwarf fights to claim what is his against all threats, real and imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

The moment your Soulmate is born a mark forms on your skin binding you to them for the remainder of your lives. In search of their Soulmates starting in Kindergarten children share their marks freely and those that have still gone without finding their Mates commonly show their marks at any chance they can, choosing clothes that display them when possible. The binding itself takes physical contact so it has become quite common for people to freely gently bump or brush against other people as they go through their days.

As for the effects of it, before binding you share injuries, so if your Mate breaks a bone or even get a paper cut their Mate would get a painless bruise in that location. As the bond grows, starting with just spotting them in a crowd, you feel a tight tingling in your mark, then the emotional side starts, when you cry they cry, you can get sudden bursts of happiness, sadness, anger, etc. along with shared thoughts, dreams and stinging or burning when you touched your mark that both of you could feel. After binding another mark forms around your index finger on whichever hand you touched them with.

 

The only freedom you get is if your Mate dies, the sudden break is enough to shatter a person, especially if they had never met, feeling the stabbing pain as their marks fade leaving them alone.

 

For those who cannot handle the burden of sharing their emotions after being bonded there are secrets to blocking yourself from them, magnetic earrings that sever your connection, the only rule is refrain from touching your Mate. But the most commonly ignored fast is that there is always at least 7 people that leave a permanent mark on you lives, naturally giving you at least 7 marks if you’re willing to allow them in your heart.

Mostly people focus on their first mark, shunning the idea of the possibility of choosing anyone but your first Mate, leaving the world divided on the restrictions on marriage, limiting you to only your first Mate unless both partners lose their first Mates. Furthering the debate is the differences on Mark colors, Family Marks are black, Mate marks are mostly brown, growing brighter and changing colors as your relationships grows, the exact list on color affected by personality and what your connections is.

…

Breaking News:

Televisions, Computers and Newspapers spread the word quickly around the globe, “Melkor Mordor, the CEO and founder of Mordor Inc was found unconscious today in his family home. He has been taken to __ Hospital and is currently in critical condition.”

 

Your Grandfather had founded one of the fastest growing and most successful companies in the entire continent, being one of the top companies in the world. Through his reputation for being a ruthless business man known for several takeovers quickly increasing his companies power and his own personal gains from it finding himself one of the wealthiest and powerful men in the world. Twenty years after losing the love of his life just days after the birth of their only child he had married again, though this time was merely out of loneliness, quickly finding himself as the legal guardian for nine children that were born during their sham of a marriage that were obviously not his. The deepest blow to his heart was the death of his child, Jewelia Sauron Pear, the bright light of his life, finding himself hollow at the news until he laid his eyes on you.

He had been out of the country for nearly three years, placing a slight wedge between him and his daughter, returning nearly a month early at the news, in a car crash you had lost both of your parents. He slowly made his way through the hospital to confirm their identities before being led to your room after a short break to calm himself, from the first moment of him spotting the same bright purple eyes matching his, with the raven curly hair flowing around your face, matching his and your mothers’. Quickly wrapping you into a tight hug, cradling you forcing your tears away, his grandchild, his heir, the greatest of his achievements in his lifetime being only that he could calm your broken heart, the heart of the child echoing the most beautiful child he had ever seen. Killed so young, the phrase echoing through the world, clinging to you with all his might to force the pain away from you both, doing things right this time, spending every waking moment he could with you, quickly cementing your name into his inheritance, Jaqiearae Pear, little Jaqi bouncing around the stern man. The child in all of his photos, being drug through the mud as they turned the pictures from color to black and white, “Big Boss hires child for photo ops.” Posted through several headlines and articles through your life, doing what they could to take the kindest and most thoughtfully caring men in the world into some monster.

As he grew older his health declined, as you reached your late teens he learned of his terminal cancer, settling his affairs quickly, tying up his loose ends as his world crumbled around him. As he got sicker the nine Wraiths, as you called them, started forming connections from Mordor Inc to other smaller companies that they each wanted claim to, poorly binding them, each crumbling quickly into bankruptcy cementing their reputations as failures, quickly loosing all ties to anyone willing to fund their schemes. Each of them trying their best to take over the Original company, never able to get past the board, blocked at every turn.

Through his decline your place was edged back more and more by your stepmother, forcing you closer to more of a servant than the heir to a massive fortune. By her word you were placed at the lowest place in the company, being mostly a timber and furniture building and designing company, as a carpenter or placed on construction jobs, hoping to break you with physical labor to force you to pass your shares and inheritance to her, failing to do so as you were quickly trusted by the workers, placing your status as their future CEO higher in their hearts and treating you as such. Each of them thankful and impressed with your willingness to work, learn and being relentless for perfection and especially for the respect of each of your workers.

When he knew his time was close he finished the last of his tidying, signing his will, you get everything but a small $50,000 check and the mansion, that you had all moved into after his 2nd marriage that both of you hated every inch of, to your Stepmother and her Wraiths along with their personal property and the ownership of their failing business ventures, severing your ties to them legally and financially before sealing all of his personal fortune into a trust for you that won’t start paying for another two years, but leaving a few million to be transferred to your personal bank account that the Wraiths have no ties to. His final gift to you was the ruined mansion that had caught your Mother’s eye when she was a child, your dream home, paying it off and setting out all the design plans you had set out already hiring the construction crew to handle the remodel. The Mansion that you and he were supposed to fix up and move into after he was to retire after passing the torch on to you, wishing he could see you in his place, knowing he had taught you everything you needed and should anything new come up he had set up the most trustworthy of people on his board to support you along the way.

Since you were a small child you had dreamt of being a vet, reading everything you could find on every animal you could get your hands on, through your teachings at your Grandfather’s side he supported your decision and had informed you that if you were willing to do the work keeping both jobs would be easy for you, knowing you had a blazing fire inside your soul that no one could tame or calm, placing you as one of the fiercest enemies or ally that anyone could ever claim to have in his mind, wishing he could see what you could accomplish but knowing he never could.

…

The day he was taken to the hospital you were kicked out of the mansion, more specifically your room in a small corner of the attic of the large mansion, devoid of all heating or AC just above the garage. Being sent on your way with your bag containing all of your clothes, your bag of school supplies and books, quietly grabbing the 6 bags and boxes of your Grandfathers personal items and placing them inside the small SUV he had bought you and heading off to the home he had gifted you. Barely able to slip you the address a few days earlier as the deal was sealed, just after taking you to get the supplies you needed for your first year of your graduate courses. You unfolded the map eyeing it closely in the dark with the flickering light from the small flashlight keychain you had with you working out your directions and heading out as the doors were slammed and locked behind you.

After nearly a five hour drive you arrived at the security booth receiving a sideways glance from the guard before he reluctantly dropped his feet off his desk and shuffled over to you, normally you would avert your gaze when people would speak to you, not wishing to be bound to anyone yet, wishing to have your life in solid footing first someone worthy of loving intimately, but seeing the mark similar to a pumpkin on his neck he was clearly not your Mate, reeking of booze from feet away, he barked out in a thick accent as he eyed your dirt covered vehicle he deemed far too poor to be driving to this area of the country, “You best turn around now. The interstate is back that way on your right.”

You looked him in the eyes making him jump as he spotted the signature purple eyes of the Mordor Line, catching the slightly pointed teeth as you spoke back to him sealing you in his mind as one of the powerful businessman’s kin, “I’m moving in, here’s the address if you’ll just tell me which way to turn after this road.”

He quickly nodded and gently took the paper before giving you complete directions from his map of the enclosed estates before bowing his head to you and waving as you drove through the gate he opened for you, “Have a good night Ma’am!” Before heading back into his booth as the gate closed behind you, quietly cussing at himself for insulting a new resident and hoping you wouldn’t report him for his behavior.

…

The house was a distant echo of its former glory, the grass now nearly hip high, with ivy growing up over the house, by the several inspections it was structurally sturdy, but the plumbing and wiring had to all be torn out and repaired along with the roof. Leaving only the recently added pool house the only area safe for living with functioning electricity and plumbing, though all the bulbs were burned out and someone had ripped out all the tubing for the AC leaving the inside completely torn apart except for one small bathroom too small to destroy apparently not worth the effort to squeeze into to rip out the tubing.

As you turned into the half a mile long driveway you let out a deep breath after eying the immaculate mansions along the way it somehow felt right that at this point in your life that you would get this one. Taking in another breath and clicking the gate opener, hearing the loud screech as it moved for the first time in weeks, driving to the house hearing the gate shutting behind you, through the short covered tunnel separating the house from the garage and parking behind the house next to the pool house and parking. You climbed out and stretched before digging out the lanterns and the cleaning supplies you had brought, oblivious to the prickling in your mark, quickly lighting a fire in the fireplace after double checking the inspection notes that it was structurally safe and up to code in working order and setting out the lanterns you lit before sweeping the debris outside, fetching your sleeping bag and relaxing in the empty room for a bit before pulling your ten bags and boxes inside before locking your car and the pool house, closing the metal storm shutters before dousing the lights and trying to sleep.

…

It was nearly three in the morning when Thorin Durin had been awoken by the loud screeching of the neighboring estate, even with the nearly three moles between you he could still hear it clearly. Jerking the covers off of him feeling the cool air around him as he cursed, his muscles aching from his unfortunate awakening, adjusting the small boxer briefs he had on as he walked to the massive window in his room, pulling back the thick curtains after grabbing his binoculars, lifting them to his piercing blue eyes on his scowling sleep deprived face and spotting the dirt covered SUV driving through the gate then the short tunnel, not able to see who it was, flinching as the gate screeched again as it shut, spotting the lights turning on in the pool house then you carrying items into the building, his stomach muscles flexing subconsciously at the unnoticed prickling in his mark, letting out a quiet grumble as he saw them locking up. Letting out a growl as he slipped back behind his curtains, returning his binoculars and dropping back into his bed, pulling the covers back over him as he growled to himself, “It’s about time someone moved into that eyesore. Maybe the repairs will go quickly.”

Rolling onto his side and quickly slipping back into his dream, nearly always about meeting you, his mind guessing at your features but never being quite right.

The best day of his life by his reckoning, was when he was 10, he was on his bedroom floor reading as he felt something on his stomach, a slight prickling on his skin. He quickly jumped up pulling his shirt up quickly spotting the small brown heart shaped mark, slightly up to the left of his belly button, he dropped his shirt and his book and sprinted through the house showing everyone in the house his mark. It’s been 22 years and each day his eyes wandered through the crowds around him as everyone else’s did that had yet to be bound, each day trying his patience and testing the strength of his heart as he waited for you.

…

As the sun rose you snacked on the food you had packed the night before, pulling your hair up into a ponytail, lacing up your work boots then standing and dusting off your jeans and your t shirt covering your tank top before unlocking the pool house and heading to the garage. Quickly finding the industrial grade lawn tools that your grandfather had bought and sent to the property, pulling out the mover, grabbing your hat from the SUV along with a bottle of water and starting on the grass. Keeping at it for hours until you broke for lunch, making it a quarter of the way through the nearly ten acre property, fixing the last of your food and eating it before showering in the small bathroom and heading to the store after pulling on your magnetic earring to shield you.

Returning after the short trip filling the small fridge and pantry next to it with canned food and a few bags of potatoes before working on the outdoor kitchen with the BBQ grill built into the stone half-wall around the small courtyard between the house and the massive pool, inspecting it and lighting it before cooking your lunch, looking out over your backyard enjoying the breeze as you ate and sipped on your tea. After you had cleaned up you headed back out for another few hours of work, as you broke for dinner you were just over halfway through the yard, showering again before fixing your dinner, reading for a few hours after the sun set before sleeping again, removing your earring shortly after your last shower.

…

The Durins had all gathered for dinner at the large table, each of them noticing the distant gaze in Thorin’s eyes, his sister had turned to him with a curious look on her face, her stern voice a feminine twin to his, “Thorin, what is it?”

He looked at his sister snapping out of his daze, “Just thinking.”

Dis raised her eyebrow as his Cousins and Nephews all turned their heads to look at him, “About what?”

He let out a dissatisfied grunt, “I got woken up last night by the new neighbor. Damn gate screeching.”

Dwalin let out a quiet grumble as his brother Balin said, “At least they’ve managed half of the lawn today.”

Dwalin let out another grunt, “Our side, too fortunately.”

The meal went by quickly and he excused himself back upstairs to his room where he started again on his new lesson plan for the upcoming semester, finishing it as he headed back to bed. Lying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling of his room and closing his eyes as he felt invisible fingers sliding over his skin again.

Somehow he’d missed you, walked right past you, since this morning he had felt your fingers sliding across his skin causing his heart to race as he’d finally found you, unsure of who you were and how he could have missed you. Satisfied at least that in his only trip outside of the house since yesterday had triggered his link to you, knowing you had to live nearby, or at least that he could possibly bump into you again sometime. He relaxed as slid his fingers over his fur comforter, somehow his hands knowing your skin already, feeling the shape of the dip in your back, over your shoulders onto the curve of your cleavage, staying there for a few moments sliding over them completely then down over the curve around your waist and hips, over your plump and firm ass then down to your legs, feeling water running over your skin.

Feeling your hair through his fingers before a cold surface against his back making him arch at the sudden change before feeling your hands slide between your legs, now unable to keep himself from doing the same, both quickly finishing, arching and panting for several moments being covered in bumps pouring over your bodies, breathing heavily then settling again until he felt your fingers heading back again, sending him over the edge several more times.

After the second time growing stronger making him have to turn over and force his face into his large pillow to muffle his moans and grunts at your actions, finally relaxing against his sheets now drenching in sweat, unable to stand in the delirious state you had left him. Accepting his fate and quickly slipping into a deep sleep as you did as well, waking early though to shower, wishing he had the strength to give you the same pleasure you had given him last night, settling on trying later when his legs would stop shaking, staying home for the day to recuperate.

…

After fixing an early breakfast you pulled on your sweater and earring and drove to the Hospital to see your Grandfather. Spending most of the day there, catching glimpses of his business partners dropping by as you read your book to him, finally curling up in the chair and falling asleep for a few hours before being woken to hear that visiting hours would be over soon. You kissed his forehead telling him that you loved him before quietly leaving and driving back home. Deciding to keep your earring on at the news from the doctors that he wouldn’t wake up again, feeling the searing stabbing feeling coursing through your chest, not wishing to share it.

The next day you finished the mowing just in time for dinner, sticking to the schedule, showering then when you couldn’t sleep you went to the 24hr store nearby, buying books on plumbing, home repairs, fixing cars and a few more snacks, catching a curious but brief glance from a tall stranger across the short bookshelves as he went to the soap aisles. Only spotting a flash of bright blue from the corner of your eyes, assuming he was looking for someone as his eyes slid over every person he saw, his tight shirt and pants showing his flexing muscles as he passed you.

Even through the corner of your eye you could see his fingers sliding across his stomach, causing a slight tingle in your mark, making your heart nearly stop, as you grabbed your stack of books your finger slipped as you tried to steady the heavy books brushing your mark, unable to stop the books from sliding out of your hands you dropped as they did to barely catch them before they hit the ground, hearing his footsteps cease as you did then start up again before you stood. Quickly paying and heading back home after adjusting your earring again which your hair had nearly pulled off as it got wrapped around it.

…

He couldn’t handle it any more, he waited the second night and felt nothing, no touching no echo of your heart beat, checking himself for any bruising from you only finding a small one on his knee, running his finger over it throughout the day. His only clue, you had bumped your knee on something, clumsy but not in danger, triple checking that the little heart was still there.

As he faced another lonely night he headed for the source of his agony, back to the store, hoping to run into you possibly, his eyes scanning over each person as he rubbed his mark looking for a reaction.

The old woman testing the loaves of bread, the small asian old man looking at the watches, the small children glancing over their candy as their pregnant mother unloaded the cart at the register, the short boy in the book section, a gorgeous pair of legs looking at towels then his entire body went rigid as his stomach burned.

He turned to the woman with the great legs and mentally growled as he saw the horseshoe on her shoulder in a deep brown, rubbing his mar again to be sure before turning again to see that she was the only one nearby before going to finish his round before buying a few items randomly through the store so he wouldn’t seem too suspicious to the workers, just another turned around customer.


	2. Chapter 2

He found his way home unhappily dropping the useless items on the desk in his room before jerking his body free from his tight clothes, showering and touching himself trying to make you feel what he felt, finishing and toweling off after before pulling on his boxer briefs and dropping heavily onto his bed, groaning again at the damn screeching gate next door and forcing himself to sleep when you didn’t respond.

…

You were still shaking slightly when you added your new books to your pile of books for school, laying flat and trying to sleep, knowing it had to be the man with those eyes, wishing he couldn’t feel what you were feeling. Your shaking stopped as you felt his fingers moving across your skin, you tried to force it out but even through your shattered heart your body rocked as he climaxed, arching with a gasp as you gripped your sleeping bag beneath you before dropping back, trying for a moment to relax but feeling another wave of sadness hit you, curling up into a ball and crying before finally dragging yourself to shut the storm blinds again and sinking back into your puddle of despair.

..

The alarm on your phone sounded as the sun rose and you quickly cleaned yourself up, changing into clean jeans and a tank top pulling on your scrub shirt over it, pulling your hair up into a high ponytail before brushing your teeth, and finishing your morning routine before making another quick breakfast before heading off to work after you pulled on your worn converse being sure that you had your earring on before you left. Silently cursing at your stupid gate as you left, sure your neighbors must hate you if they could hear it.

You arrived at the small vet’s office, quickly climbing out of your car and unlocking the door, making sure that you were on time, checking the clock on the wall as you entered before starting to prep the building. Cleaning the waiting room and the examination rooms before the inventory feeding Telula, the giant Maine Coon cat, that lives in the office, petting her back as she greeted you before heading to her bowl, then greeting the intern who stayed the night with the few pets for 24 hr monitoring, handing him a small Tupperware box with breakfast you had made for them with a small orange juice in the small brown bag that also had your last muffin and a plastic fork.

The young teen with dark hair and bright blue eyes, that shadowed you on his daily shifts gave you a sleepy smile as he said, “Thank you Jaqi.”

The first doctor arrived a few minutes later, Dr Elrond Earendil, greeted you with his same sternly kind nod of the head, quietly taking over for Frodo as he started to examine the records from the night before, that he had taken, while sipping on his large coffee as his daughter followed in behind. Her bright blue eyes shining up at you as she smiled giving you her same quiet greeting before heading for the reception office to boot up the system.

Frodo happily placed the small bag where he always did when you brought him breakfast, next to your small bag of books in the back room, before heading to your side helping you pull out the files for todays patients, his chair rolled next to yours as he bounced his feet while smiling over at you, “Have a good night’s sleep?”

You finished organizing the files by appointment time and answered cooly, “Sort of.”

His eyebrow rose as he continued in a slightly higher tone, “Really, why sort of?”

You caught his gaze again, spotting the clover near his left ear, letting out a quick sigh, “I…think I found my Soulmate…Not really so much as found… he sort of just walked past me…”

Frodo’s eyes went wider, something you always though to be impossible as his large blue eyes were always wide open taking everything around him in and he leaned on the arm of his chair getting closer to you, “Really, what’s he like?”

You let out a chuckle as you rolled your eyes, shrugging slightly, “He just walked by me, um…Dark hair, bright blue eyes, tall…obnoxiously tall…great posture, great a…” you caught Elrond listening in from the edge of the room, as was Arwen who would fall out of the doorway she was trying to lean against if she leaned any closer, “…wardrobe, very sophisticated…I think that’s it…”

Frodo’s eyes went back to normal as he let out a quick chuckle, “Sounds like you got a good one.” Patting your arm as he stood stretching again, “Well, I think I’m going to get home, see you tomorrow, keep me posted if you spot him again.” Before he turned and walked out of the building.

Arwen quickly walked over taking his seat, scooting it closer as she whispered, “So tell me more about his great a…wardrobe.” Before letting out a quick giggle making you smile as you rolled your eyes, catching Elrond smiling as he walked back to his office giving you two privacy.

…

You managed through your shift easily and back home, groaning again at the creaking gate, this time hitting the stop button and manually locking it open at the switch in the control box, settling on waiting until the workers could come out and fix the stupid thing. Feeling another prickle as a car passed behind you as you were behind the gate, watching it and seeing it stop at the mansion next door, “Damn it…” slipped out of your mouth as you spotted the same obnoxiously tall man getting out of his car and looking over at your driveway curiously until he spotted you climbing back in your car and driving back to your pool house. When you parked he was gone, as you turned back around you spotted a familiar figure lounging in your courtyard cooking dinner.

“Dewey!” His head turned and you got a bright smile from him as he stood, all 6ft 3 inches of your awkward giant partner making its way to you, wrapping you in a large hug lifting you off the ground, speaking softly, “I am so sorry about Melkor, you should have told me you moved in. Where are you staying, the house isn’t very safe for you at all.?”

Setting you back down after giving you a quick kiss, as he pulled back he pulled you over to the bench by the outdoor kitchen before serving you a large plate of food, “In the pool house, it’s not that bad.”

He sat down next to you with his own plate turning your chin softly to face him, “You’re coming home with me tonight, you’ll stay there until this is all fixed, no arguing, I want you safe.”

You let out a sigh as you nodded, “Fine.” Making his smile grow, leaning forward and kissing your cheek quickly. “How did you get in anyways?”

He grinned at you again, “Melkor sent me the spare set of keys. When the gate wouldn’t open I just hopped the fence.” Letting out a chuckle as you giggled, “So much for security.”

He chuckled again as he bumped your shoulder playfully, “Hey, It’s me, I’m just next door, remember? It’s not like I’m some stranger.”

“I know.” As you dove into your food again. “Sorry I didn’t call, thought you were still out of range in the Blue Mountains, how did your retreat thingy go?”

He wrapped his arms around you as he finished eating after setting down his plate in front of him, you turned to the side so you could finish eating and still be in his arms, feeling his heart calm again as he held you, letting out a breath before answering, “Don’t apologize, if it were me I’d need some silence too. The retreat thingy went alright I suppose, thankfully I got out early, the res of the group got snowed in after I left, so I’ll at least have a few days off with you.” Kissing your neck gently before resting his head on your shoulder, enjoying having you back in his arms again. “Why didn’t you stay at my place?”

“The Camaro was in the driveway again, and I got here well after midnight.”

“Ahh, Veronica again. Well don’t worry about her, we can stay in our wing until the house is done, shouldn’t take long, with how many crews Melkor hired.” Hugging you a little tighter as you set down your plate and leaned into his chest sliding your hands over his arms, his voice rising a bit at his excitement, “Then we get to pick out the furniture.” Kissing your neck again, “But I think for a while we’ll just need the bed.”

You giggled as he kissed your neck again, “Don’t forget the dining room table, we need somewhere to eat.”

“Mhmm…sure…just for eating then…” Making you giggle as he kissed down your neck again. His voice dropped to a whisper as he placed his mouth near your ear, “We should pack, I wanna hold you as long as I can. I’ve missed you so much.”

You turned around in his arms curling your legs against him, kissing him passionately until he forced you apart, lifting you to his feet with a groan, setting you down gently, “We should pack, quickly.” Kissing you again quickly.

Both of you pack all your things and take you to his families mansion next door, sneaking past his Father’s wing where you could hear his recent flame squealing in her normal laughing manner making your skin crawl at the sound.

His Family Home shining brightly next to your faded and worn property, both of you going over the construction plans after he helped you carry all your things into his Wing of the mansion which thankfully had it’s own kitchen, making a second trip for your food adding it to his giant supply before he takes you to the bathroom and draws you a bath, letting you soak for a while waiting for you in the bedroom on the other side to give you a full massage before settling you into his giant soft bed and curling around you tightly as you slept trying to protect you from your dreams as you quickly fell asleep in his arms.

When you woke up you felt another set of arms curled around you, spotting the vine covered white gold ring on the thumb resting on top of your curled hand in front of your face, resting against Dewey’s chest, pulling it closer to your face and kissing it gently, feeling him stirring behind you, waking his Father on the other side of you as well. Both of them kissing your cheeks as you rolled onto your back and they curled around your shoulders throwing their arms over your stomach and chest.

Thranduil let out a happy hum as you threw your legs over his, “Morning Darling.”

Legolas snuggled his cheek against your shoulder humming out sleepily, “Sleep alright mom?”

You nodded, “Did you, little leaf?”

He smiled letting out a quick breath, “Veronica wouldn’t stop laughing, your rooms are much quieter. You could have called, I would have snuck you in.”

“I know, the quiet helped a little though.”

“Has he gotten any better, the hospital wouldn’t let me in.”

They both looked up as they felt tears running down your cheeks, both curling around you tighter as you choked out in a broken voice, “They don’t think he’s going to wake up again.”

They held you tightly as you cried only releasing you to wipe away your tears again before kissing your cheeks again. Thranduil whispered out softly, “Anything else happen, Darling?”

You nodded, “Do you know the family next door to our house?”

Thranduil propped himself up on his elbow looking at you sweetly, “The Durins.”

You rubbed your face letting out a groan, Legolas pulled one of your hands away asking, “Did they give you a hard time?”

You shook your head slightly, letting out a deep breath you didn’t realize you were holding, “One of them is my Soulmate, spotted him in the store the other night.” You looked between them, stopping on Thranduil’s face that hadn’t changed.

Thranduil, “Which one was it?”

You shrugged, “Not sure, he just glanced at me and kept going.”

A smirk slid over their faces as Thranduil kissed you quickly, “His loss Darling.”

Legolas nodded as he propped himself up as well, “He’s just going to have to wait in line now, missed out on the best woman he’ll ever meet.”

You rolled your eyes, “You know them well? I’ve only met Thrain and Thror, but that was over a decade ago.”

Thranduil, “Describe him, I’ll do my best.”

“Tall, your height maybe, black hair, blue eyes.”

His eyes squinted slightly as he thought, “Muscular, wears a suit?”

“He wasn’t wearing a jacket, but he seemed dressed up too well for the 24 hour store.”

Legolas chuckled, ”Gotta be Thorin then, big scowl?”

You nodded and Thranduil added, “Sounds about right, can’t remember seeing any marks on him around his dress clothes. You’ll probably see him at school, he teaches there with his cousin Dwalin.”

Legolas, “Architecture right?”

You let out a groan as Thranduil nodded, he let out a chuckle and asked, “What?”

“I’m taking Architecture this semester.”

They both chuckled before Legolas said, “Then he will get to see exactly what he passed on.”

You leaned your head against his as you wrapped your arms around his, “Oh, no contest at all Dew Drop!” Earning another chuckle from both and kiss from Dewey.

..

Thranduil’s first mark having faded as his Mate died before them meeting when he was 8, barely remembering the feeling of what it was like to have a mark at all, only knowing it was this hideous swirling design behind a scythe on his ankle that he always made sure to hide.

A theme that carried on through his family unfortunately, Legolas having lost his at 9, also without meeting, as did his Father at 12. Each of his kin finding their second Mates, their true (green) Mates, the ones they were meant to spend their lives with, each sharing lifelong love with them, almost never able to marry though. So when he met you, even though he was nearly ten years older than you he knew you’d be his Mate, the one person he could share his life with, quickly finding your families bound together through your growing friendship.

The Greenleaf family business being built off of Food growing and distribution and landscaping, pretty much growing and selling anything possible. Your Grandfathers along with Thror, Arador of Gondor and Fengel of Rohan, serving together in the wars, keeping a friendship through their lives, forming their companies and forging alliances to help each other grow, with Mordor running timber and Greenleaves with everything growing it easily grouped them together.

Through the younger generations the Durins had separated from the group branching out in their own paths, Rohan being based on shipping, always remaining close, and Gondor managing Water and energy, not staying as close as Rohan but still always close by when they are needed. Your Mother’s death forcing Melkor slightly away from the group and keeping you close to him, and the others not wishing to be close to the Wraiths or his 2nd wife.

As you both grew your relationship forming into something deeper, quickly becoming each other’s first loves, even though his first girlfriend had mothered his Son she quickly abandoned them, becoming infatuated with her Mate shortly after giving birth, forgetting all about her bonds before, something common with bonding, losing your former selves and deepening your love for each other. You were just a few years older than Legolas, proving a little strange to him at first at noticing your feeling for his Father until he noticed how well suited you were for each other, beginning to date hen you were 17, for the past few years your relationship being long distance as you were attending your first University. Thankfully he had just graduated receiving his degrees a few years prior, so he could travel more often to visit you whenever he could between his work in landscaping and working with his Father to learn the aspects of running the business. Both of you were ecstatic to solidifying your future with the plans for your new home and restarting your lives on your own feet, with promising this you had traded rings at the last Christmas showing that you were fully committed to each other.

..

The three of you started on breakfast and ate before you all headed off to work, both of them hugging you as you all went to change, you and Thranduil kissing for a few minutes before you both said your I love you’s before hugging Legolas again as you each left, giving you another glimpse of your Mate as he climbed into his car heading out for the day.

…

Thorin had woken up after another lonely night, feeling a deep ache in his chest from not feeling your connection, so he did what he could do, called on his latest fling and spent a good chunk of the day in bed with her trying to take his mind off of your distance. For a few hours only successful in nearly pulling every muscle in his left leg flipping her around hastily to satisfy him, feeling much worse after, finally making his way home after making another round at the store hoping to spot you. As he passed the ruined mansion he spotted the same dirt covered small SUV at the edge of the driveway and someone was ducking behind the gate, he parked in his normal spot and got out spotting the person returning to their vehicle then driving back to the house through the tunnel, as he turned he spotted another person already cooking at the grill, letting out another grumble as he headed inside.

As he ate with his family he felt arms wrapping around him, forcing the ache in his chest to grow, his Mate was being held, then kissed… his Mate…the words echoing in his mind as he remembered the morning, realizing what he’d done, hoping that you hadn’t felt that, not wishing you to know his weakness, hoping he hadn’t pushed you into the arms of another.

You were soaking in a tub then being touched and kissed again, thankful it didn’t go farther than that. He couldn’t sleep well, waking through the night feeling you crying, then another pair of arms sliding around you knowing he’d hurt you, the two of you hadn’t even met properly yet and he had hurt you.

He had to force himself out of bed in the morning to go meet with his brother Frerin about the family business, which deals with Metal Working/Fabrics/Clothes, his sister running a large portion of the clothing side, running her own clothing line, The Durin’s always being known for dressing well and quickly rising to the top in the fashion world. Along his way out of his driveway he felt the tingle in his mark as he spotted the same SUV catching a quick glimpse of a woman with dark hair in the drivers seat feeling the tingling grow, but this time you were leaving the Greenwood driveway as they followed you. Satisfied at least that they would have an idea about who you were, remembering to ask them later.

…

You quickly got through your shift calming the several nervous pet owners and their frazzled pets on vaccine day, Elrond and his fellow Vets all thankful for you being able to calm nearly any situation. Since it was vaccines only your shift ended early and you headed back to the Greenleaf mansion to change, grabbing food, then headed over to your home to start on the massive vines and bushes overtaking the house, shortly being covered in small cuts as the work crew startled you as you were mainly focussed on what was in front of you. They easily jumped in to help you finish the work by sunset, through your days work you cooked lunch for them, shortly after being joined by Dewey who had just changed from after his meeting with his Father, quickly caring for your cuts and helping you through the rest of the shift before you all said good bye to the workers.

As you were heading back to the Greenleaf mansion along the street you spotted Thorin driving by, giving Dewey a wave after spotting his and continuing on as he glanced at the newly exposed house and the massive pile of leaves, branches and vines in massive piles, happy to see such improvement. You both headed inside quickly dropping out of your dirty clothes as you puled him into the shower with a giggle, nearly making Thorin collapse from your first climax as he shut his bedroom door, doing his best to keep from moaning loudly. Your earring having slid out of its normal spot, quickly to be fixed by Dewey as he carried you to the bed and making sure the door was locked before spending the next hour showing you just how much he missed you until your hunger forced you to stop for dinner.

Spending the night curled up again and finding Little Leaf in your bed the next morning as his Grandfather got lost in his moment of passion, eagerly locking your door behind him as he sealed you three in your wing from the amorous old man. In the morning you three headed for the hospital, spending a few hours as on Sundays the visiting hours are much shorter, before heading back to work on the house, barely beating the crew there.

Dewey headed to help the landscapers uncover the empty pool and to rip up the stones around it with plants rowing up under them knocking them all loose and sideways. Laying them all up in piles, tearing out the plants and old grouting before leveling it again, all while you were inside the house helping to tear out the drywall to start on the wiring and plumbing as Legolas helped to remove all the doors so the frames and supports could all be worked on easier, marking each of their former locations on the wood before taking them to the large garage, newly empty as the landscapers were using them to finish your work and since they had lent them to you would take them at the end of the day.

Working for the next few weeks tirelessly between shifts and hospital visits, finally finishing the work and remodeling, leaving only painting and furnishing. The three of you grabbing your things and moving what you needed to the new house, leaving the furniture and pulling out the dishes, sheets, towels, pillows and other essentials for your new home before dropping onto your new mattresses, planted firmly on the ground in the middle of your empty rooms, getting some sleep as the painting crew would be there early the next morning.

…

As Thorin and his family were all seated for dinner he was snapped out of his brooding by a shriek from his sister as deep black bruises formed on his hands and up his arms. His head shot to his sister searching for something to attack but only hearing Dwalin grab his shoulder and say, “Your hands Thorin!”

His eyes dropped as did the fork in his hands as he examined his hands, his cousins surrounding him all touching his hands confirming that they didn’t hurt before suddenly just as quickly as they had appeared, had vanished again, causing another scream, but this time being from Thorin himself. Jumping to his feet and jerking his shirt up in search of his mark, dropping down in relief still shaking and breathing heavily at the sudden disappearance, after several moments of being comforted as he rested his head in his hands trying to calm down he left for his room wishing to be alone. The only explanation they could think of was that his Mate had one of those magnet earrings to block their connection, answering his cutouts from being able to feel you, sitting down at his computer and confirming with several user review experiences with them online before starting the confusing question of why you would want to use one. Your injuries being his only explanation he would accept, they were quite extensive at least on his end, sparing to him, but also infinitely terrifying.


	3. Chapter 3

As the Sun rose the next day the Durins all headed out for a board meeting and all paused as they caught a glimpse of the final product next door, leaving them breathless at the magnificent mansion that dwarfed theirs and greatly surpassed it with its newly power washed pale brown stones that in the sunlight seemed to glow adding to the beauty of the few massive stained glass windows and the massive hand carved door out of mahogany. Finally dragging themselves away to their cars and heading out for the meeting.

The word was spreading around about Melkor’s declining health bringing rumors of instability for the Companies future as the world had yet to remember that you were his heir, all of the news stations assuming that the Wraiths would be fighting for it soon enough, and in reality they started their work for that chance, all hiring lawyers who all ended up telling them the same thing, they could not win. You were receiving nearly daily texts, emails and calls from your new Board, all having voted to place you as interim CEO until Melkor’s health went however it was going to go. All happily heading to you for answers and reassuring you that all the investors and share holders knew that there was a secure plan in place that absolutely did not involve the Wraiths, all of this causing your stock to rise and increase the value of your products easing the few problems you wished to iron out.

That morning before your hospital trip you made a quick stop in to meet with your board, suggesting your ideas, leaving them open ended suggestions giving them time to consider them. Greeting the few workers on your way out all wishing you and Melkor well on your way out, spending most of the day in the hospital as Dewey and Legolas kept you posted on the progress of the painters, as you headed home they let you know that let you know that your wood shipment had arrived and they had left it in the garage for you and that they had ordered dinner for you three.

You got home receiving hugs and curled up between them playing a movie as you ate, as Little Leaf flipped through the channels to find a movie he paused as you caught your StepMother and her children that had called a press conference claiming they were being shut out of the board, then answering questions without knowing the correct answers, quickly showing the world, even those that have no clue about the company, that they are useless and have no claim, the press quickly left after their third botched question only triggering their screaming to start quickly making new headlines for themselves.  
Thranduil, “Well, they are doing a magnificent job.” sarcastically.  
Legolas nods, “At least they’ll have their names in the papers a few more days.”  
You laid back against Dewey’s chest as he curled around you as you let out another groan, “Can’t we just lock them up somewhere?”  
They both chuckled and Little Leaf answered, “Don’t think there’s a deep or dark enough place to lock them in.”  
…

As the Durins all grouped around the large TV in their living room watching the press conference Thorin’s anger swelled as it continued, unsure of why, Dwalin nudged him, nodding at his fist nearly ripping the leather off the arm of their couch, “Careful there Thorin, what’s got you so riled up?” Drawing the attention of his family, he cleared his throat as he released the fist full of leather, “My Mate must be watching this nonsense as well.” Rubbing his face as his family chuckled.  
Dis, “So, what is she like then?”  
Thorin looked over at her and let out a groan, “Haven’t met her yet, spotted her twice though. That SUV next door, she was driving it. Next time I see the Greenleaves I’m going to ask them who she is.”  
Balin, “The Greenleaves?”  
Thorin nodded, “Saw her leaving their driveway the day before the construction started, they’ve been helping with the work I suppose.  
…

Signing up for classes  
It was a few days before school started after kissing Dewey for nearly a half an hour too long you both hurried to get dressed and heading out for the day, he headed off to his next landscaping job as you headed to your new school. As you climbed out of your SUV you pulled your high heels back on, knowing that you would probably be too short for one of your sign in tasks today, hearing Legolas chuckling as he pulled the sock out from the back of your tight black shirt that you had just pulled out of your dryer before leaving, earning a chuckle from you in return. You grabbed your bags both straightening your jeans as you got out, closing the doors behind you and locking it as you headed for your first stop.

Both of you easily going through the process, weaving through the crowds feeling Legolas curl around you anytime he caught someone eyeing you, Man or Woman when your giant Dew Drop wasn’t there he was quick to jump in and ‘be your beard’, shielding you from any advances. When you had gotten to your next to last stop you felt him curl around you again as you felt a familiar pair of blue eyes slide over you as you passed, unable to stop you as a swarm of female students flocked to him trying to get his number, positive now that they knew you and could help him meet you once he explained his interest in you.

As you wove through the crowds Legolas chuckled, “Well he certainly got a good look at you that time. Won’t be surprised if he comes chasing after us.”   
You let out a quiet groan as you slipped into the last sign in room, “If he does I’m sprinting for my car.”  
After waiting in line you got your second set of IDs more specific to your fields to grant you access into deeper parts of the library and computer databases, grabbing your last sets of manuals and books for those fields and heading back to the car. Thorin had once again been thwarted at his attempt to speak to you, but watched carefully as you wove through the crowd avoiding their contact, trying to figure out why. He let out a huff and turned away from his last obstructor ignoring them and heading for his class to wait until the staff meeting starting in a short while. Once you had returned home you both set up all of your things including the dinner you had picked up, Dewey came straight for you first hugging you and kissing you again before turning to his Son who had wrapped his arms around you both making you chuckle, pulling back to settle into your meal he started to fill his Father in on your day and Thorin’s behavior.

You spent the next few days spending as much time with Melkor as possible, starting to build the furniture for the house out of the lumber that had been delivered and scouring through your new textbooks, hoping to get ahead in your classes. You had nearly finished all of them by your first day, piling all of your things together for the morning of and curling in Deweys arms as he kissed you, once again causing Thorin a night of tossing and turning at your dreams as your earring had slipped off.

As you shut off your alarm you felt a trail of kisses being left down your back making you giggle, feeling his hand brush your ear as he slipped your earring back on for you then they trailed down your back, cupping and squeezing you as he gently sank his teeth into your butt cheek on the skin left exposed by your small panties that barely covered them half way, he kissed it sweetly after before doing the same to the other side as he squeezed your hips and gently turned you over and jerking your panties off in one move before kissing your thighs till he reached your middle, making you finish several times before helping you into the shower, helping you scrub clean and stealing another chance to slip his fingers inside you again, giving you one more reason to want to stay home with him all day, when you finished you managed to catch him with a kiss, lifting yourself as you wrapped your legs around him hearing him chuckle as you slid him inside you, “You’re going to be late.” As he kissed you down your neck, you replied back with a giggle, “Worth it.” Making him chuckle again.

You finally got ready and met Legolas at the car, who was holding two drinks he had just gotten back from buying on his way back from the gym, giving you a hug and helping you inside as you jerked your long sleeve shirt over your tight thin tank top and pulled one of Thranduil’s worn green flannel shirts on over. As he pulled out of the driveway you had pulled your grey wedge heels with matching straps across the top to hold them on before buckling in and applying your makeup in the small mirror in your visor as Legolas chuckled, “Forget to set your alarm?”  
You let out a quick chuckle, “Slept through it.” As you slipped your eyeliner back in your bag  and adding some mascara before checking your hair, making sure that it hung down around you to cover your earring, silently dreading having that conversation again.

As he drove you sipped on your caramel apple cider, when he finally parked you both got out and went your separate ways after he gave you a quick hug saying, “Don’t let him get to you, if he does let me know.”  
You nodded, “I will, see you later.” Giving him a small wave and heading through the crowd to your first class.   
As you headed through your last hallway you glanced at the clock on the wall seeing that you still had nearly 20 minutes until your first class started and you heard a stern voice commenting on your Grandfather, spouting the same cruel comments on his public reputation, repeating years worth of so called facts about his personality and treatment of his workers. “The old Man should just roll over and give up, leave his Company to someone who could actually make something useful and positive out of it.” With one final arm flailing out the stern Man got a sharp sting in his chest as his arm collided with something turning as he heard a quiet gasp as a drink spilled over his arm. His eyes froze on you as you bent to pick up your bag that you had dropped, seeing the drink that had spilled out over your chest and hands. He held out his hand to steady you as you stood, speaking in the same stern voice though this time with a hint of concern, “I didn’t see you there.”  
The tall Man next to him with a matching pair of eyes watched with concern as you pulled a washcloth out of your bag, wiping off your hands and avoiding his touch and gaze and quietly turning and walking away from him as you tried to wipe off your chest, throwing your now empty cup in the trashcan nearby and turning the corner to slip into your class. Thorin was now shaking as he clenched his jaw pulling back his hand breathing out slowly with a soft growl as he turned back to his Cousin who said, “How hot was the drink?”  
Thorin let out a soft grumble as he glanced at his now stained sleeve, “Not very.”  
Dwalin let out a breath as he glanced in the direction you had gone, “She probably went to go clean up, looks like she got the most of it down her shirt.”  
Thorin nodded as he tried to quench his silent rage as your refusal to touch him, “Probably.”  
Dwalin patted him on the back, “I take it that was her then?”  
Thorin nodded, “Yes it was.”  
Dwalin gave him a chuckle, “Just give her a break, it’s not the best way to meet your Mate, having a hot drink dumped all over you. Just roll up your sleeve and next time you run into her, try to not actually ‘run’ into her, especially if she’s got a drink in her hand.” Thorin nodded again as they both went to their classes as he unbuttoned his sleeve and rolled it up to hide the stain repeating the action with the other sleeve.

..  
You had slipped into your classroom finding it empty thankfully, seeing the massive still warm stain across your chest, wiping your chest off as best you could, pulling out of your thankfully borrowed flannel laying it on the desk and taking off your long sleeve shirt, folding it with the wet side in and shoving it into an empty pocket in your bag, eying your now almost fully exposed cleavage and bra through the thin tank top, thankful it was mostly stain free except for a small bit along the left strap, pulling into your flannel again and buttoning the third button to keep it closed. Taking in a few deep breaths to try and stop the tears from forming in your eyes at his words, how your Mate had said such cruel things about your Grandfather, nothing you hadn’t heard before but from him it dug in deeper, especially at Melkors’ relationship with Thror, finally able to stop shaking as the class started, though still feeling the sting in your mark from his arm colliding with you.

Through your class as you took notes you kept getting glances of your ring from Dewey on your right ring finger, the large purple rounded square stone with two matching slightly smaller half stones on either side of it surrounded by small Dimond and peridots with a matching second band in white gold covered in diamonds and peridots, thankfully untouched by the drink, making you smile again as you thought of the love of your life, not the Man forced on you by Nature but the one that you had chosen to spend your life with. Easily making your way through your next few classes and making a stop in the library double checking a chapter from a book you had read years ago, silently proving your imaginary argument with the student who tried to argue back with the teacher trying to prove he knew better. As you left you were bumped into by a thin young man who had lost his balance trying to place his books back in his bags, he turned giving you a good look over his grey cardigan with a pale purple shirt on under it with a grey tie and jeans with clean expensive running shoes under, with a familiar shade of piercing blue eyes and blonde short hair brushed to the side, “Oh I’m terribly sorry.”  
You gave him a small smile as you steadied him, “That’s alright, you’re not the first one to crash into me today.” He let out a nervous chuckle and caught your eyes, flinching slightly at their purple shade before realizing it and giving you another smile as he offered his hand, “Ori Durin.”  
You accepted his hand, “Jaqiearae Pear.”  
“Oh…so you’re last name isn’t..”  
“Mordor? My Mother took My Father’s name, though I have considered changing it back, but My Grandfather said it would probably be better to grow up without his name he said it’d be easier for me.”  
He took a nervous step, “So you spent a lot of time with him, Melkor I mean?”  
“He raised me after My Parents died.”  
His smile dropped as he took a small step forward at your face dropping a little, “I’m so sorry.”  
“it’s not your fault.”  
“So what are you studying?”  
Your smile came back a bit, “I’m starting my graduate courses to become a veterinarian.”  
“What a small world, so am I, are you going to work with large animals or smaller ones, I’m hoping for a spot in an aviary working with exotic birds.”  
“The common field with house pets and the like, I’ve already got a job at a small vets office not far from here.”  
His smile grew again, “Really, do they work with birds? I’ve got an internship at the zoo with the bird sanctuary.”  
“We get the occasional chicken and parakeet or cockatiel, mostly we have to send them to a different office for treatment if it’s nothing past a damaged wing or foot.”  
“When are you heading for lunch?”  
“Just now, wanted to check something first.”  
He smiled again as he slung his bag back over his shoulder, “Good, if you wanted you could join me, we could talk more about our plans if you like.”  
You nodded, “Sounds good.”  
As you headed back out you spotted a young thin tall blonde woman with a neon pink shirt and matching shoes with a familar brown cherry on the side of her neck, as Ori started saying, “You know, I wonder what my family would say if they heard I was having lunch with Melkor Mordor’s Granddaughter.”  
“Thror and Melkor served in the War together you know, they were really close until My Parents died.”  
He glanced over at you quickly, “Really?”  
You nodded, “That’s why we went to his funeral, to pay respects to his old friend.”  
“That’s why…I was little when he passed, I just remember hearing about it later.”  
“Are you taking a spot in the Durin Company as well?”  
“I have a part time job in the filing section, but I plan on focusing on animals, there’s tons of Durins around to run the company they don’t need me. You?”  
“I’m the interim CEO, I’m going to be handling both jobs, I have some Cousins, but it’s mostly just me right now.”  
He glanced at you with a slightly concerned look as you wove through the crowd, “Is he going to get better?”  
Your voice broke as you spoke out softly, “No.”  
“Oh…I’m so sorry Jaqi…I can call you Jaqi?”  
You glanced over at him with a small smile giving him a quick nod, “Yes.”  
He smiled again before turning back to look at the courtyard, spotting the last clear table and leading you over to it, as you walked you felt the button on your shirt slip undone leaving your shirt to flow around you drawing a few people’s attention, including two pairs of piercing blue eyes from across the courtyard, one staring at you intently making your mark tingle as his steady gaze sliding down across your exposed tight shirt, eying from your bare neck over your exposed bust scanning down your stomach, seeing the few stains from your drink earlier still splashed down the front. Letting out a huff as your thin shirt was still too dark to tell if you had a small heart on your stomach, Dwalin chuckled as he heard the grunt that followed as you closed it again, “Nice body she’s got there.”.  
He chuckled again as Thorin turned and shot him a glare, “Do…”  
He raised his hand to cut him off,  “Joking Thorin. She is gorgeous, but you know I’m not going there.”  
His eyes furrowed as he grumbled and turned back to you, “She’s friends with Ori…wonder how they met.”  
Dwalin chuckled again as you both settled into the table and both pulled out your lunches and started to eat, “So no threats to Ori?”  
Thorin chuckled as he crossed his arms still watching you closely, “I’ll speak to him later.” His eyes darted to a muscular tall blonde Man who headed straight for your side, straddling the bench and wrapping his arm around your back and kissing your cheek as he brushed your hair back, speaking in Elvish, “Dear…” Switching to Common tongue, “What happened to your shirt?” Pulling your flannel shirt out so he could glance at the stains.  
“Ran into someone this morning, spilled my drink, you should see my other shirt. Oh, Haldir, this is Ori Durin.”   
They quickly shook hands, “Haldir Lothlorien.”  
Ori, “Pleasure.”  
Haldir, “Have your classes gone well?”  
“So far, though one of them seems to be glaring at me at the moment.”  
They both looked around and Ori’s eyes stopped on his Uncles giving them a quick wave, “Those are my Uncles, Dwalin and Thorin, which one were you talking about?”  
“Thorin, I have him later today…” You looked back at your schedule, “And Dwalin as well apparently.”  
Haldir, “I’m sure he doesn’t hate you.”  
Ori nodded, “Just his face, he stares like that at everybody even family.”  
Haldir, “Well, if he gives you any trouble let me know.” Running his finger through your hair again as he shoots a glare right back at him, then looking back at you softly, “No offense there Ori, but the older Durins I’ve met are quick to feud.”  
Ori chuckled as he caught Thorin’s glare turn to a heated scowl as Haldir stroked your cheek before giving it another quick peck, “Oh, no insult taken at all, when it’s not with other people it’s all aimed at family.”  
“Oh Haldir, you should drop in the library while you can.”  
“Really, why’s that?”  
“I spotted your Mate.” His eyes popped open, “She should still be there, the Blonde one with neon pink sweater and matching shoes.” He quickly hugged you and kissed you on the cheek.  
“I gotta go see her!” He paused and his face dropped.  
You caught his eye switching to Elvish again, “You go, consider us over, you’re free to go fly through the clouds with your soulmate.” Shooting him a wink.  
“I won’t forget this. I know we will all be great friends!” Hugging you again happily as he sprinted off with his bag, Thorin catches your saddened look before you mask it again as you mumble to yourself, “You’ll forget me, people always do.”  
You glance back at Ori, catching Thorin’s glare pulling back a little as he watched you intently, “So you two weren’t?”  
You chuckled, “Not really no. His parents kept bugging him about having children since we were little. Wanted to wait for his Mate, so he needed a beard, so I sit on his arm at parties and I get to be with my Partner the rest of the year.”  
He smiled again, “Your partner? How long have you been together?”  
“Nearly 6 years now.”   
His eyes darted to the ring on your hand again, gently grabbing it and pulling his hand closer to him making Thorin’s glare come back when he noticed the massive ring, “This from him? It is a him right?”  
You giggled, “Yes he bought it for me, we exchanged rings at Christmas.”He let go of your hand and you brushed back your hair as two other Men joined you, one with Durin blue eyes, blonde hair and another with deep brown eyes with matching hair, both saying, “Ori just who is this angel you’ve managed to snag?”  
You glanced up at them and their faces went blank as they caught your purple eyes, “Jaqi Pear.” Holding out your hand for them to shake, both taking turns, “Fili.” Then “Kili.” Both of their eyes darting to Ori who said, “We’re both studying to be veterinarians. Though she’s a few years ahead of me.”  
Both, “Oh.” Smiling again.  
Fili leaned in closer and you caught a glimpse of his yellow star mark on his collar bone and the orange bird just above Kili’s right elbow as Fili said, “Pity you don’t have a star under there.” Gently sliding the collar of your large shirt to the side as Kili grabbed your sleeve and lifted it slowly, letting out a huff as there was not bird there saying, “No bird either, damn.”  
Fili, “Any feathers?” Glancing at Ori who rolled his eyes as Kili lifted your left sleeve turning your hand over searching for the small yellow feather matching Ori’s on his left wrist, saying, “No feather either.”  
Kili, “I’m gonna be an architect.”  
Fili, “I’m studying Law.”  
They both turned as they caught Ori’s glance at their Uncles who were still watching, then turned back, Kili, “Looks like you’ve met our Uncles.”  
“Not officially, I have their classes later.”  
Both, “Ah.”  
Fili, “Should go well.”  
Kili, “Hope you enjoy essays, Uncle Thorin loves them.”  
“Well I enjoy writing them, no problem there.”  
Fili, “And Dwalin loves a good surprise test.”  
“Good to know.”  
Fili, “So who was blondie?”  
“Guy I used to date.”  
Kili, “Looked a bit too friendly to be used to.”  
You giggled, “As of 3 minutes ago, it’s used to, I spotted his Mate in the Library.”  
Their faces dropped, as Fili said, “And he just left you like that?”  
“We weren’t that serious, just went to parties to shut his family up about having kids someday.”  
Kili, “Kids, how old are you that they’re talking about children already, you’re still in University!”  
You giggled again, “I’m 22, but he’s in line to help run Lothlorien Inc one day, needs an heir, not all of us breed like Durins.” Making the three of them chuckle again.”  
Fili, “Oh come on, I hear Melkor’s got 9 children just raring to take over.” Letting out a chuckle.  
Your face twitched into a scowl that you tried to fight back, “They aren’t his children.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        
Fili, “Sorry, meant it as a joke, anyone with eyes could see that they’re not his.”  
Kili, “Especially after that disaster of a press conference, not an ounce of sense between them.”  
Fili, “I take it you’re not close then?”  
“When my Grandfather got sent to the hospital their Mother kicked me out. She’s been trying to take my seat for years.”  
Ori, “You’re homeless?”  
“No, he left me a house, just fixed it up, moved in that night.”  
Ori let out a relieved sigh, “Oh good, if you hadn’t there’s tons of room at our place. Though I’m sure you could always stay with your Partner.”  
Fili/Kili, “Partner?”  
Fili, “He know about blondie?”  
You nodded, “Ya, our families are old friends, our relationship isn’t exactly front page news.”  
Kili, “Why not?”  
“He’s older. Nearly 10 years.”  
Fili smiled larger again, “Ah, so he’s our Uncle’s age, how long have you been together?”  
Ori, “Nearly 6 years, bought her a ring.”  
Their hands reached out to grab your hand making Thorin clench again, “Wow…Must be loaded!”  
You rolled your eyes and pulled your hand back resting your chin in your palm giving Thorin a chance to see the large stones sparkling in the sunlight, Kili, “What’s his name?”  
“Thranduil Greenleaf.”  
They all smiled and Ori said, “Oh so you’re our new neighbor then. It looks fantastic, have you furnished it yet?”  
“I’m working on it.”  
Ori, “Where are you shopping?”  
“I’m building it not buying it, family tradition.”  
Fili/Kili/Ori, “Really?”  
Kili, “So you must be really good at wood crafting then.”  
“My Step-Grandmother tried to put me in my place by making me work in the Company from the ground up. I’ve worked on pretty much everything to do with construction and carving.”  
Fili/Kili, “Impressive!”  
“Went a bit against her plans, making me even more of an ally to my workers, hoping I’d have just given up.”  
Fili, “I’ve never seen a dragon flee from a fight!”  
Kili, “She should have known better!”  
Ori glanced at his watch, “Oh, almost time for class.” You both cleaned up and you all went your separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

You caught Thorin’s gaze drop to his watch then back to you watching you disappear from view, content at least that he could question them about you later, your figure never leaving his mind making his heart pound furiously as he walked back to his classroom. You wove through the crowds finding your next class as Fili and Kili followed close behind, Wood Working, needed for your Architecture degree, with yet another Durin, Bifir this time. As you entered you caught his accent as he spoke, not really with a student, but at one who was unable to understand his words, making you chuckle quietly as you understood his thick Khuzdul accent, taking your seat to the side, close enough to be near him but not being in the center of everyone else’s view as they took the seats sandwiching you.

He worked through his first speech introducing his syllabus and your first project, supplying you with a large wooden block and instructing you to start carving anything you wanted, just to test your skill. You rolled up your sleeves as Fili and Kili took off their jackets and did the same, the only three in the class to simply pick up the blocks of wood, examine it and start working away, the rest of the students just staring at each other for a while then starting to sketch something and fumble with one of the wrong tools, most of them splitting their wood by accident, automatically failing their first project. You heard Kili huffing halfway through the class, you glanced over at him, “Something wrong?” As you noticed he’d set down his tools and was staring at his block aimlessly.

“Can’t stop thinking about my Mate, met her a few weeks ago. Makes focusing on school so difficult.”

You chuckled and dug through your bag as they both turned and watched you, handing him a small bag with a magnetic earring in it for him and his brother, “Here, it helps block them out, just don’t touch your Mate when you wear it or it doesn’t work.”

Kili’s eyebrow rose, “Why would you have these?”

“I still have years worth of schooling left and three jobs to juggle, can’t afford to lose my focus.”

Kili, “It doesn’t hurt?”

“Not at all.” You look at Fili, “Need one?”

Fili, “Haven’t met mine yet, but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have one just in case.”

Kili, “How do you..?”

You grabbed it, brushing back his hair gently and slid it on his ear, he blinked a few times and squinted, “Hmm…different…Thanks.”

Fili, “Where’d you find these?”

“My Mother invented them.” They both looked shocked for a moment as Fili slipped his in his pocket and you three went back to work.

When your class had ended you placed your projects in the cubbies along the wall as Prof. Bifir examined each one, commenting on the boy’s in Khuzdul and eying yours closely with an impressed look on his face, mumbling in Khuzdul, “Nice Lines, good use of the grain work.”

You replied in Khuzdul, “Thank you.” Making the three of them turn and look at you, especially Bifir who finally noticed your eyes, giving you a gentle smile, “Well done, I can’t wait until it’s finished.”

You smiled and nodded before turning and heading to your next class as the boys followed you, Fili asked in Khuzdul, “Where’d you learn to speak Khuzdul so well?”

“Our Grandfathers served together, they formed their companies and formed an alliance, learning the languages of your business partners of kind of a given.”

They both chuckled, Kili, “Where are you off to next?”

“Dwalin Durin for Math.”

Both, “Ooh, enjoy.” As they headed off down the next hallway.

…

You pulled your bag higher on your shoulder as you headed to Dwalin’s class, spotting his piercing Blue eyes and massive muscles, enough to make you want to blush had you not had your own snuggly giant muscle covered man at home. He turned and gave you a small smile when he caught your bouncing curls, a smile that flinched as he caught your eyes seeing the striking bright purple eyes that sparkled in the bright hallway, those eyes that told him exactly why you had avoided his Cousin’s touch. He walked over to you giving you a gentle smile with his eyes sparkling at you as he held out his hand, “Dwalin Durin, I’d like to apologize on behalf of my Cousin for earlier about your drink, and what he said about Melkor.”

You gave his hand a quick shake and let it go, “Jaqi Pear. Not sure I can take your apology in his place, especially when he’s wasted his time spouting off what he’s been spoon fed by the media without bothering to search for the truth.”

Dwalin side stepped to keep you from walking off, keeping his same smile, “Miss Pear, I agree with you entirely. But just, please don’t let him bury himself so quickly, he’ll realize what he’s said and done to hurt you. And please, when he apologizes, don’t hit him so hard when he manages to shove his other foot in his mouth, he’s never been good at dealing with people including our family. He’ll learn, even if I have to beat it into him.”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

He gave you a small smirk, “The small heart on your stomach says that you need to know.”

Your smile dropped and you pulled Dewey’s shirt tighter around your middle, and before you could say anything else he said, “He saw you leaving the Greenleaf house the other day, felt his mark tingle, We can’t see it on you at all, just his suspicion. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I’m just letting you know, if he says or does anything to hurt or insult you again let me know. I know exactly how difficult he can be.”

You nodded, “You Durins are growing stranger by the minute.”

He chuckled giving you a larger smile, “You haven’t even met our entire Family yet. Perhaps we could have you over to dinner sometime?”

“I’m not sure you should be inviting me without Thorin and I being…well anything…”

He smirked again, “True, especially with that blonde boyfriend of yours.”

“Ex Boyfriend, my Partner is older than Haldir.”

“Partner?”

“Mhmm. I should take my seat.” Slipping around him and heading for a seat along the right side of the seats as he felt like he’d just been punched in the gut, knowing that you didn’t just have a boyfriend but a Life Partner, mentally screaming for his Cousin, quietly hoping that he’d be able to find some spot in your heart and wouldn’t end up any more of an explosive wreck than he already is. He started his class and could barely take his eyes off you until it was over, giving you a small smile as you left, hoping that you would be able to make up with his Cousin soon and he could become something more that just a teacher in your school.

You headed to your next class taking your seat following along as you fought out thoughts of your supposed Mate, still shaking slightly at the thought that he knew it was you or at least had a vague guess.

Finding your focus again through the next class after and feeling your nerves spike as you headed for your last class, his class, managing to slip around him hidden by a taller student and finding another empty seat near the edge, once again seeing Kili smiling as he spotted you as he entered the class, skipping the small group of giggling girls who gave him a wave and taking the seat next to you.

Happily nudging your elbow making you smile as he gave you one in return, “Small world.” Making you giggle, causing Thorin to turn and glare at his Nephew when he saw who he was speaking to, Kili didn’t notice it but you did, making your smile drop as you caught his glare. As his eyes shifted over to you Kili followed your gaze seeing his Uncle’s glare drop as he noticed the bright purple eyes staring back at him intently, making his heart drop as he understood what he’d done. Quickly turning back to his desk to grab the packets he had prepared and started to hand them out as Kili whispered, “I think he like you.” In Khuzdul.

“What gives you that impression?”

“I could strip naked with any Woman I wanted but you’re the only one he’s ever stared at like that before.” Your heart dropped as you reached up under your hair to check your earring.

“Oh yes, because with a glare like that, I’ll just scream take me I’m yours.” Making Kili snort as he tried to hold back his laughter, making him turn to glance at his Uncle who was glaring at him again and cleared his throat, glancing at you with a softer but still stern expression and started his speech.

Through the class he stared at you at any chance he could, at one point when he had offered a question that the class had not been able to answer he saw Kili copying a section of your notes asking what one of the words you had written was, Thorin looked up at you, “Perhaps you could answer the question then, Miss Mordor?” Making everyone in the room turn to see who he was looking at.

You glanced at him with a blank stare, “14,000 tons of solid granite.” And your eyes went back to the notes as Kili kept copying, smiling as he fought back a laugh again at his Uncle’s behavior.

He gave you a quick nod, “Correct, perhaps you should save your talking to My Nephew for after class, Miss Mordor.” Still waiting for your first name, keeping his hand on his student list so he could look you up after class.

Kili looked down at his Uncle, “Really? She’s letting me copy her notes I missed a section.”

Thorin shot him another glare, “Save it for later Kili.” You rested your chin in your palm.

Kili shot him a smirk, “Sure thing Uncle, I’ll save it for a more private setting.”

You slid your fingers over your mouth biting back a smile as he slid your notes back to you and scooted his chair right up against yours as Thorin let out a deep breath and forced himself to hand out the last of the packets to the front for them to be passed back and head back to his desk to start his next set of slides still looking at you whenever he could. As Thorin’s back was to you Kili slid a note, “I think I’m going to have a bit of fun with this, you mind?”

You glanced over at him quickly catching his smirk then back to Thorin who was glaring at him again and you quickly scribbled, “I don’t see what it could hurt.”

“I’ll tell my Brother and Ori, just hold tight through the glaring he’ll focus on us not you don’t worry.”

As class ended you collected your things as he moved to be in your path, failing do do so as Kili wrapped his arm around your waist and slid you away from him saying, “So, you feel like seeing a movie?” As he led you into a large group shooting his Uncle a wink as he led you through the door, leading you to the hallway where you got a text from Legolas and you said, “Oh, gotta go, see you tomorrow?”

He nodded, “See you tomorrow SnuggleBear.” Making you stop and turn back to him.

He shrugged, “I’ll work on it.” Making you giggle and roll your eyes as you headed off to meet Legolas in the parking lot, feeling the rage and pain building up from the day causing a tear to fall down your cheek. As you brushed it away Dwalin had just came out from around the corner seeing which room you had just come from and made a straight line for Thorin who was breathing heavily and death gripping his desk as he shook.

…

Thorin felt years of pain and waiting rising back up to the surface when he heard his door slam, he forced himself to look in that direction seeing his Cousin, dropping his gaze back to his desk as Dwalin walked over and dropped his bag loudly on his desk, “Alright, why’s she crying?”

Thorin’s face jerked straight back up to meet his gaze again as he stood, “WHAT?”

“She’s CRYING!! WHY?”

Thorin took in a deep breath and headed straight fro his door, walking out to see Kili and Fili both talking with Ori and Nori, turning and heading for the parking lot, hoping you were there, along the way as he reached the last building between them and the parking lot they saw the Blonde man who had been snuggling with you earlier at lunch with a tall blonde woman wrapped around his waist pinned against a wall as he forced his tongue back into her mouth, he let out a growl as he saw it when he stopped, feeling Dwalin nearly slam into his back as he tried to keep up, turning and hurrying around the building to see you waiting by your car wiping away another tear as Legolas wrapped you in a hug and took your bag, helping you in the small SUV and driving you both back home.

Thorin turned back to his classroom as Dwalin followed, stopping to shoot another glare at the Young Man he had assumed had made you burst into tears, the young girl tapping his shoulder for him to stop as she caught his glare making him turn to see just what had frightened her, both of them collected their things and headed to his car as they stared him down. Then they turned back to Thorin’s class to grab their things before heading back to the parking lot as Thorin filled him in on what had happened during class.

Dwalin, “You know Kili is just trying to push your buttons, have you even told him that she’s your mate?”

Thorin let out in a low growl, “No.” Throwing his bag in the backseat of his car and slamming the door, “What sort of Man just drops a Woman like that?”

Dwalin ressted his arm on his open door, “She told me he’s her Ex.”

Thorin looked over at him, “What? When did you talk to her?”

“She’s in my class before yours, Jaqi Pear, if you didn’t catch her name yet.”

His forehead wrinkled in confusion, “But her eyes, they’re purple, and she answered to Miss Mordor.”

Dwalin let out a chuckle, “Because it’s her family name, Melkor did have a daughter you know, they do tend to change their names in marriage.”

Thorin rested his head against the top of his car letting out a groan before looking back at his cousin, “And how did her dating history come up?”

“I asked her about the blonde from earlier, told her you were sorry for the drink thing earlier.”

He shut his eyes again, “I’d nearly forgotten that, damnit I fucked this up miserably.” Pressing his forehead against the car again as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“One more thing.”

Thorin raised his head, “Good or bad?”

“She said she’s got a Partner.”

His eyes widened, “As in Life Partner?” His heart dropped completely and shattered nearly and his eyes filled with tears, muttering, “Perfect, just Perfect.”

Dwalin, “Let me drive Thorin.” Thorin walked around the car nodding as he handed him the keys, feeling his lip quiver, biting it and wiping his cheek as he settled into his car and closed the door. “Now, you never know what will happen, just, I don’t know, try to be nice. Get to know her, the boys will warm her up to Durins, she’ll come around. If it helps I mentioned her mark.”

“Why would you do that?!”

“We’re not easy Men to warm up to, I told her if you hurt her or upset her to come to me about it, I was explaining how I knew how what you had said had hurt her. It wasn’t just from anyone Thorin it was from her Mate, she feels it the pull. You know what she did when I mentioned her mark?”

Thorin wiped another tear away, ‘What?”

“She tried to pull her shirt tighter around her, as if I could see through the flannel, she’s scared Thorin, her Marks not like mine or Fili’s somewhere you can see it. I told her you had seen her leaveing the Greenleaf house and felt your mark and she relaxed. Just give it time, she wants to get to know you, if she didn’t she’d have shunned the boys. And don’t worry I told her that you tend to shove your other foot in your mouth when you try to fix things with people..”

“You’re painting such an appealing picture of me.”

“You’re the one painting, I’m just explaining the pain behind the artist. But you have to know Thorin, what you said earlier about Melkor, that hurt her, badly.”

“I got that by the not touching.”

“No Thorin, her exact words, ‘Not sure I can take your apology in his place, especially when he’s wasted his time spouting off what he’s been spoon fed by the media without bothering to search for the truth’.”

Thorin turned his head to him as his mouth dropped open, “How else am I to learn anything about Melkor than through what’s printed about him, he’s not exactly talking?”

“That, right there, stuff like that. She’s got to be his Granddaughter, just ask her about him, from what I know he’s got no living children, those brats from his 2nd wife aren’t his and they’re not going to get the Company, she most likely is.”

“I’m not going to bring that up.”

“Well you’re going to have to, if she inherits it we’re going to have to meet with her board to discuss our contracts, you’re going to have to talk to her about it eventually Thorin. You can do it as her Mate, her friend or a business Man.”

Thorin finally felt an end to his tears and wiped his cheeks dry and he let out another groan, “And what of this Partner then, what if she brings him? Did she say it was a him?”

“She wasn’t specific, maybe there’s an arrangement you could come to, she is our new neighbor, not far to travel for a visit.”

“She’s having sex with this Partner Dwalin.”

“Oh…well…it’ll all get worked out…Not all Mates are sexual you know.”

“It’s not like I’ve saved myself for her, but still, she’s my first Mark. She say who it was?”

“Just that, I’m just gonna assume it’s a he, that he’s older than the Blonde guy.”

“How much older? And what about that ring?”

“She talked to Ori about it and the boys, they grabbed it too.”

…

You walked to the car hugging Legolas wiping away another tear and saying you’d rather wait to fill him and Dewey in together so he started to fill you in on his day, when you got home you walked in to find the table already filled with food and Dewey waiting for you with a large smile and a hug, lifting you as you wrapped your arms around his neck after dropping your bag. When he set you down you nodded, unhooking the single button and showing them your stained shirt, “Alright I’ll start at the top.” Pulling off the flannel shirt and hanging it on the back of the chair.

Dewey, “What happened to your shirt?” As you pulled out your stained sweater from your bag and showed them explaining the whole day from start to finish up till you got into the car, shoving a biscuit into your mouth and taking a large bite as they processed what you said.

Legolas, “At least you’ve made friends with the younger Durins.”

Dewey wrapped his arm around you as he slid closer to you, “And they can help to cushion the topics for you.”

Legolas chuckled, “Though it sounds like they wanna dig it in harder.”

“I’m not sure they knew, I had to introduce myself to them, they didn’t know anything past the purple eyes.”

Dewey kissed your cheek, pressing his head against yours, “Don’t you worry about Thorin, Dwalin will help, he’s never been one to shy away from slamming him around. Especially when something or someone he cared about was on the line.”

“Why would Dwalin..”

“Not Dwalin, Thorin. He’s dreadful with people.”

You grumbled again as you started eating, they both chuckled and Dewey kissed you again before they joined you, you all finished all the food and you cleaned up before you started on your first assignments. When you had finished them you saw Dewey still lounging across from you reading his new book you had bought him, pulling all your things back In your bag and heading over to him, leaning down behind him kissing his neck as you slid your hands down his chest. He closed his book and looked up at you with a smile asking softly, “Upstairs?”

You kissed his neck again, “Mhmm.”

He chuckled, standing and lifting you in one move and carrying you upstairs, where he gently set you down and you pushed him back onto the bed as he let out another chuckle letting you take charge this time, stretching back as he bit his lip as you climbed on top of him and started to take off his clothes.

…

As Thorin and Dwalin passed your house Thorin whispered, “It is gorgeous.” Making Dwalin smile knowing his comment was more about you than the house. Thorin headed in and dropped off his things, pulling out of his coat and tie and made his way to the living room where the boys were stretched out on the couches, he dropped down on the chair across from them, “Jaqi Pear, tell me about her.”

Kili raised his eyebrow, “Are you sure it’s not Jaqi Mordor?”

Dwalin dropped down next to Thorin crossing his arms, “Boys, now’s not the time.”

Kili crossed his arms, “No, he’s the one scowling at her call her out in class when she didn’t do anything at all, you stared at her the whole class, don’t think I didn’t notice.”

Thorin let out a low growl, “Just tell me.”

Fili, “What’s the bug deal about her?”

Thorin, “She’s my Mate!”

Their faces dropped as Ori stammered out, “S.s.she ne-ever mentioned that.”

Kili grabbed his ear, “The earring…Are you sure she knows?”

Thorin, “How could she not, she ran into me today, actually my arm ran into her.”

Kili, “Well she gave me this to use for school.” Handing his Uncle the earring. “She said it cuts off the connection with your Mate, helps you focus.”

Thorin, “Why would she use this?”

Fili, “Said she still has several more years of schooling.”

Ori, “And her three jobs to focus on.”

Dwalin/Thorin, “Three jobs?”

Thorin, “Why would she need three jobs?”

Ori, “When Melkor went into the hospital she got kicked out, he left her the house next door, that’s why she moved in.”

Dwalin, “Who kicked her out?”

Fili, “Melkor’s 2nd Wife, wants the Company, she gets it all and they’re pissed.”

Thorin, “So where are her parents?”

Ori, “They died, didn’t say when, Melkor raised her from what I can tell.” Thorin felt another sting at what he’d said. “Did you know Thror and Melkor served together in the War?”

Thorin and Dwalin straightened up, as Dwalin said, “What?”

Ori, “Ya she said they used to be close friends before her mother died.”

Fili, “Oh and that’s how she learned Khuzdul too. Melkor taught her, they formed the Companies together and Thror taught him, figured if they were gonna work together they should each other’s languages.”

Ori, “She even mentioned that’s why they came to his funeral, to pay respects to a close friend, I can’t remember her though.”

Thorin and Dwalin looked at each other and both stood saying , “I’m getting the photos.”

Coming back after about ten minutes with a large box of photos, pulling out the small book with the funeral pictures in it, flipping through it and quickly finding two pairs of purple eyes in the mix surrounded by the gold eyes of her cousins. Dwalin dug through the rest of the box as Thorin and the boys scanned their faces, quickly finding another small shoebox with Thror written on it. Opening it and laying them all out on the table, easily seeing the dozens of photos from the War and them building the Companies, including one of Jewelia which they both froze on as Thorin said, “I know I knew that face.”

Dwalin, “She’s her daughter.” Finding another stack of more meetings all of them with Melkor and a small child, the pictures from the news, all of them of Jaqi.”

Fili, “Hey that one’s from the news they’re always using it.”

Kili, “it’s Jaqi, they just turned it grey!”

Ori picked out five more, “These have all been used too!”

Fili, “And they just printed all these years that he hired some kid, it’s her, she’s in all of these press pictures.”

Thorin, “He never let her out of his sight after he lost Jewels.” Stopping on a picture of all the Durin clan including Dwalin and Thorin with the younger boys with Jaqi and Melkor, “This one’s from Mom’s birthday out in the Blue Mountains, that one with the massive blizzard.”

They all poured in a circle as Fili said, “So we played together as kids? How come I don’t remember her?”

Thorin, “Something about his 2nd Wife.”

Dwalin, “Did she say anything about how Melkor’s doing?”

Ori looked up with a sad look on his face, “Doctors told her he’s not going to get better.”

They all turned to look at Ori with sad looks on their faces then back to the pictures.

Thorin, “Can you help me be her friend?”

Kili looked up at him, “That’s gonna take some work, even with our help.”

Fili, “She is a Dragon you know.”

Thorin chuckled, “I could tell from the glare she gave me. Did she say anything about this Partner of hers?” Forcing out the last sentence with a slight growl.

Fili, “Um..she said it was Thranduil Greenleaf.”

Thorin and Dwalin’s faces dropped.

Ori, “Said they’ve been together nearly 6 years.”

Fili, “He got her the ring.”

Kili noticed the tears forming in his Uncle’s eyes as he whispered, “Six years.” Kili, “Hey, at least it’s not some random asshole, and who knows, there’s a bunch of Mate couples that form triangles.”

Thorin forced a small smile as he nodded and wiped his cheek as Dwalin rubbed his back, “We’ll help you through this minefield.”

Fili/Kili/Ori, “Right.”


	5. Chapter 5

Stretching out along your side Dewey’s lips met yours again for a gentle kiss, sliding his fingers gently across your cheek, his eyes catching yours smiling at you, “You like him?”

Your lips parted as your smile dimmed, “I want to punch him.”

His smile grew, “I wasn’t talking about his comments Darling. Do you think you might want something more than friendship from him?”

Your voice dropping to a broken whisper, “Dewey, I’m not..”

“I love you, and if there’s ever a time you want more than friendship with him, tell me. I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to.” His hand dropping to your hip and pulling you closer with a smirk, dropping his voice to a velvety whisper, “Which I know you won’t.” Letting out a hum as you pulled him in for a passionate kiss, his hand stroking your cheek again as the kiss broke, “I know it’s a lot right now, but if it happens don’t worry about it at all, I’m not going anywhere, and if anything he’ll have to bend to what you want, it’ll work out.”

“Message received.” Your lips met his again quickly pulling him into another round of passionate heated lovemaking, your sleep after being disturbed by a quacking coming from your phone on the stand beside your bed, answering it under the weigh of Dewey stretched across your back grumbling as you were asked to come into work to assist with an emergency surgery.

His hands gripped your hips kissing down your back as he raised off of you, sleepily facing you, accepting the hug and kiss from you before stretching out on his stomach again, humming as you recovered his back for him after kissing his shoulder and rushing to get ready and head out. Three hours later you’d found your way home again, stripping and sliding back under Dewey, who happily accepted his pillow again curling tightly around you for another hour before you both had to get ready. Your schedule today much longer than the day before with three extra classes starting at 6am, topping your lack of sleep sheets of rain were coming down outside, after you’d finished your meal once again you were curled in your Big Leaf’s arms for another kiss before he left for work. Legolas wouldn’t be up for another two hours so you left a note with the keys to your SUV so he could safely get to school, wrapping your bag in 2 trash bags to keep it dry, pulling on your raincoat and boots as you climbed on your bike and headed to school.

…

A deep growl escaping Thorin as he slammed his hand down on his alarm clock effectively silencing the object, dropping his arm heavily beside him gripping the covers to throw them off of him swinging his legs off the side of the bed forcing himself upright, wobbling in his exhausted daze, sluggishly rising feeling the weight of your sleepless night coursing through him. Freed from the extra weight of your sleeplessness as he reached his bathroom door mumbling, “I need to strap that woman down so I can get sleep for once” stripping, showering, finishing his regime before dressing. Standing before his choices of clothing, choosing his charcoal suit with a pale yellow shirt with a dark grey tie, filling his pockets and grabbing his things, eagerly heading out early dragging Dwalin along with him, with a small list running through his head,

“Step 1 - Watch out for drinks, don’t run into her again

Step 2 - apologize

Step 3 - stop staring”

Making a quick stop at a small coffee shop near the University ordering his peace offering for you, finding his parking space, drawing his umbrella and locking his car as he followed the pathway to drop off his bag, silently wishing he’d known what time your classes started today so the drink would be warm when you got it, starting to doubt his plan until his head turned at the sound of a tire skidding to a stop near him. Both teachers turning to see you through the sheets of rain, climbing off your bike as it stopped, locking it to the stand collecting your bag and walking to the covered breezeway wringing out your hair as their eyes locked with yours, both shaking and shutting their umbrellas as they closed the distance between you. Thorin’s eyes sliding over your figure as you pulled off the thick raincoat and shook it off before laying it over your shoulder inside out, a small smile sliding onto his face at the fact that you hadn’t ran away from him.

He stopped a few feet away from you, eyes glowing brightly at you holding his smile as he offered the drink to you, “I got you a replacement for yesterdays drink.”

Your eyes dropped to the cup gently accepting it from his grip, enjoying the heat of it pulsing against your skin meeting his gaze again, “Thank you.”

A loud crash of thunder following a streak of lightning forcing you into his chest after the shock of the blinding light, curling your drink into your chest so you wouldn’t drop it, a smirk slid across his face at your close contact, coming to your senses again you found yourself pinned between the two men with a stinging in your mark and left hand from his left hand firmly curled around your upper arm under the sleeve of your black t shirt. You cleared your throat and politely slid out of the sandwich stepping back to a safe foot away, “Sorry, the..lightning..”

Dwalin chuckled, “Don’t worry, Dis, Thorin’s Sister crawls up on anyone when she hears thunder. Fili dropped a box down the staircase once and she jumped on her husband’s shoulders, had to pry her off, like a giant terrified cat.”

You couldn’t help the smile sliding across your face holding back your giggles, your eyes sliding back to Thorin’s entrancing gaze as his left thumb slid over the index finger on his left hand feeling the new swirling ridges that had formed around it from your contact sealing your bond, “I, um, wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday, and especially how I said it. I, I really haven’t known your Grandfather for quite some time, though I really would like to learn more about him, and you.”

A lump caught in your throat forcing you to raise the cup to your lips taking a quick sip forcing his smile to grow as you drew your bottom lip into your mouth claiming the drop that clung to it, “Do you know if the Dean is in yet?”

His head tilting to the side as his smile dimmed, “I don’t believe he gets in until after 10, is that your way of refusing my request?”

“I’m not sure how I’m supposed to answer.”

He took in a quick breath before releasing it, “I’m aware you’re in a relationship with Thranduil Greenleaf, I’m only asking to learn about you.”

“I meant because you’re my teacher.”

“Oh. Well it won’t affect anything, it is only a single semester course.”

“I still would need to disclose it.”

“It wouldn’t be anything romantic unless you wanted and only until after the course is complete.”

You took in a quick breath letting out a sigh, “I’m on a scholarship, with a conduct clause, I can’t risk my scholarship and I wouldn’t want to be the reason to risk your job either.”

He smirked, “It wouldn’t be the first time this type of pairing has happened.”

Dwalin, “Besides, you wouldn’t be the first pairing, even without a bond. We’ve had a few teachers screw their way through their courses before.”

Thorin caught your eyebrows pressing together as you drew in a steady breath, “Not that that is what’s going to happen between us.” Glaring at his Cousin who nodded and looked back at you with a small smile, “Of course not, that’s not what I meant at all.”

“Still I’d like to speak with him.”

Thorin nodded, “Sure, if that’s what you want, my class is your last today right?”

“I have two more after yours today.”

His voice rose slightly in confusion, “How many courses are you taking?”

“More than enough to complete my doctorate this year and my other degrees in the next.”

His lips parted, “Doctorate? In what?”

“I’m studying to be a veterinarian.”

Dwalin, “Impressive, how old are you?”

Your eyes met his, “22, you?” Shooting him a smirk.

He smirked, “35. Three years older than this grump.” Nudging Thorin with his shoulder, who was still staring intently at you with a smirk.

Thorin, “So how many courses?”

Your eyes went to the wall behind him as you tallied them up, “12, with another 6 scheduled for Winter Break.”

Their eyebrows raising, as Thorin said, “How are you going to manage all that?”

Dwalin, “The boys said something about you having three jobs as well.”

“Two are only part time.” Your eyes darted to the large clock on the wall, “I have to get to class.”

They both nodded as Thorin said “I’ll get an appointment with the Dean today, when is your last class over?”

“5.”

Thorin, “I’ll see you then, we can meet up at my class, I’ll walk you over.”

You nodded glancing between them before a violent shiver ran through you as another lightning streak flashed through the sky behind you, slamming your eyes shut drawing in a quick breath biting your lip then opening your eyes and heading to your first class.

Settling down in your desk you laid your coat in the garbage bags protecting your bag and laid them on the floor under your desk and laid out your book and notebook for that class, a soft gasp escaped you when your eyes fell to the swirling mark wrapping around your left index finger before forcing your eyes back to your book steadying your trembling hands to take another sip from your drink. The warm liquid heading straight to your stomach now the only warm part of your body that had dropped to freezing in your shock from the unexpected binding, readjusting your earring to try to help you focus through your classes, settling yourself back into your rhythm while you guided your pen across the paper copying the Teachers’ notes and added comments and facts through the rest of the class.

The next few classes going easier, after your first class you’d found your drink empty, curiously glancing at it unsure of when you’d finished it through your note taking, tossing it in the trash after slipping the cover into your bag and going to your next class, after leaving your third class you’d found a quiet corner near the courtyard you normally eat in, laying out your notes and starting the outline of your essay due in two days while sacking on the small lunch you’d packed.

Your concentration breaking as a set of arms curled around your back as a pair of familiar voices said, “Auntie!”

Your eyes darted up from your notes between the boys stopping on Kili, “Auntie? What happened to SnuggleBear?”

He let out a chuckle, “Come on, that was before I learned you’re my Uncle’s Mate.”

Fili, “So what’re you doing out here?”

“Studying and eating.”

Kili slid his hand through your hair, “What’s different about your hair?”

You turned to him swallowing your mouthful, “Rode here in the rain.”

Fili, “You drive a convertible?”

“No, Legolas had classes later than mine so I left him my keys, rode my bike.”

Fili/Kili, “YOUR BIKE??!”

Fili, “But it’s raining!!”

“Hence the wet hair and clothes.” Smirking at him as he shot a sarcastic smirk right back.

Fili, “Funny. Well Thorin will have something to say about you going home in the rain!”

“He saw me show up, he knows I rode here in the rain.”

Kili, “Next time call.”

Your eyes met his as his brother leaned forward asking, “How Kili?”

Kili’s eyes furrowed at his brother, “Obviously on…” He dug through his pocket pulling out his phone opening the contacts and handed it to you so you could add your number as you let out a giggle as Fili did the same.

Fili sent you a text message, “There’s my number, and Ori’s, Thorin’s and Dwalin’s.”

Kili, “Now you can call one of us, even if it’s early enough to beat Thorin and Dwalin here, we’ll get you in on time.”

After finishing your lunch they helped you pull your things together and led you to their Uncle Bifur’s class, all taking your seats from last time after claiming your unfinished projects and starting on them right away, managing nearly halfway through the designs before having to put them up again before you headed off to Dwalin’s class where you were once again met at the door by the large man, “You’re still mad at him?”

You tightened your grip around the trash bags in your arms, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He smirked down at you, “At least you’re talking.” You thumb running over your index finger drawing his gaze, “He didn’t do that on purpose,” pointing at your new mark.

“I just don’t know how Dewey is going to take it.”

He smirked down at you, “I’m sure he’ll be fine with it, he knows Thorin well enough to know he wouldn’t do it against your wishes, it was an, well not an accident, but it just happened by chance.”

You nodded and headed to your seat, securing your earring again after that class and heading for Thorin’s, your eyes finding him swamped by a group of young women who were trying their best to win his attention, claiming your chair feeling his eyes watching you sending a prickling through your mark as he grazed his hand across his mark on his stomach to let you know he was watching you take your seat as Kili joined you in the chair next to yours.


	6. Chapter 6

Through his several repeated lectures Thorin’s mind kept racing back to you, his thumb steadily brushing against the new mark wrapped around his left index finger while he forced himself against constantly checking the time, wishing that he could just be with you, as soon as your brief conversation earlier had ended he’d messaged the Dean securing the meeting. His nerves building while nearing the unexpected meeting, unsure at just how it would go while hoping for the best and that you would still be allowed to take his class, the thought of having to spend the whole semester without you in his class more than enough to make him want to scream and start throwing things, glancing at the clock once again before continuing onto his next slide glaring at the student whose hand shot into the air to interrupt his lecture then clenching his jaw at the next few minutes of his class that was wasted by the unnecessary interruption from the student who assumed to know better than he did.

Forcing his way through his next classes with as good an attitude as he could muster, not really showing much change from his normal teaching demeanor by his student’s opinions, his lunch especially painful at his inability to see you or even share his lunch with you even in silence, dropping heavily into the seat behind his desk in his office eating his meal he’d brought from home before laying his head down on his desk with a groan when his mind wandered back to you feeling tingling from a pair of arms grazing across your back. His head lifting as his lunch ended pulling his phone free from his pocket spotting the message from Fili, “Gave Jaqi our numbers on lunch, yours included, you knew about her riding here in the rain?”

Thorin fought against the shiver running through his body at the memory of you soaking wet, wringing out your long curly hair with your eyes already fixed on him, even with that blank expression of yours it was more than enough to cause his heart to pound heavily in his chest, each time since he’d spotted you signing up for your classes in his first chance to see you fully he’d nearly torn himself in half keeping a safe distance from you until you’d gotten to know each other. 

_ Mahal she’s gorgeous _  flashing through his mind endlessly. That with the endless images of you flashing into his mind driving him nearly un-tame-able in his urge to be with you, one that grew after seeing your figure in that tight shirt after he’d accidentally dumped your drink down your chest, that paired with his memories of your first night next door to him, not even touching him at all yet still able to leave him barely able to get out of bed the morning after you’d pleasured yourself, even the times after with Thranduil. Somehow passing the rage that filled him at another man touching you as your feelings and emotions flooded into him fueling his need to pull back and attempt to allow you to grant him space in your life, each day urging himself to try and be more comfortable sharing his bond and possibly his time with you accepting anything at all of the years he’d spent waiting to find you.

His fingers dancing across the screen typing, “Good, at least now she can ask for a ride when she needs one, I’ve already decided on driving her back home today after our meeting with the Dean.”

Fili, “What are you meeting with him for?”

“Jaqi wants to disclose our bond before it gets spread around, did you know she was on a scholarship?”

Fili, “No, what does that have to do with seeing the dean?”

“There’s a conduct clause, doesn’t want to risk losing it.”

Fili, “Hmm, doubt she would but I suppose she just wants to be sure.”

Thorin’s head turned back to his classroom door hearing the students starting to file in, “You had lunch with her?”

Fili, “Ya found her out in the breezeway by the courtyard.”

“Why was she out there?”

Fili, “Don’t know, looked like she was studying though, had her books and notes all set out around her.”

Thorin let out a huff,  _Why wouldn’t she find a better place to study, she could have come here_ ,“Just let her know next time you can all eat in my classroom or office to stay out of the rain, or if she just needed someplace quiet.”

..

Fili smirked as he read the message before he and Kili helped you put your things away and led you to Bifur’s class next, curling his arm around your back, “Next time it rains we should go to Uncle’s classroom, he won’t mind.”

You glanced up at him sensing Kili’s head turning to look at you, “Which Uncle, place seems to be flooded with them.”

They chuckled as Fili smirked at you triggering your mind to flash back to Thorin’s expression from earlier that morning, those same Durin blue eyes paired with that incredible smirk, though differing with Fili’s dimples and blonde hair it was still just as striking, “Thorin’s class, Dwalin’s is a bit too far from Uncle Bifur’s.”

You pulled your bottom lip into your mouth in attempt to wet it but found your mouth dry despite the large bottle of water that you’d finished through lunch, “He um..”

Kili chuckled, “Oh he won’t mind, he’d rather have you dry and out of the rain, even if you have to pull your notes out all over the floor.”

You nodded, turning to face Bifur with a small smile while standing beside the door to his classroom, walking through to grab your projects and take your seats leaving the conversation to focus on your project while fighting the image of trying to study with those bright blue eyes peering at you from behind his desk. Leaned back in his chair, staring intently at you with half a smirk tapping and turning his pen to his desk, your body heating up between strokes of your tool gently shaving away the wood finding the owl that you were carving, tracing each detail of its countless feathers with the tool to reveal it shoving that image out of your mind as he’d finally laid down the pen on his desk rising to his feet brushing his fingers along the edges of his desk slowly walking towards you keeping the same fixed intent stare.

Letting out a quick breath laying down your tool to pretend adjusting your ponytail while adjusting your earring before getting back to work somehow managing to keep him and those eyes of his from your mind through the rest of the class, fixing your eyes on your ring from Thranduil drawing a smile back to your face flooding your mind with years worth of memories with him triggering an anxiousness about his reaction. The class ended with you gently shaking your head in hopes of silencing the creeping doubts while you stood to put your project away before heading to Dwalin’s class, doing your best to avoid his gaze in hopes of fighting off his eyes bringing back any unwanted thoughts.

..

Doing his best he’d managed through the start of his next class easily enough before having to find a hiding place behind his large wooden podium as his temperature spiked echoing yours, eyes dropping to the wooden surface for a moment trying to calm himself, _What the hell is she thinking?? Got to be in Bifur’s class, what could possibly spark this in woodworking class?_  His eyes slowly tracing the grain lines with his finger drawing in a breath while he switched the next slide on the screen behind him trying to force out possible reasons, somehow his two nephews being shirtless popped into the mix, he knew they had promised to help him gain your trust but even he could tell they’d gained the Durin looks drawing more than their fair share of attention growing up. Diving back into his lecture shoving the sting of jealousy that they could so easily be near you, hold you and had found themselves in your friendship so easily unintentionally adding a low rumble to his voice for the next several minutes until he’d left the idea completely.

His nerves settling when he knew you’d be with Dwalin safe from any more hugs or curling arms from his Nephews, able to completely focus on his work again fully though still unable to keep his eyes from glancing at the clock on the wall each minute bringing you closer to him again. Finally his class cleared out allowing the next to file in after a few minutes, returning to his desk to reset his slides while a group of young women circled around his desk, his arm jerking away from the brunette that attempted to brush her fingers against it, fixing his eyes on her with a stern expression, “You should take your seats.”

She let out a sigh crossing her arms in attempts of forcing her cleavage into his attention adding another when her plan failed seeing his glare deepen locking his eyes into hers, “I was wondering if you had plans this weekend, a bunch of us are having a dinner and we could always use some good looking Men to join us.” Offering him a pleading smile batting her eyelashes while the blondes around her added their own begging glances while nasally whining, “Please?”

He drew in a breath drawing back his urge to start shouting as his eyes darted to the door and trailing your path to your seat, his fingers brushing across his mark while mock tucking in his shirt glancing back to the group before him sternly saying, “The answer is no, take your seats or leave” then turned back to stand behind his podium eyeing the small smile you’d offered to Kili as he reclaimed his seat at your side before starting his lecture during the group’s unhappy trek to the door unwilling to stay in his class after being so harshly turned down.

Through the class you’d both focused on the task at hand though he had to cave into his urge of calling on you for the hardest questions attempting to see how well you had been studying for his class, through each correct answer you caught the smirk fighting to force its way onto his face triggering the deep sparkle from his eyes even at the distance between you. His eyes noting each time you’d adjusted your earring wondering just what you were trying to keep him from feeling, when the class finally ended his eyes locked on you again while you stood collecting your things.

You pulled your bag over your shoulder grabbing the raincoat and covers for your bag while Kili’s arm slid around your back again leading you down to his Uncle’s desk with a large smirk, Thorin drew in a slow breath walking around his desk unknowingly sparking another temperature spike in you as his fingers traced the edge of the desk, bumping into the corner of his desk with a groan as the sudden wave of heat hit him, glancing at Kili as he let out a chuckle, “Careful Uncle, thought you’d have learned where your desk ends by now.”

His eyes sliding down to you while he leaned back against his desk feeling another wave of heat as he noticed your hand sliding back up to your ear forcing another bright glimmer flash through his eyes realizing he’d sparked the reaction from you, crossing his arms as he said, “You’ve been studying.”

You nodded unable to fight your defensive sarcasm, “Isn’t that the point of going to University?”

He smirked as Kili let out a quick snort while your eyes darted to the clock on the wall through the next crowd of students that were filing in, continuing in Khuzdul, “I’ll let you get to class, meet me back here before five and we’ll head over together.” You nodded and started to turn, “And the weather is going to get worse later so you’ll be riding back with us.”

Your eyes met his again with a glare earning a stern gaze in return trying to cover hi growing smirk, “Glare all you like you’re not riding home in the rain, I’ll cut the chain on your bike if I have to.”

You rolled your eyes as Kili snorted again breaking into a fit of laughter at your mumbled comments about his Uncle while leading you to the door.

.

Finally after your last class you gathered your things again and headed back for Thorin’s finding him waiting outside his door with his bag slung over his shoulder buttoning his jackets that he’d pulled back on with a flash of a smile before leading you to the Dean’s office. His voice drawing you out of your thoughts, “Your classes go well?”

“Ya, have two essays due by Thursday.”

He glanced down at you, “On top of mine?”

“And Dwalins.”

“If you need more time..”

“I won’t, already wrote out the outlines for them.”

His eyes shifting to glance at you again, “You sure? You do have well past the normal course load.”

“I’m sure.” Your fingers sliding over the strap draped over your shoulder as you noticed the crowds of students lingering under the covers for their rides to bring their cars closer to reduce their chances of getting soaked, all eyeing you both as you passed while whispers came out about your family and assumptions at why you were walking with the stern teacher, his hand landing on the center of your back to allow you passage through the doorway first after opening the heavy wooden door for you triggering another type of rumor to start circling around through the group while your stomach clenched at the tingle in your mark from his contact.

After another two long hallways you’d reached the door to the Dean’s office, your eyes skimming across the silver nameplate along the wall beside his door reading ‘Finwe Noldor’ while Thorin’s knuckles knocked on the door earning a muffled, “Enter” in return.

His hand met your back again as he opened the door for you to enter first, the tall Raven haired man with silvery blue eyes offered you a small smile offering his hand out to you, “Miss Pear.” Shaking your hand firmly as you’d grabbed it “Or do you prefer Miss Mordor?”

You shot him a quick smile, “Either is fine.” The three of you took your seats after he shook Thorin’s hand.

Finwe grabbed your file opening it drawing Thorin’s attention at the sheer size of it, “5.0, with a stack of recommendation letters for your transfer along with another dozen from your Professors from your last few years from your undergraduate years among another five from your various employers for your course credits and community service requirements for your last scholarship.” His eyes raising to catch Thorin’s small impressed smile he’d grown while listening to your credentials, Finwe folded his fingers together resting his hands on your file while leaning closer to you both, “So what exactly are we here for today? Normally students wishing to drop Thorin’s courses tend to come here alone.”

You brushed your bangs back behind your ear drawing his attention from your ring to the earring you had hidden, forcing his head to tilt slightly before his eyes met yours again, “It’s not about me dropping his course, I, well, we, um.” You glanced at Thorin who was still looking at you with his faint smile before turning back to the Dean through a quick exhale, “He’s my Mate, and um there’s a conduct clause in my scholarship.”

Finwe smirked glancing between you both, “I see, you have quite a course load already, are you sure you can manage through this semester with him as your Professor?”

You nodded, “I’m sure, I’ve managed through harder work loads than this.”

Finwe let out a chuckle flipping through the file again, “Yes I saw your Freshman year schedule, I’m surprised you managed to sleep at all with your 14 classes through your 48 hours of community service you earned a week, not even mentioning your Holiday courses.”

You let out a nervous chuckle brushing your bangs back again after they’d fallen back across your face, “I promised my Grandfather I’d do my best, we’ve never been the kind to shy away from heavy loads, and most of the Professors gave weekly exams so I was able to sleep after I’d finished.”

He glanced at Thorin, “Are you sure you can treat her fairly?” His smile dimmed for a moment in realization, “With that I mean not favoring her over your other students, I am aware of your,” Sighing, “How shall I put this?”

Thorin smirked at him, “I will be just as strict with Miss Pear as I am with my other students, if anything I’ll be expecting more from her, same as with my Nephews.”

Finwe let out a chuckle glancing back to you, “Well, My Son Feanor will be auditing your class work and exams, so need to worry about that, and I will add your names to the list of classes for My other Son Findis to audit randomly through the semester, luckily for you two this class is only one Semester. Normally we would switch you to another class or even allow you to complete it online but unfortunately there are no other Professors teaching this course allowing the credits or schedule spot that would allow you to complete your degree this semester. But as long as the rules are followed there shouldn’t be any problems, I am glad you’ve brought it to my attention so soon, normally I don’t learn about these things until they’ve been found undressed in the classrooms by other students.”

His eyes drifting back to Thorin as he shifted in his seat, “There’s no risk of that happening.”

Finwe glanced at him raising his eyebrow after scanning his eyes over you earning a glare from Thorin when he spotted your hands curling tighter together on top of the bag in your lap before the Dean continued, “Hmm, I’m not sure I could promise that so easily. Either way I will have to make note of your marks, the original and confirm that you have earned your bonding marks.”

Thorin glanced at you again then looked back at Finwe, “Is that really…”

Finwe raised his eyebrow with half a smirk aimed at you, “Unless it’s in an inopportune location of course.”

You glanced at Thorin with a small forced smile, “It’s fine.” He nodded and joined you in standing earning a curious gaze from Finwe as he leaned back scouring across both of your figures trying to guess where the mark could be as you set your things in your chair while Thorin unbuttoned the bottom of his shirt before pulling the front right corner of his shirt free from his pants exposing the small formerly brown now periwinkle heart to the left of your bellybuttons matching the one exposed on your stomach as you raised the hem of your shirt. 

Thorin’s eyes darted to the small heart on your stomach eyeing the small patch of skin exposed tracing the small dips marking the muscles across your lower abdominal leading to the dips above your hip bones doing his best to hide his smirk as Finwe said, “It’s turquoise, hmm, haven’t seen one that color before.” While you both fixed your shirts back down, your eyes caught a flash of his while he slid his shirt back into his pants after re-buttoning the few buttons he had to undo before he offered his hand out for your hand as you said, “It’s more of a periwinkle actually” laying your hand with your new mark gently into his open palm allowing him to rotate it for inspection before releasing it and doing the same for Thorin before releasing his as well to make his notes before sending you both on your way.

.

Another flash of lightning forcing you into Thorin’s side while his arm curled around you protectively glancing down at you when you pulled away again, his voice dropping to a gentle concerned tone, “Are you alright?”

“Just triggers a bad memory.” Brushing your hair behind your ear again before pulling your raincoat over you and your bag before glancing at him again letting out a sigh at his lingering gaze waiting for an explanation if you were willing. “It reminds me of the headlights from the accident I lost my Parents in.” Letting out a nervous chuckle trying to force your pain back while he gently rubbed your back, “It’s not always, just the really big flashes.” You glanced up at him before turning and walking to where your bike was parked, he let out a sigh rejoining your side.

“If you ever need to talk about anything you can speak to me anytime.” You nodded spotting the groups of people still waiting for their rides to arrive, your eyes landing on Dwalin waiting in Thorin’s small suv, “Let’s get your bike.” He spotted your expression looking up at him, cutting off your near refusal with a smirk, “I’m not taking no for an answer.” Pulling out his umbrella to cover the both of you staying close by your side as you unlocked your bike and walked it over to his vehicle, grabbing his bag and umbrella as he insisted on lifting your bike into his trunk before walking you to the door behind his letting you in before getting in himself after closing his umbrella.

Dwalin gave you a large smile turning back to look at you, “So how’d it go?”

“Alright I suppose.”

Thorin let out a quick chuckle, “Had to show him our marks.”

Dwalin let out a laugh, “Oh this will be priceless, wait till Feanor hears you have a tiny brown heart on your stomach.”

Thorin let out a quick breath, “It’s blue now.”

Dwalin, “Hmm, blue…”

You let out a giggle drawing Dwalin’s gaze, “It’s periwinkle actually.”

Dwalin’s smirk grew lighting his piercing blue eyes turning to Thorin with another deep chuckle, “Oh how adorable, periwinkle, that’s the pale bluish purple one right? Oh Dis’ going to love this!!” Turning back to the road starting the drive home.

You bit the inside of your lip glancing out the window unsure why his comments about your mark had hurt you, watching the water coming down in sheets around you, Dwalin glanced back with a curious glance at your silence after seeing Thorin turning around in his seat after feeling a wave of unsteadiness hit him, his hand gently tapping your knee offering you a smile while Dwalin said, “Oh now I’m just giving him a hard time, I didn’t mean to insult you mark. It’s just cuz he’s such a grump and to have such an adorable mark he’s always had a hard time about it. Might as well have had a kitten on his stomach to go against his attitudes.”

“It’s not a problem, I got a hard time about it too, always told I was too serious to have a mark like mine.”

Dwalin let out a chuckle, “Well you’ve seen the boys, ours all match our personalities, mines an axe, though I guess you’ll be the one to bring out his snuggly side, the boys were the only ones to do it growing up. Babies, kittens and other small cuddly animals.”

You offered them a smirk trying to imagine Thorin snuggling with a tiny kitten, he caught your gaze forcing his face to curl into a smirk in return, “What is that look for?”

“I’m trying to imagine you snuggling with a tiny little kitten.”

He let out a chuckle rolling his eyes turning back to the front leaning back against his chair as Dwalin let out another laugh, the rest of the ride went fairly quickly, soon enough they pulled into your long driveway and parked under the large balcony covering the small bit of driveway before your front door and let you out before helping you pull out your bike out. Thorin stood next to you glancing down at you with another small smile before glancing at your front door unwilling to leave your side just yet, “Did you need me to help you explain the situation to Thranduil?”

You shook your head, “I should handle it myself.”

He nodded shifting his weight between his feet swallowing as he glanced at the door again, “Well if you need anything, we’re next door and you have our numbers.” Staring at you awkwardly before climbing back into his car as you turned to put your bike up in the garage heading inside, locking behind you and walking through to the front door hanging up your coat and leaving your shoes and returning to the kitchen to start cooking dinner laying your bag on the table running through what you imagined you could possibly say to your Dew Drop when he finally gets home. You finished your meal when you heard him pulling inside the garage making his way inside to join you after you called out, “Hope you’re hungry.”

You turned as you set out the food on the table hearing him dropping his coat on a chair near you offering you a large smile, “Everything go alright today Love?” Walking closer to you, his smile shifting to a concerned gaze when he caught your nervous shifting, “What did Thorin do?” Sliding his hands around your hips.

Your eyes locked with his, “Um.” You raised your hand showing him the new mark, “I ran into him, lightning.” Offering him another nervous smile.

His hands sliding around your back pulling you closer leaning down with a growing smile, “And you still remember me.” Letting out a chuckle at your small smile before accepting your kiss after you’d slid our arms around his neck pulling him down closer to you, deepening the kiss as your fingers slid through his hair hearing the soft moan he’d let out, breaking only as his stomach rumbled earning a giggle from you.

Pulling back you led him to a chair, “Let’s get you something to eat.”

He chuckled again, his eyes dropping to your stomach after he’d sat down, gently brushing up your shirt,   
”Still brown?”

A chuckle escaped him a you said with another giggle, “It’s periwinkle now.”

“Oh I bet it suits him.” Kissing your stomach before pulling your shirt back down and helping you into your chair beside his as you giggled again. “Did you speak with the Dean like you said?”

You nodded, “Had to show him our marks, Thorin seemed impressed by my file.”

He smirked at you taking a sip of the tea you’d set out for him, “I’m sure he was, he’s always had high expectations, even when we went to school together, spent hours studying even before our first classes, couldn’t imagine the trouble he’d cause had you been a slacker in your studies. You can still take his class?”

“Yes, Feanor is going to be auditing my work and exams. What happened with your day?”

“More of the same, finished the main layout for that new garden near the planetarium, just have to fill out the main gardens through the next week.”

“Sounds good.” Finishing your dinners quickly before he’d helped you clean up, watching as you’d set the dishes in the dishwasher, curling up behind you kissing your neck until you’d turned to pull him into a passionate kiss while he lifted you onto the counter keeping his hands sliding over as much of you as he could reach, his lips moving to kiss down your neck before whispering, “Let’s get upstairs before Legolas gets home.” Kissing you again as he carried you upstairs, grabbing your bag along the way, leaving it on the bench at the foot of the bed as he carried you to the bed quickly udressing each other through anoter round of pasionate kissing.

.

His eyes slid across your back as he watched you working through your first assignment, moving closer sliding his hand gently over the back of your thighs upwards to cup your ass while his lips slowly kissed their way up to the back of your shoulders, his body settling around your back glancing at your work chuckling at your soft hums from his kisses, “Am distracting you?”

You let out a giggle as you fiished your page, “Are you trying to?” Glancing back at him with a smirk earning one in return before he kissed the backs of your shoulders and laid out across your back to snuggle with you while you studied answering finally after you’d nudged his side with your leg, “Sorry, lost my train of thought.” Earning another giggle from you as he nuzzled against your back again.

When you’d finished your work finally his kisses grew more heated along your back before eventually turning you for another round before curling back around you for the night so you could both get enough rest after a quick shower, eying him closely as he pulled on his green boxer briefs before pulling on the green panties he loved on you with one of his tank tops that he helped you into stealing another kiss before carrying you back to bed.

.

Another pair of arms was once again curled around your back through your sleeping, you eyes opened after you heard your alarm being shut off, letting out a grumble at having to get out of your warm cocoon, a hand slid across your cheek brushing your hair back triggering a sting as the fingers touched the skin behind your right ear causing a soft hiss to escape you while Thranduil woke up with a loud grumble grabbing his right ear.

Legolas’ voice drw your mind from the sudden sting, “A Stag..”

Thranduil’s grumble stopped while he leaned over you gently turning your head and smiling as he saw the green Stag’s head letting out a quiet chuckle when his finger brushed against it triggering another sting to flash through his mark and force his second mark to wrap around his left index finger, whispering, “I knew it” before his lips crashed into yours for a passionate kiss.

Your fingers raised to turn his head, showing your second bonding mark on your right index finger, so you could see his mark with a giggle until Legolas’ hand laid on your hip triggering another sting and hiss from you and Legolas, his hand pulling the blanket down to find the small black crown on your hip along the waistband of your panties before quickly searching for his, finding his in a bright purple letting out a chuckle, “I have a new mark!!”

You and Thranduil both let out quick chuckles before having a group hug before all getting ready for the day and making a quick breakfast, your eyes dropping to your full plate as your smile dimmed for a moment until Thranduil said, “Don’t worry Love, if he gives you a hard time let me know.”

.

You nodded and finished your breakfast before joining Legolas in the car after replyng to Kili’s message, “Still raining, need a ride?”

“No, Legolas and are going together, no practice for him today. Is Thorin in a good mood today?”

Kili rolled his eyes glancing at his Uncle who was humming through making his breakfast, “An incredibly good mood why?”

“He’s not going to be in it for long, thought I’d warn you.”

He showed the message to Fili who said, “What could she mean by that?”

Kili, “Why’s that?”

“I woke up with another mark.”

Their mouths dropped open as Fili grabbed the phone, “Thranduil’s?”

“Ya, it’s in kind of an obvious spot that’s going to be hard to keep hidden forever.”

“Oh. Well we’ll do our best to help keep him from exploding, see you at school.”

“See you.”

Climbing into your suv while they both glanced over at Thorin who was still happily hummng as he carried his food to his seat, glancing up at the two of them, “What?”

They both forced smiles back on their faces as Fili handed Kili back his phone before  saying “Nothing” in unison, earning a raised eyebrow before he started eating his meal glancing over at them through his meal and to the phone Kili kept glancing back at while they whispered to each other.

…

Through your day you both tried your best to keep your minds on your work, finally reaching lunch with Fili and Kili both sitting at your sides to attempt to shield your new mark from Thorin’s view when they saw that their Uncles had both joined you, though as the meal continued you caught both of their expressions shift drastically when they spotted your new mark especially the deep green color. Your eyes landed back on Thorin to see him rub his face before dropping his eyes back to his lunch while he did his best not to storm off while holding back the large scowl fighting to spread across his face.

When your lunch ended you quickly stood in Thorin’s path, “Thorin.”

He quickly glanced down at you with a stern expression, “I’m happy for you both, I have to get to my next class.”

He walked around you as Dwalin rushed to your side saying, “He’ll calm down.” His small hopefull smile dimming when he saw the tears filling your eyes as you walked around him to head to your next class leaving him to glance at his Nephews after spotting Thorin pausing and turning to look at you wiping a tear that had slid down his cheek with a stunned expression before looking at his Nephews. Fili glared at Thorin before saying to Dwalin, “We’ll go calm her down.” Kili nodded breaking his glare at his Uncle before they rushed to join your side while Dwalin stormed over to Thorin’s side with a grunt, gripping his shoulder tightly growling in Khuzdul, “We need to have a discussion.”

Your mind racing through the new abandonment you’d just felt, first your Grandfather’s chosen 2nd wife and her children then Haldir and now the one person you’d been told could never turn against you driving the imaginary knife deeper into your chest.

..

You’d calmed down quickly enough after they curled their arms around your back both promising to get their Uncle past this jealousy of his, through his class he’d kept his eyes darting over to you noticing that you’d spent the entire class avoiding his eye contact even through his several questions directed at you or even when he’d tried to speak to you after once again being blocked by Kili who stepped in his way saying in Khuzdul, “Just give her some time, you really hurt her Uncle, she tried to warn us you’d get mad at her today.”

Thorin glanced at you while you walked trhrough the door, “I didn’t..”

“Just give her time.” Leaving his Uncle watching as he rushed to join your side walking you to your suv where you met Legolas who curled you into a tight hug when he caught your dim smile, helping you into your vehicle and driving you both home, your eyes darting to the door with a sigh dropping your eyes to the bag in your lap.

.

Legolas glanced at you seeing the tear that rolled down your cheek then glancing at the front door after checking the time on his phone knowing his Father should be home already, “Want me to get Dad?”

Your lip quivered before you nodded letting out a broken, “ya.”

He nodded and hurried inside returning with Thranduil who opened your door unhooked your seatbelt and curled you in a tight hug, “What can I do?”

“Can we visit Grandpa?”

He kissed the top of your head, “Of course, let’s get you something to eat first alright?”

You nodded and let him carry you inside to eat the meal he’d prepaired before each grabbing a change of clothes along with extra toothbrushes and toothpaste before heading to the hospital, once again making the quiet trip to the private room Melkor was being kept in, each step growing heavier until you’d crawled into the bed curling up at his side while they both did the same with Thranduil curling up behind you. 

Spending hours filled with silent tears rolling down your cheeks while you each took turns telling him what was going on in your lives along with what had happened at your various jobs and eventually all falling asleep around him, curling your hands around Melkor’s while you slept.  _I really could use your help with all this, I love you Grandpa, I just hope you’re not in any pain, If you are…_  

Not even able to finish the end of that thought as you woke up across his chest still gripping his limp hand as another tear ran down your cheek while you reached up to kiss his cheek whispering in Draconic, “I love you. If you’re in pain…you can rest now, I don’t want you to be in pain.” His steady heartbeat remaining steadily calming the stabbing pain in your chest while you laid your head back down to grip his hand tighter, staying curled around his for as long as you could before having to head to work again, Legolas drove dropping you off before stopping at his job to leave the keys with his Father so he could go to his job.

..

Through the low spots in your shift you worked through the rest of your school work before gaining a ride home from Arwen after she took you out for a lunch, you got back home while your phone lit up with a call from your advisors about a banquet that night that you’d completely forgotten about and calling Thranduil.

Thranduil, “Hey Love, everything go alright at work?”

“Mostly a quiet day, got a call though from Treebeard.”

Thranduil chuckled, “You forgot the Banquet?”

You let out a grumble, “You remembered?”

He let out another chuckle, “The reminder popped up on my phone an hour ago, I’ll be home in a bit, could you help me pick out my suit for tonight?” His voice shifting to a slightly pleading tone triggering a giggle from you.

“Sure thing Dewey.” Making your way to your shared walk in closet choosing your outfits as you traded ‘I love you’s’ before hanging up to complete laying out your outfit before climbing into the shower.

Your head turning to the glass door of the shower hearing Thranduil knocking gently before joining you, pulling him down for a kiss after he said, “There’s two hours till we have to leave.”

Letting out a muffled giggle as he lifted you and pressed you against the shower wall, staying in the shower until he’d eventually carried you back to the bed careful to avoid the clothes you’d left on the bed for you both, staying in each others arms for as long as you could manage after your last climaxes until you finally had to help each other up and into your outfits for the night.

.

His eyes scanning over you once again when he helped you out of the car your Grandfather’s board had sent for you, curlign his arm around your back for the group of photographers before leadign you inside, each woman you’d ran into on the way to your seats admiring the long strapless silver dress you’d chosen matching the light grey suit you’d chosen for him with a matching tie and a pale green shirt. Both keeping in your seats for as long as you could through the meal until the dancing started, sharing a few dances until the charity auction portion started triggering a painfully terrible set of jokes from the Men in charge before the auction winners were announced before you were able to head home again, undressing each other before pulling into another of Thranduil’s shirts curling up under the covers while he stripped and curled around you pulling you in for another kiss.

.

Your next week racing by, suddenly finding yourself at Thursday before you realized, the news about the banquet you’d both attended had gotten Thorin into another foul mood forcing him back into his courtyard distance from you during your lunches and focusing on sending each difficult question with lengthy answers to you, your lack of eye contact triggering the same fury he’d felt when you’d refused to touch him before. 

Once again this burning starvation for your contact, any contact drawing each moment of his free time into focusing on you, getting even to the point of using the earring that you’d given to Fili so he could keep his mind steady at least until you sat through another distant classroom. His limit being reached that day when you’d approached his classroom munching on a muffin that Kili had gotten for you from his coffee date with his Mate, Thorin’s expression shifting into a near scowl as you approached mid giggle pulling another piece off of the last half of the muffin, Dwalin caught his gaze unable to hold in his chuckle, “Just a muffin Thorin.”

Drawing in a deep breath while Dwalin nudged him with his elbow, his eyes turning back to you as you reached his door still avoiding his gaze, “No food in my class Miss Pear.”

He swallowed as your eyes locked on his splitting the muffin in half before shoving them both in your mouth shooting him a sarcastic smirk with your packed cheeks and passed through the crowd of the young men that had gathered around the door waiting to enter, all with their mouths open staring at you while you started chewing and headed for your seat as Kili snorted at his Uncle’s stunned expression before joining you again. Dwalin let out another chuckle patting his Cousin’s shoulder, continuing in Khuzdul, “Oh ya, she’s down right evil Cousin. May want to stay behind your podium today.” Chuckling again before heading back to his own classroom.

Thorin can’t stop looking at you through the class, completely hard, hiding it behind his large podium, feeling a pulse through it as you send him steamy thoughts, causing his pulse to spike while he fought to keep himself under control, making it throb but not letting him finish.

.

The next morning he’d woken to a message from you, “Is there a way I could get another chance to take your exam another day?”

He clenched his jaw after reading your message before replying, “I promised no special treatment, if you’re not ready you’ll have to take the failing grade.” Tightening his tie after sliding his phone back into his pocket, instantly regretting the message as he felt a pang of pain in his chest that dropped him to his knees with a loud gasp, the sheer volume of it causing Dwalin to rush into his room. The room came back into focus as his Cousin’s thick arms curled around him to help him over to his bed while his breathing steadied while Dwalin asked, “What is it?”

His hand reached out for the earring on the small table by his bed and shakily put it on, “Not sure, Jaqi asked for a reshedule on my exam.”

Dwalin let out a low growl, “I’m guessing you didn’t agree, just how’d you get on your knees?”

Thorin ran his hand over the still aching spot on his chest, “Felt like someone stabbed me in the chest. Couldn’t just be about the test, I can’t show her any favoritism. I wasn’t very harsh about it.”

“Must be something else then, she say why she had to miss it?”

“No, I didn’t ask.”

Dwalin let out a low grumble shaking his head before heading to wait for him downstairs, “You should have, when are you going to..”

“She’s the one who won’t meet my eyes at all.”

Dwalin glanced back at him raising an eyebrow, “Mhmm…And I’m sure you’ve been nothing but a snuggly romantic gentleman?” Thorin glared at him letting out a huff, “Mhmm.”

.

Thorin rubbed his face again before joining his Cousin out at their vehicle for the ride to school, the entire day having several messages sent between the Durins at your and Legolas’ absence triggering a flood of messages and calls to be sent to you between classes.

Thorin’s mood worsened as he spent the entirety of his class staring at your empty seat forcing his scowl to deepen, returning back to their home to settle into a seat around the dining room table to vent to their Cousin Balin, their Nephews returning as his sentence ended. “I don’t care what party she’s going to have to miss, she either takes the exam or she fails.”

Ori walks over, “Party!! You think she’s going to a party!! HER GRANDFATHER DIED THORIN, SHE’S NOT PARTYING SHE’S BURYING THE LAST MEMBER OF HER FAMILY!!”

Thorin sank back in his chair, his voice now almost a whisper spotting the saddened expressions on his Nephews’ facs, “I didn’t kn-“

Ori waved his arms, “No, you didn’t, cuz you didn’t let her explain, just spouted on about responsibility. Well you know what, she’s pretty damn responsible, she’s been the red headed step child of the Mordor clan.”

Gimli, “Her hair isn’t…”

Ori, “It’s a figure of speech. You know what all has happened to her? No you don’t, her Grandfather was the last person keeping her under a roof, she got kicked out by his Wife and her brats, taking everything they could get their hands on. But, she gets to keep her three jobs though, and the pompous ASS of a teacher who keeps glaring down at her for not shaking his hand, when she was told to be invisible and avoid all contact with people, seeing as she was always considered THE HELP!!” Ori walks off mumbling in a mocking tone, “Oh, she won’t shake my hand, so I’m just gonna rain down hellfire upon her!!”

His eyes darted to Fili as Kili cleared his throat trying to hide the break in his trembling voice, “She got a call from the Hospital last night, Melkor’s heart started giving out, he passed a few hours later.”

Fili, “She’s been spending all day planning his funeral and dealing with all the lawyers from the Company, it’ll be on the news soon.”

Kili, “Finally cleared the news to the press a little bit ago.”

They both left Thorin with his stunned expression as he dug his phone from his pocket sinking deeper into his chair while Dwalin slumped into the one beside him looking over his shoulder as he spent the next hour sending you several messages and voice mails trying to get you to contact him, finally understanding the stabbing pain he’d felt before, heading to the window to see if you had returned yet eventually laying out on his bed stretching out and eventually slipping into an excruciating nightmare filled sleep as Dwalin and his Nephews all shared his bed not wanting to be alone after your news even if they were still mad at Thorin.


	7. Chapter 7

As the last of the lawyers left at finalizing the funeral plans you found yourself seated in the center of your bed gripping your legs tight against your chest as what seemed to be the last of your tears slid slowly down your cheek from your swollen and bloodshot eyes while you stared at the news playing on the tv set along the wall broadcasting the news to the world while your phone lit up once again in front of your feet. Legolas’ hand reached from its position curled around your ankle as he held you tightly, curled around you on his side while Dewey ordered you three something to eat, his voice coming out it a dry cracking whisper, “Ori and Fili again, now Thorin too, all asking if you need anything.”

Your eyelids slowly closing with the sensation of dragging glass across your eyes as they did while a defeated sigh escaped you before you pressed your mouth against your knees and opened your eyes again noticing the time on the news stating it was nearly 10 pm signaling yet another hour you’d gone almost without eating with another loud growl refusing to be muffled by your legs pressed against you. Your meal was brought up a few moments later on a tray firmly gripped by Dewey, doing his best to remain calm as he felt your sporadic waves of emotion hitting him again as he neared you, blinking through the tears that were still streaming slowly down his cheeks, offering a small smile while you eyed the earring he’d been forced to put on after he’d nearly blacked out from touching you right after Melkor had passed.

He slid the tray closer to you both while Legolas sat up to claim his nearly soccer ball sized container of pasta and the fork that came with it as his Father helped you un-clench your frozen legs, each movement seeming as if they’d break as the joints straightened again before he laid a towel across your lap and piled a stack of pillows behind you then claimed the spot at your side grabbing his food as well. 

Your fingers all fumbled the foil ends straighter so you could remove the lid then curled your trembling hand around the fork and tentatively began to eat the incredibly delicious smelling pasta and yet somehow tasteless through your pain, chewing slowly and swallowing before your voice broke out just above a whisper, “Pick something else please.” When another flash of the famous image with you curled in your Grandfather’s arms as he pointed out the different areas of the factory to you, though this time in color allowing the world to realize that you had his eyes while the news anchor announced your relationship and that you would be inheriting the Company along with claiming his spot as the CEO while the pictures flashed to the one taken at the banquet recently with you curled in Dewey’s arms.

Legolas grabbed the remote and put on the only other show on that wasn’t obnoxiously mind numbing or completely centered around your loss, the latest season of Judge Blue, nearly able to draw laughs from you three as you slowly nursed your meals while sinking against each other, eventually spreading out across the bed in a twisted pile jerking the covers around you falling asleep with the tv playing in failed attempts to keep your dreams from being painful. Another round of glass dragging across your eyes as your alarm was shut off by a sighing Legolas who rubbed his puffy eyes and turned to see you offer him a small fraction of a smile while he brushed your hair out of your face and Dewey slowly woke from his curled position around you.

Legolas, “I’m sure they’ll let you shift your exams.”

You cleared your burning sand coated throat trying to gain your steady voice again without luck, “I’m going.”

Thranduil sighed from behind you sitting up and curling you in his arms helping you up against his chest, “Let’s get you ready then, I’m off today so I’ll bring you lunch.”

You nodded and Legolas went to his room to get ready as you were nearly carried into the shower after you were helped out of your clothes and held steady while you stood under the hot water gently rubbing your face hoping you could look semi-normal today, leaning against Dewey who was firmly rubbing your arms and back hoping to help relieve some of the tension still in your from your locked position the night before. After you’d dried off and redressed you pulled a small breakfast together and heading for Dewey’s car so he could drive both of you to school.

..

He parked in front of the same courtyard near the bike racks dropping his hand from the steering wheel to curl around yours again drawing you to turn to smile at him faintly, another sigh coming from him pressing his forehead to yours allowing both of you to close your burning eyes again while his other hand claimed your cheek gently, “If you want to leave at any time call me alright, I’ll be here for the first hour anyway, just in case.”

Your eyes opened and you parted again to give him a brief kiss and parting with his thumb brushing across your cheek, “I should be fine as long as no one talks to me.” He nodded and kissed you again.

Legolas curled his arm around your back gently rubbing it, “I’ll keep an eye on her long as I can.”

He pressed another gentle kiss to your forehead as you grabbed your bags and climbed out heading to your first classes avoiding the groups of students who eyed you closely while you passed, all wishing to say something but unwilling to be the first.

Thranduil parked in your normal spot and climbed out to go find Thorin, easily managing to do so remembering something Dwalin had said about it being near the courtyard with the Eagle statue, sighing again as he stepped into the empty classroom spotting Thorin slumped across his couch in his office while Dwalin was in the chair beside him running his hands over his face and straightening up giving Thorin’s leg a whack gaining his attention when he saw Thranduil enter. They both stood and walked into Thorin’s classroom stopping before him swallowing and shifting nervously running their hands over their pant legs with slightly hopeful expressions.

Thranduil drew in a steady breath doing his best not to scowl or throw a punch at Thorin, “Jaqi’s headed to her first class.”

Their mouths opened slightly and Thorin stammered out in a faint whisper, “She’s here?!”

Thranduil nodded shallowly sliding his fingertips along his jeans doing his best to control his temper, “We offered to keep her at home, she insisted on coming in as long as she can manage.”

Dwalin, “How is she, handling, everything..?”

Thranduil, “Better than yesterday hopefully worse than tomorrow.”

Thorin’s eyes met the pink shaded glare coming from his eyes exhaling and holding the gaze knowing he hadn’t done anything to help you through this recently, “Is there anything I can do?”

Thranduil, “Don’t touch her until she’s passed through this.”

Thorin’s brows pressed together while Dwalin’s did the same asking, “What?!”

Thranduil, “I’m not saying this as a hands off my Woman, I’m telling you this for your safety and hers, you have no idea what’s coursing through her mind and heart right now so give her time.”

Thorin, “I’m not promising anything of the sort, if she wishes to come to me…”

Thranduil raised his hands out in front of him as he spoke after pinching the bridge of his nose, “Thorin at least put on the earring.” Their eyes noticing the earring on his ear, “At least do that for her.”

Dwalin, “Anything else we can do?” Gripping Thorin’s shoulder to keep him from saying anything else.

Thranduil, “No condolences, she’ll talk about it when she’s ready.”

Thorin’s voice raised in irritation, “Oh really?! And just what are we allowed to do and say Thranduil?!”

Stepping closer to Thranduil who replied in a near growl, “You weren’t the one who had to pick her up off of the floor when he flat lined Thorin!! She collapsed and barely spoke for three hours after then we had to deal with lawyer after lawyer so  _don’t you dare_ demand  _anything_  from her!! You will sit and be silent and just let it hurt inside your chest because she’s doing everything she can to keep her pain from spilling out onto both of us, you know what happened when I went to lift her off the ground?! I blacked out! I’ve been with her the entire time he’s been sick, he’s been My Grandfather for over a decade, it’s devastating for me and Legolas as well and I still blacked out!” 

Their lips parted in shock again, “For nearly ten minutes, it hurts her  _that_  terribly that even just one touch and I was out, so do not push her today, for once in your damn life set it all aside and just focus on her pain. All she wants is to not have to fall apart right now, she lost everything, she loves me and Legolas but Melkor really was the last piece of it, the picture she had of her future how she imagined it as a child is just gone all she can do now is try to find her way back up to her feet again, can you manage that?!”

Thorin nodded through his stomach clenching feeling a stirring of emotions flowing through him that weren’t his own, “Take off your earring.”

Thranduil let out a rumbling breath, “I don’t need to, those are my emotions you’re feeling, don’t worry it’ll only last until she’s better.” His head turned to see the students entering his room then turned back, “Just give her some space.” Then turned and walked back out as Dwalin rubbed his back mumbling in Khuzdul, “I doubt he’d use this as a way to push you away from her, if she needs you she knows how to get to you, we won’t let her out of our sight so just focus on your classes.” Thorin nodded and dug into his pocket to retrieve the earring he’d been running between his fingers before Thranduil came to talk to them, slipping it on and turning to start his class when the last of the students had taken their seats.

..

Silently you claimed your same seat in your first class avoiding the eyes of everyone in the halls and class, dropping the essay you’d finished two days before on the professor’s desk as you entered, drew out your notebook and textbook readying to take notes, watching the professor who gave the top of your head a remorseful glance before starting. 

Your next few classes were filled with the same awkward pitying gazes with the same spreading silence pooling out from around you continuing through your final class before lunch, which you ate seated in the back of your small suv so you wouldn’t have to be stared at by everyone in the courtyard. 

The young Durins however had found you and joined you silently grouping around you sharing the meal in a quiet snuggling pile after having been told by their Uncles about Thranduil’s requests, avoiding the main topic at hand to attempt a laugh from you by telling you about their professors and the other students who were proving just how flawed the future plans for the fundraising marathon in a few weeks at not even having chosen a location yet and they’d already sent out for the flyers. 

Ori was the one to succeed when he’d said they’d also sent out for shirts in the opposing school’s colors with a third school’s mascot spread across the backs, leaving you wiping a burning tear from your cheek while climbing out to head to Bifur’s class with Fili and Kili curled around your back and middle weaving you through the crowd, slightly relaxed at your brief moment of laughter even as it faded and you tensed again while you felt Thorin’s eyes scanning over you during your crossing of the courtyard.

Dwalin glanced at Thorin seeing his stunned look as he trailed your path before them, whispering in Khuzdul, “She’s made it this long, must be a good sign.”

Thorin whispered back, “She looks absolutely miserable, why would he let her come at all today?”

Dwalin nudged Thorin’s arm gaining his full attention, “She’s able to choose when she’s ready Thorin, perhaps she might take tomorrow off, you never know.”

Thorin nodded and they both headed for their classes as he stole another glace at you, the three of you found your seats once again claiming your projects and easing through the class, thankfully your carving was all done and you spent the class polishing and doing the final sealing coats on the owl statue that Bifur admired while you left it in the vented area to dry easily gaining you a passing grade for the project.

.

Dwalin stood at his desk offering you a small smile that even with his best intentions made you want to hurt him for the pitying gaze, you handed him your essay and mumbled in Khuzdul, “Don’t make me hit you.”

He smirked at you against his willpower not to, “If it would help feel free to do so.”

You nodded as your lip quivered again, your voice trembling through the rough language again, “I may take you up on that.” Causing his smirk to grow larger as he watched you draw in a quick breath and head for your chair and starting his class as he saw a group of students starting to attempt to speak to you drawing their focus to him in a frenzy for the still standing class to draw out their supplies to start taking notes, lasting for the first near twenty minutes until he passed out the surprise tests that he’d prepared. 

He made sure to glance at you gauging your reaction for any changes before settling into his chair waiting to see if you’d reach the same breezing speeds you’d always completed them, scanning the class pausing on you spotting a few questions you’d froze on and regained yourself finishing with nearly an hour left to the class, grabbing your things to drop the test on his desk spotting his smirk again with an eye roll and a sigh before he whispered in Khuzdul, “Couch is free if you wanted to relax before your next class.” 

You nodded and followed his pointed thumb to head through the open door to his small office, setting your bag on the table in front of it and curling into the end of the large plushy couch, grabbing the blanket folded over the back and covering yourself resting your head on the arm closing your eyes with another sigh doing your best not to think about anything at all just focusing on the clock ticking on the wall.

After class he collected the last of the tests and joined you in his office while the last of the students lingered trying to get another peek at you while you fumbled an attempt to refold his blanket, he chuckled grabbing the other end and mirrored your folds, “You didn’t have to fold it again, Thorin’s the only one who does, the rest of us just toss it back on the couch.”

Fighting the urge to just drop the thick blanket you nodded mumbling, “Didn’t know that.”

“He’s an ass, we all know it, even he does and if you need to you can come back here if he’s staring or breathing or anything that’s bothering you.”

“You did warn me though about the foot in the mouth thing.” Eying the group of students filing in for his next class, “ I should go.” He smirked grabbing the blanket after the last fold and tossing it onto the couch and freezing facing the wall as you pressed against his chest settling your hands on his sides in a timid half hug that deepened as he gently curled his arms around your back and pulling tighter as you sighed curling your arms around his back and holding there for a few moments before you slowly pulled back and he reluctantly released you, “Thank you Dwalin.”

He smiled at you with a slight nod, “Anytime, keep me posted on that punch.” Drawing a soft attempt at a chuckle while you left, pulling out his phone to text Thorin to leave his office open for after his exam and that you might be a couple minutes late so act distracted to miss the normal prompt locking of the door.

.

Thorin glanced at his phone as it chimed quickly reading the message from his Cousin standing in the doorway of his class allowing his students edge into his class slowly slightly afraid after hearing about the exam from the prior classes, the last of the students claimed their seats when he saw you rounding the last corner from the edge of his vision and he not so subtly dropped to one knee quickly untying his shoe as you approached, he smirked at the ground as you mumbled in Khuzdul, “So subtle, careful or you might tear that suit of yours.” 

Walking past him and heading for your seat as he retied his shoe then stood brushing himself off and heading inside and locking the door ruining the next five students days as they arrived several minutes later, glancing at you after he’d grabbed the stack of tests to begin handing them out making sure to make a stop in his office making sure the snacks he’d kept hidden there were out on the table for you along with a few water bottles and the thick flannel blanket he kept on his large plushy couch. 

Leaving the door open and glance over at you again briefly heading back to his desk to watch the rest of the class through their exam, adjusting his earring unconsciously every time you adjusted yours while keeping you in the corner of his vision at all times and smirking as you’s managed to be one of the first ten to finish once again. Closing the thick packet and grabbing your bag trying your best to keep your eyes open as you felt your exhaustion slam into you walking down the long stairs to his desk and laying the test down on the growing stack and glancing at him meeting his eyes, your mouth opened and closed before your eyes dropped to his desk and he whispered softly in Khuzdul, “There’s a couch in my office if you want to rest.” You nodded, “Help yourself to what’s in there.”

Turning you headed for his couch noticing the group of females from the week before watching you open mouthed as you headed into his office, a small smile pulling onto your face at what he’d set up for you, laying your bag in the large chair by the couch and curling up on his couch after pulling off your shoes seeing him smirking at you in the corner of your vision before he turned back to the group, unfolding the blanket and curling up tight in it snuggling against the pillows he’d added to the couch. Closing your eyes and slipping quickly into a nap, your dreams swirling mostly in nonsense surrounding your classes and the other students twisting into some strange soap opera ending with a strange possessed doll that had triggered Ori into a mass killing spree using his vast army of birds while Fili and Kili aided him with their Polar bear cub forces.

When his class had finally ended he collected the last of his tests and soon headed for his office placing the tests in his bag on his desk smirking at you curled up in a small ball with your hair pooled out around you taking the chance to snap a quick picture of you before heading over to you saying softly, “Jaqi?” 

Noticing Legolas walk in and head straight for his office when he spotted your shoes in front of the couch, hurrying when he saw Thorin leaning forward to brush your hair out of your face, “Jaqi?” His finger gently brushes your cheek while another stab went through his chest followed by a heavy invisible force slamming into his torso knocking the wind out of him causing the room to go dark and feeling a pair of hand gripping him tightly as he lost consciousness while images of you and your Grandfather flooded through his mind ending with you collapsing to the floor as the steady ringing of the heart monitor announced his passing through your muffled sobs. 

His eyes blinking open groggily finding himself seated in his large chair with his head slung back, his head rolled forward as a groan escaped him at the steady dull throbbing in his chest sending a growing ache through his torso spreading into his limbs, rubbing his chest with his hand spotting Thranduil seated on the couch beside you looking at him with a partial disappointed scowl with his arms crossed, “I did warn you.”

Thorin nodded sitting up, his eyes shooting wider as another stab went through his chest as you flinched from your dream locking eyes with Thranduil again, “How long did this last for you after?”

Thranduil, “It hasn’t stopped. Like I said before it won’t until she starts to feel better. Did she finish her exam?”

Thorin nodded with a pained expression as you curled tighter again while Legolas rubbed your back in hopes of calming you, “She did, bit slower than normal but I’m sure she did well enough.”

Dwalin helped Thorin steady himself as he stood while Thranduil gently uncovered you curling you against his chest while Legolas grabbed your things, “I’m going to get her back home.”

The Durins nodded and Thorin said, “If she’s not feeling better tomorrow I can make sure she gets copies of all the notes from her other classes.”

Thranduil, “We’ll have to wait and see, if she doesn’t I’ll make sure to text you or throw a message wrapped rock at your house something.” They nodded and watched as he carried you to Thranduil’s vehicle.


	8. Chapter 8

A round of quacking drew you from your strange dreams, your hand found your phone quickly and answered it receiving a round of panicked shouts from Ori, your eyes squinted into focus, “Ori, slow down, what happened now?” Dewey propped up on his elbow from his spot stretched across your middle as Legolas rose from your shoulder.

His still panicked but slightly slower shouts came through, and you could almost imagine his arms flailing as he walked in small pacing circles, “There’s a fox, one of the workers on the gazebo, something hurt it, we got it but it’s bleeding, I don’t know what to do. There’s no feathers Jaqi, all I’ve been studying is how to work with feathers!!”

You sat up rubbing your face, “Alright, bring it here, I’ll get my kit, see what I can do here and take it to the office after, if I need to. Was it alone?”

“It um, well it’s small, they only found it from the yelps.”

“Alright, bring it over.” He hurridly agreed and hung up to bring it over as more panicked shouts in the background could be heard.

You brushed the covers down filling in Dewey and Legolas, the latter ran to grab your supplies bag as you slid to the edge of the bed doing your best to ignore the pulsing ache in your chest that nearly made the room spin as you stood and headed for your closet to pull on a pair of jeans and socks under Dewey’s tank top, ignoring the skin showing along your sides from the lowcut sleeves and pulling your hair back into a messy bun, adding your shoes while Dewey pulled on his clothes to help however he could. You got downstairs as Legolas opened the door revealing Thorin’s car screeching to a stop and Thorin climbing out of the car with a large towel and blood on his shirt as the towel squirmed while he rushed over and Ori climbed out of the car before putting it in park, having to climb back inside to park it and shut it off before running to join you as Dwalin climbed out with Ori’s few supplies he had brought.

You showed them inside to a table in the sitting room near the door, walking coser to Thorin as Dewey covered the table, folding back the towel and whispering in Draconic to the small panicked baby fox, “There now Little One,” It’s tossing and squirming ceased as its eyes met yours while a small smile formed on your face with Thorin and the Durins watching intently as your arms curled under the towel carrying it to the table and setting it down getly rubbing its head, “Now I need you to be very still.” It let out a squirming whimper eyeing the men around you, “None of us are going to hurt you.”

Your eyes locked again as it laid out flat reveling the broken leg and the large gash along its side squeaking out, “Mother,”

Pulling on your gloves you glanced at the Durins switching out of Draconic, “Any of you know where he was?”

Dwaling nodded, “Out near the gazebo behind the well.”

You nodded glancing at Legolas who stepped forward waiting for an order, “You’re gonna have to go find its Mother.” While you opened your bag and puled out the supplies.

Legolas smirked through a nod, “I’m on it, I’ll get the gear.”

Dwalin, “Gear?” You gently started to inspect the wound through its tiny pained squeaks.

Dewey went to join him, “Happens more often than you think, hurt strays tend to show up a lot.”

Dwalin noded, “I’ll help you find it.”

Thorin watched closely while Ori continued his small panicked circles as you drew one of the small vials and a needle with your right before waving your hand over the small creature’s face whispering again in ancient Elvish making it fall asleep and catching Thorin’s eye as he said, “Didn’t think Elves could still do that.”

You cuckled filling the syringe and giving the fox a shot to prevent infection and for its pain, “Depends on the breed mostly, though it’s really up to the Elf if they actually study their abilities.” Grabbing the tools to stop the bleeding and cleaning the gash before you stitched it.

Thorin, “And was that Draconic earlier?”

“Mhmm, works better than Elvish to calm animals.” You finished pulling the splinters and twigs from the wound before letting out a sigh as you examined the leg waving your hand over it.

Ori stepped closer, “What is it?”

“It’s broken, we’re going to have to take it in.” You glanced at Thorin while Ori nodded and glanced around the room nervously, he offered a quick smile, “Could you reach in my pocket and get my phone?” Twisting while he retrieved it and unlocked it using your code and dialing the office hearing Frodo who quickly relayed your message as the others came back with an animal carrier.

Legolas, “No sign of the Mother, but there was 3 more cubs, they said they haven’t seen their Mother in days.”

Dewey walked closer to see how the cub was as Dwalin mumbled, “Still don’t know how you can understand them.”

You glanced up at him, “Dwarves speak to Ravens don’t they?”

Dwalin, “Well that’s different.”

Ori, “Not really, they tend the land creatures and we claim the high birds, except eagles.”

“Eagles rarely speak to anyone, though they tolerate a select few, depends on the bird.” You gently curled the blanket around the fox as Dewey helped you pack up your things as you filled him in as you curled the fox against your chest.

Ori fumbled for his keys that Dwalin claimed with an eye roll leading the way as your Mates followed you closely, cradling the small fox between them as they both gently stroked the small fox while Thorin stole small glances at you noting the circles still under your eyes and asking, “Did you sleep alright?”

You met his concerned gaze, with a small foced smile that seemed to dim his smile even more, “Some interesting dreams, you?”

Thorin, “Tossed a bit, something about Ori and a posessed doll.”

A giggle escaped you drawing a curious smile on his face as Dewey said, “Don’t forget the part about the dancing ice cream cones haunting Fili and Kili.” He glanced at Thorin, nodding his head at you, “Her dream, not mine.” Making both of them chuckle.

.

They helped you out of the car through Dewey’s door as Thorin slid out after, the group followed you inside through the door that Frodo held open for you heading back for the operating room with Legolas following with the cubs in the carrier he was gently cradling. Elrond eyed the small fox approvingly of your work so far leading you to get an xray of the injuries first then back to the operating table guiding you through the operation.

The Durins and Dewey crowded the waiting room as Arwen eyed the group with a growing smirk finishing her last set of tasks before heading over to join the group, eyeing Thorin who glanced up at her when she approached, leaning back from his hunched over positon while Dewey chuckled at what he guessed she would say.

Arwen smiled at him eyeing his bloodstained tshirt and jeans, “So, I take it you’re the Durins.”

He nodded glancing at her nametag, “Yes we are, Arwen.”

She chuckled, “Oh I bet you’re the one.” Glancing at Dewey, “It’s him?”

Dewey rubbed his neck through another chuckle, “This Is Thorin.” Nodding his head in Thorin’s direction as Dwalin asked, “What’s all this about?”

Arwen chuckled again, “Nothing to worry about, just heard a lot about you.”

Thorin squinted, “So you’re friends then?”

Arwen nodded, “Not for very long, she’s only just started here, but my Grandfather Celeborn said she’s the best worker he’s had, so when she started here I knew we would be.” Twisting in a small circle, she turned as you came back out clutching the small Fox still sleeping still curled in the towel while Legolas followed with the carrier beside Elrond who was holding a small bag for you. 

The group all stood and inspected the small fox in your arms while Elrond eyed Thorin with a chuckle gaining his attention, holding out his hand which Thorin accepted with a curious expression, “You must be Thorin, the one with the great a..wardrobe.” Smiling down at you as you shot him a small glare after they’d dropped the handshake, you huffed rolling your eyes as Thorin glanced at you with a curious half smirk as you mumbled, “Don’t ask.”

Thorin chuckled glancing at Elrond then back to you with a smirk, “You talk about my clothes?”

Elrond smirked at him as Arwen burst into giggles saying, “I’ll help you into the car.” Curling her arm around your back leading you out passing Frodo again after you’d rolled your eyes leaving Thorin chuckling again, glancing at Dewey who nodded his head to the door nudging his arm, “Better than the alternative.”

Thorin hummed in agreement, “Seems she could have made quite a terrible image of me with how I’ve been.”

Dewey chuckled again, “At least you realize it.” Climbing in behind you curling his hand around your thigh stroking it gently pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead snuggling againt your side and stroking the injured fox.

Thorin climbed in beside you offering another smile, “So what’s going to happen to the little fox?”

His fingers stroking the fox’s head again, “I’ll look after it till it’s healed its siblings too.”

He nodded galncing at you again, “You look tired, are you staying home tomorrow?”

Your eyes adjusting to the light from the setting sun behind him through the window feeling another wave of exhaustion hit you, nodding you answered, “Probably should, finished all my exams yesterday.”

His smile grew, “Good, we’ll collect your notes for you. Let you get plenty of rest with the little one here.” Drawing a small smile on your face as you snuggled against Dewey’s side glancing at the little fox as its feet twitched in its sleep while Thorin inched closer to rest his head against your shoulder as his fingers gently curled around your arm near your elbow rubbing small circles against your skin, the small comforting strokes paired with the weighted contact from both of them driving a tear down your cheek to slide down Dewey’s arm. His fingers gently wiped your cheek before pressing another kiss to your forehead and laying his hand on your thigh again to stroke it again while you watched the ring you’d bought him coated in stones similar to yours reflecting in the yellow light filling the car through the ride back.

Ori turned to glance at you with an awkward smile, “Thank you again for helping with this.”

You smiled at him feeling another tear slide from the corner of your eye onto Dewey’s shoulder spotting Legolas sneak a picture of you three on his phone, “Anytime, can’t just let the little guy stay in pain.”

He nodded, “Also about the minor freak out I had..”

A soft forced chuckle came from you, “We all have those moments, you’re still learning, besides I’m sure had it been a bird you would have known just what to do.” Bringing a small smile to his face.

Thorin’s head lifted off your shoulder when Dwalin parked outside of your house again, his fingers stayed on your arm as long as he could manage helping to hold you steady while you climbed out, the group came in for some pizza, after heading out into the garage again Legolas returned with a large pet bed and the gated enclosure for the foxes while Ori grabbed the spare carpet and the puppy pads and empty bowls for their food to set up their area in the living room. 

Dwalin watched them curiously, “You just have all this laying around?”

Legolas chuckled grabbing the armful he was holding to add it to their new area, “It happens a lot.”

Thorin cradled the carrier while he peeked inside rubbing one of the cubs heads with his fingers poking through the door as Dewey left the room, after their area was all set up Dewey returned with a shirt clutched in his hand, he gently traded the shirt for the carrier to release the cubs as you laid out their brother after pulling in a small shirt on him so he couldn’t get to the stitches. Legolas collected the shirt to toss it in the laundry room while the still shirtless Thorin stole another quick glance at you before pulling the replacement tshirt on before moving over to kneel at your side watching the small cubs exploring their enclosure after sniffing at their injured brother.

Thorin smirked as he watched the cubs snuggle against your hand that you’d dangled inside, “You need help looking after them?”

You glanced over at him resting your chin on your arm shaking your head, “Not the first time I’ve taken in cubs, it’s just getting the right foods and schedule for them. If you’re asking to visit you’re welcome to.”

His smile came back as your eyes lingered on his, “You do know that if you need anything you can call one us, we’ll do what we can to help.” You nodded and his smile dropped as your eyes grew pinker and filled with tears that quickly slid down your cheeks, he brushed his cheeks dry as he breathed through the stabbing in his chest while you wiped your cheeks dry and drew slow shaky breaths trying to focus on the foxes with his hand gently stroking your back. 

You both turned back to the door as the bell rang, quickly standing you sniffled wiping your cheeks again to answer it wondering who it could be since the pizza wouldn’t have shown up that fast, after another quick sniffle you opened the door to find Fili and Kili with large smiles and bags filled with snacks and sodas drawing a smile on your face as they both curled you into a group hug.

Fili brushed a tsrand of curls back behind your ear, “So how are the babies?”

Kili glanced around curiously, “Nice place, plenty of places to hide them.”

You giggled nodding your head and led them back to the group who were choosing a movie to watch while Thorin chuckled at the fox bouncing around his hand in a game to avoid his petting it before turning to smile at his Nephews who added their goodies to the table before joining Thorin and you wiped the tear lingering on your chin and headed to the couch to curl up against Dewey’s chest. His arms eagerly curling around you pressing another kiss to the top of your head while your legs wrapped together and Legolas used your stomach as a pillow while you curled your arms across his chest and head.

The three of you stayed curled together until the bell rang again, Legolas rose to get it and Dwalin waved his hand with a smirk, “Nah, we ordered it I’ll handle it, you three stay comfortable.” You smirked back at him while he left the room pulling out his wallet and Thorin joined him after shooting a breif smile at you, the both of them returned with armfulls of pizzas that drew a groan and a loud growl from your stomach that made Fili and Kili both smirk as the other Durins chuckled softly with growing smiles.

Dwalin, “Seems food got here just in time, you take as many boxes as you like Darling, we’ll just scrap for the rest.”

Making you roll your eyes, “I’m not going to eat, what is it, 20 pizzas?”

He chuckled again as Legolas and Dewey helped you to the large coffee table in front of the couch where they’d set up the food, “You sure about that, the grizzly you swallowed sounds mighty hungry.” He smirked at you again setting 5 boxes in front of you and opened the top box then smiled as you grabbed one of the slices biting your lip breaking the cheese apart in the stuffed crust and raised the slice and quickly took a huge bite out of it and smirked at the garlic crust making the men around you smile at you before claiming their own. 

By the time they had settled you were on your third slice as Legolas came back from the kitchen with a tray of glasses and ice for the sodas, laying three in front of him, you and while his Father poured your drink first before his and Legolas’, then settled on his Father’s left so Thorin could sit beside you on your right smiling at your appetite while he memorized your choice in soda along with all your little eating habits.

As the movie had ended you’d finished your third pizza, sitting sideways, curling your legs back in Thranduil’s while he still was finishing off the three pieces still on his plate leaving you to lean against Thorin’s side, who happiy accepted being your pillow while he finished his with Legolas leaning back against you passing you the drink you were sharing in his unwillingness to leave his comfortable spot.

..

As the Durins got ready to head home you checked on the fox cubs one more time making sure they were covered in the blanket you’d left for them and headed upstairs after Legolas had locked up after your guests had left you and Dewey put the rest of the pizza and snacks up while Legolas went to bed to get up early for class the next morning. 

You let out a soft sigh pinching the bridge of your nose with your other hand on the counter supporting you weight as your eyes drooped again, a soft chuckle came from beside you while a strong pair of arms curled around your middle lifting you with a velvety whisper as they shut off the lights in the kitchen, “Let’s get you to bed.” Allowing you to curl into his chest until you were laid back on your bed and helped out of your jeans before being curled around after the lights were turned out in that room as well, you buried your head into the crook of his neck mumbling, “Love you Dew Drop.” His hand slid across your cheek kissing your forehead again, “I love you Darling.” Pressing his head against yours and slowly falling asleep to see which strange dream your subconscious could dredge up.

.

The sunlight slowly trickled into the morning forcing your eyes open again drawing in a steady breath you felt the arms curled around your back tighten while another deep gust of hot air blew over the top of your head before his head snuggled against yours, off in the distance in the house you heard the fox cubs squeaking at each other playfully in their area the rest of the house mainly silent drawing the sudden burst of pain when you woke up to simmer down to its normal steady ache. 

The soft groan coming from Dewey below you drawing you to adjust the earring on his ear after yours blindly then slide your hand gently over his chest to curl around his side and snuggle closer to him, another grumble escaped him and he turned drawing you closer while you wove your legs between and over his legs to be flush up against him with his arm now as your pillow and the other holding you in place. Your comfortable position however not lasting long as his phone rang only to be answered by Legolas who’d come in to give you a hug before he left for class, “Hey Grandpa.”

Another sting went through your chest forcing the arms around you to tighten again before another kiss was pressed to your forehead as his eyes opened, glancing up at his son he reached out to accept the phone when it was handed to him and mumbling and groaning after he’d hung up curling tightly around you as Legolas laid on top of you both in a blanketing hug.

Legolas, “What did he say?”

Dewey grumbled again through the kiss he’d pressed to your forehead, “Needs me to go in today, board something or other.”

You giggled through Legolas kissing your forehead, “Guess you’ll need help choosing a suit then?”

He chuckled, “Well you do know how helpless I am with those decisions. You want to come?”

You sighed, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to stop by to check on the board.”

Legolas climbed off of you helping you up before he curled you in another hug before heading out while you led Dewey into the closet as he stripped to choose his suit before you both showered and dressed, you helped him into his suit and you chose the far more comfortable option of jeans with one of his sweaters, adding a pair of long socks and he helped you into your one so called dressy item of heeled boots choosing to stay out of makeup and leave your hair hanging down freely. 

After a breakfast for you both and the foxes you’d informed them that you would be back soon which they gratefully accepted as leaving it time for another nap after you’d assured them that they were safe inside your home, all burrowing back under their blanket while you recovered their injured brother and headed for Dewey’s car.

.

The entire drive over he’d kept his hand curled around yours, “Sure you want to head up to yours? You could curl up in my office if you’d like.”,

“Treebeard’s been asking for notes on his new ideas for nearly a month now, have to face the desk sometime.”

He kissed your hand sweetly, “If you’re sure,” he’d stopped dropping you at the door of Mordor Inc before heading to the building in the neighboring lot, “Text me when you want to leave.”

You gave him a quick kiss and headed inside gaining more than a few shocked expressions from the few scattered people you’d passed, all greeting you respectfully though the awkward air filling the building made you want to run screaming next door to curl up in Dewey’s arms and never leave. 

The elevator doors closed allowing you a silent moment to close your eyes and draw in several deep breaths readying yourself for the painful next steps, passing through the doors you traced the familiar steps to the main board meeting/idea room. 

The large empty room coated in sheets and notes all over the walls, the few standing out were sketches from you and Melkor, another few deep breaths later had drawn the mist from your eyes allowing you to examine the new stacks of designs and plans, your trembling hand drew the wheeled chair closer to you after grabbing a pen and one of the countless sticky note pads from the center of the table.

One by one you examined them leaving note after note along with a few alterations for the diagrams spread across the tiny colored sheets you’d added working your way around the table clearing all of them as the flood of your board members had made their way into the room, all slightly disheveled and nearly two hours earlier than they normally are in far more casual clothes at their sudden awakenings with the alert that their new boss had stopped by. With Melkor’s passing landing on the normally scheduled mandated off days the building was mainly abandoned except for a select few who need the hours for the inability to work on any of the other 5 days available, you smiled up at them though the weak forced show of your adapting to the change soon broke leaving you in your normal blank expression.

“Morning.”

They all nodded their heads and greeted you before Saruman stepped forward, “Miss Pear, we weren’t expecting you in so soon.”

You set down the pen in your hand offering another brief smile, “Thranduil got called in to a meeting, thought I could work through some of these ideas, I’m a bit behind.” You glanced over at them as they all walked closer passing out the ideas before setting up the projector to head through them each, adding more and more notes while you all discussed the options, all of them bearing the same shadows under their eyes at the weight of the timing for your appearance after such a loss for all of you. 

.

Each of them personally offered their support should you need it when you’d gotten the text that Thranduil was finished next door and would meet you outside, his smile returned as you climbed back in the car letting out a long shaky breath, his question of how it went dragging the quiver from your lip while your face twisted. You curled forward with a gasp covering your face followed by the steady stream of tears that flooded out through another set of shaking gasps for air between quiet sobs as he curled around your back holding you tightly until you’d calmed down again thankfully for once your earring was in place to spare Thorin from the random burst of tears in class.

Another shaky exhale later you sat up while he wiped your cheeks, and your trembling squeak of a whisper said, “It shouldn’t be this easy to take his seat.” Another squeak escaped you as another tear fell and your flooded pink eyes locked on his, “I didn’t have any questions, didn’t need any instructions, they weren’t teaching me what I’m expected to do,” You bit your lip glancing away fighting another tear from falling before glancing at your lap, “He taught me everything,” locking eyes with him again as he brushed your cheeks again as another tear fell, “I shouldn’t know everything already, I’m barely in my 20’s,”

His fingers brushed your cheeks again as another tear slowly slid down his, forcing a small smile through his shaky breath, “He was 21 when he formed Mordor Inc, you are his twin practically, it couldn’t be in better hands. He may have taught you the ground work but the future of the company, there’s still plenty for you to learn, to find out for yourself. He built it and you get to carry it into the next age, for now keeping the groundwork steady is a good thing, there’s always more available later. I know you love the struggle, I know it helps you through, but please don’t be too hard on yourself for being properly prepared.”

You nodded blinking away another set of tears, “How was your meeting?”

His small smile returned, “Father brought some more ideas to push back our reforming trade meeting with Mordor Inc for another week, so we can have some more time without the cameras everywhere. Any word on the Wraiths?”

You shook your head, “Their pictures are up at the front security desks to ban them, been there since their last press conference before the will reading.”

He kissed your forehead, “Let’s get back home, curl up with the foxes.”

You nodded through another tear falling with a small smile as his hand dried your cheek again, “Sounds good.”

.

You lounged on the couch again as the foxes were set out around you with the injured fox in front of you snuggling in a small ball still drowsy from the pain medicine as the others happily nuzzled against you determined to brighten your mood while Dewey made lunch along with bringing them their next meal before pulling out of his jacket and tie, un-tucking his shirt then curling around you for a few movies and naps through the rest of the day until Legolas had returned home. He’d volunteered to make dinner as the Durins arrived bringing your assignments while Thorin and Dwalin had news about your other teachers.

They sat on the couch near you, soon to be jumped on and snuggled by the foxes bringing smiles to their faces before looking back at you again.

Thorin, “Spoke to your other Professors, got the full list from Legolas yesterday, you have three exams next week but they’ve all granted you the week off, to count you present as long as you handle the workload from home if you’d like. Normally in these cases the students normally stay home but if you just need one or two classes off they’ll allow it.”

Dwalin, “They’ve also agreed to send us with the full notes from the classes you miss, though Bifur’s asked if you’d be alright with him bringing his courses here for you next project.”

You nodded, “ Of course, thank you.”

Thorin, “No need to thank us for anything, though I have to admit it was a lot easier to just catch them all in the lounge rather than have to cross the campus 15 times, honestly woman I can’t understand how you can manage it all.” 

You giggled again as a fox cub had climbed onto his shoulder and had been licking his cheek as he spoke brushing his beard out of place before rubbing his face against his cheek earning a deep chuckle from the Durins, especially his Nephews who had been filming and snapping pictures of it. He smiled as your smile grew while he chose to rub his cheek against its head and chuckled as his plan worked drawing you into another set of giggles.


	9. Chapter 9

Barely a week had passed and you managed to nearly return to all your classes fully each day, though as the end of the week drew closer your planning for the upcoming funeral claimed your first classes time slot. Being the only time they could fit you in privately for said planning to follow your Grandfather’s wishes. Even through the financial lock down your accounts had been in since his passing, thankfully he had already set the money aside for his plans in a separate account in your name knowing that this could possibly happen. 

The plans were set and all through the weekend would be the funeral ceremonies, so the days leading up your fragile smile had dimmed entirely and you threw yourself into the studying of a manual on the engine and construction of your vehicle. Collecting the test booklets from his latest exam Dwalin’s fingers brushed against yours claiming the manual from your stack of books propped on your arm that dropped to his desk as you both gripped your arms below your left elbows with matching grumbles.

Sharing a brief glance your hands lowered from your now matching set of axes in a deep maroon shade on his arm and a black one on your skin, examining the pair a deep chuckle came from the Dwarf as he remained silent at your slightly nervous averted gaze to collect your books from his desk. Lowering his eyes to your manual he caught your eyes again while he passed it back and said, “If you need help with your engine let me know. Fully certified mechanic all through college myself, I can even teach you a few tricks if you like.”

Nodding quietly you flashed a smile at him softly saying, “Thanks.”

Stepping around his desk Dwalin gently tapped your shoulder causing you to turn again, “As far as I’m concerned you’re close to a Sister to me now with that mark. Nothing further so no worries about me demanding a chunk of your heart. You’re kin, anything bothers you let me know. It’s what big Brothers are for.” With his cheeky wink you couldn’t help but smile as your cheeks flushed through your next nod as you turned to head to Thorin’s class.

Slipping inside your eyes met Thorin’s as he moved to stand in the doorway, ready to lock his door. A single glance at you brought a softening smile onto his face as you eased through the door in the space he’d left. Catching your bag on his hip your hand rose to ease it back up again bringing your mark into full view as your loose sleeve slid down again. Meeting your eyes with what you expected to be another glare brought out a deeper adoring gaze as he rumbled lowly, “Snuggling with Dwalin again?”

“He looked at my car manual, fingers brushing sort of thing.”

With a nod he chuckled as his fingers locked the door at the next audible click from the clock above the door as you turned and went to claim your seat as a group of students arrived at the door only to groan from behind the blind that Thorin pulled down to block their view before crossing to his desk. Practice had caused Legolas to need the car for his ride home so you graciously accepted Thorin and Dwalin’s offer to drive you home. 

An offer that grew into their joining you inside to head to the library to join you and the younger Durins that had formed somewhat of a study group with you, having grown impossibly close to you, since your first meeting. Though as you worked through your workload you felt Thorin’s eyes fixed on you as you poured through all the paperwork and notes packed in your books you’d memorized and completed all the exercises in each through your handwritten outline for the latest upcoming paper.

Flipping the pages in your notebook once again as you twirled your pen between your fingers locked in your thoughts, trying to figure out what the paper was missing the muffled stating of your name was lost to you. Looking up the group caught your fixed near glare at the page as your teeth fixed on your bottom lip through another set of twirls your fingers led your pen through. A firm hand from Fili and Kili landed on your arms breaking your trance as you shared a gasp as your hands went to your collar bone over your new black star fixed there from Fili and the black bird silhouette above your right elbow. 

Quickly sharing a glance amongst themselves the pair grinned widely and pulled your hands away exposing the new marks with awed expressions and chuckles before curling you in a tight hug making the other Durins laugh before they lifted you from your chair drawing a gasp from you. Away from your chair you asked, “Where are you taking me?”

With a shared chuckle they brought you to Ori and both said, “Your turn. Give her a poke.”

With a cautious stammer from Ori your feet finally met the ground as they lowered you and Kili claimed Ori’s hand while Fili extended yours for an awkward handshake earning another grumble from you as a black feather appeared on your left wrist. Through his growing blush Ori’s hand lowered as another tight hug was fixed around you earning a set of giggles that masked the attention away from the stray tear rolling down your cheek at the sting following the initial happy bubble of a moment. Wiping your cheek under the guise of brushing back your hair you caught Thorin’s comforting smile before a tall figure entered the doorway with a chuckle of his own. 

Turning to face him your smile returned at Dewey’s hand sliding across your back as his fingers brushed back your collar with a smirk and leaned in to claim a gentle kiss and curl around your back asking the Durins, “Staying for supper?” A visual nodding poll later they all answered yes and Dewey brushed along behind you whispering that he loved you against your ear and left a kiss on your cheek earning a smile from you before your head turned to reply, “Love you too Dew Drop.” Fighting their smirks the Durins watched as Dewey smiled at your kiss on his cheek and pulled away to head out again saying, “I’ll change and get started on the cooking.”

Glancing back after he’d left the room Fili chuckled as Kili’s humored snort broke out as he squeaked out at you, “Dew Drop?”

Rolling your eyes you claimed your seat again after stealing a glance at the beaming Thorin at your slowly returning smile as Fili stated, “Can’t wait to hear what you call Thorin.”

Peering at the blonde your eyes shifted to land on Kili as he said dreamily towards his smirking Uncle planting his chin in his hands, “Rinnykins.”

Fili repeated the tone and action, “Thornykins.” That one brought a near snort from you drawing the group’s eyes to you causing Fili to chuckle proudly as he beamed and said, “Nailed it!” Claiming the high five his Brother offered him with another smile aimed at their Uncles seated with large grins of their own.

Thorin stole another glance at you as he rumbled, “You are the only person allowed to call me that.” Shifting his gaze to his Nephews, “Ever again.”

Looking at you again he spotted you giggling behind your hands coating your nose and mouth as Kili shot Dwalin a puzzling gaze earning a half hearted glare from him in return as his Nephew asked, “What would yours be?”

A bursting set of giggles came from you as you squeaked out, “Linnybear.”

Unable to stop it Dwalin’s hand planted across his mouth after he snorted before his deep shaking laughter spread through the group as Thorin smiled widely and said through a chuckle of his own, “Fits him perfectly.”

Through your laughter you rose and put your books and notes away to head into the kitchen still giggling from your nickname. Entering the room you caught Dewey’s growing smile spotting your expression, joining your side he accepted your pressing into his side to claim another kiss on his cheek through your tiptoeing hug. Pulling back his fingers brushed your hair behind you ear admiring his mark there as he asked, “I missed a joke?”

With another giggle you repeated, “Linnybear and Thornykins.”

A chuckle left him as he smiled at you once more before turning to start the meal as you pulled out the food for the baby foxes while the Durins filed in to help with the meal and setting the table. Adding the food into their pen you smiled at their eager bounces in a circle as they feasted and rubbed against your hands as you peeked at the now healed stitches on the formerly wounded fox’s body under his little sweater you’d put him in to cover his shaved patch and disappearing scar. Returning to the kitchen the guys parted as you moved to start on the sauce Dewey had diced everything up for, smiling at his next stolen kiss on your cheek to move to the meat.

Looking up as it all was being pulled out of the oven you all smiled at Legolas as he entered and filled you all on to his latest practice and shared more on what he’d learned from his team mates about the team they were going to go up against next. 

Through the meal it grew easier to remain in a pleased mood rather than out of your new normal dreaded feeling of despair. This last crack in your heart had truly torn it wide open and somehow through your gushing would all these men around you had formed the pieces back together in a rough patchwork design that they carefully pulled back together and mended the tiny leaks that came through. For years the immeasurable weight you bore weighed heavily on you and the addition of your crumbling foundations compounded the pain even more leading to a painful reaction from the two men who’d tried more than any other to aid you through it.

…

With trembling hands you brushed down the black lace coating of your dress over the silver layer underneath as Dewey came up behind you shifting the braid down your back away to secure a necklace you had selected days prior and rested a gentle kiss on your cheek. Whispering against your ear as his arms slid around your middle, “Just a few hours Darling, then we can come back here.”

Turning around you nestled against his chest for his tight hug and kissed him as he pulled back before fixing his tie. Sliding your fingers along the silver silken tie bearing your family crest that Melkor had gifted him after you’d traded rings you flashed him a weak smile and joined him on the walk downstairs.

The drive over you passed a wave off to the Durins as they followed after you, taking their place behind Oropher in his car joining you in the drive to the church, quietly listening to the radio playing as a massive crowd of your workers lined the streets along the way dressed impeccably and bearing their company pins proudly.

Rising from your car you straightened up with a steady inhale as you started the walk into the church. All eyes tailed you in your path as a line of Elves, all tall with dark hair and golden eyes flanked you. Pausing at the sight the line of cameras that had broken through the massive walls of people and security blocking out the press, all snapping away as you led your Cousins Glaurung, Ancalago, Scatha, and Smaug with Dewey, Legolas and Oropher on your right for the trip inside. 

All through the front row the Dragons claimed your left as the Greenleaves took your right and the Durins filled the rows behind you as the flower, candle and picture packed church sat around the urn your Grandfather was fixed in. Silently you sat as the Ents filling the rows on the right before the Isitari and the heads of Gondor and Rohan inc all filled the pews and claimed their turns sharing stories about you and your Grandfather.

All leading up to Thrain and Oropher both sharing their own stories before you rose and gave an occasionally trembling speech that brought out the tears from everyone there as you shared a couple stories revealing an even softer and supportive side to your Grandfather before ending with,

“The most important story my Grandfather taught me was the one of his life. His painful, long and ferocious path to where he had brought out his Company to today. All through his life growing as a Dragon and being referred to as such grew into something quite ridiculous, which it does when you’re referred to as such an impossible creature, at least until you truly understand how strong we were bred to be. 

All through his childhood he constantly heard the jokes and an off the cuff retort truly stuck with those going after him, ‘Never laugh at live Dragons.’ A statement that, now obviously, became one of our Company bylines bringing more common ones as, ‘It does not do to leave a live Dragon out of your calculations, if you live near him.’ 

But through growing, he formed quite unusual bonds for an Elf, at least to those alive today who weren’t there to see how they were formed. The four founders of the greatest companies in Middle Earth all met, terrified and coated in mud and blood, trembling from an air born attack. None of them spoke each other’s language but through some of the worst butchering of the common tongue they formed a plan and rallied their broken men and returned home, alive.” 

Behind you the screen flashed the pictures of the founders all bloody and carrying men through the swarm of men coming to escort them into an allied base and tend to their wounds as you felt a tear stream down your cheek matching the ones going down Dewey’s and Thorin’s as they smiled softly up at you.

Drawing in a breath you continued, “That one act, formed a friendship that lasted through their lifetimes and bled into their Children’s and continues today. Even though, after the loss of my Mother, and his first Mate, strained their ties greatly, as he managed through the pain of it he was always pleased to picture our kin joined again. That, along with keeping his memory, dreams and hopes alive we move forward. Through the darkness always comes light, so comes snow even after fire, and even Dragons have their endings. But, it simply isn’t an adventure worth telling if there aren’t any Dragons.”

With another tearful glance at his urn you stepped down and reclaimed your seat for the priest to give the final words of the service before you were handed your Grandfather and led the way out of the building and through the fields to your family plot. A forested and fenced centered around a courtyard with plaques coating a marble formed building with a marble Dragon standing guard at the door. 

Kneeling at the right side before a small hole the Durins eyed the massive cherry tree planted for your Mother that was slowly releasing its petals over you and the courtyard and the small cherry tree you would plant above his ashes. Against your quivering lip you quietly drained the urn into the ground watching as your tears and the petals mixed in with them before the tree was lowered in and your Cousins knelt around you pushing the dirt back into the hole and each secured ribbons coated with etched on messages in Draconic for their Elder into the empty urn. 

Drawing your wrist onto your lap you eyed the ribbon you’d secured there and loosened it before adding yours along with it. Raising it higher the priest claimed the urn that he carried through the crowds for their own tokens for the Elder. All as your hands planted on the dirt with fingers locking with your Cousins doing the same, forming a circle as you softly recited a Draconic burial scripture causing glowing swirls to grow across your skin through your growing glow causing the tree to grow over two feet, reaching happily higher towards the sky and pausing as it’s branches just barely brushed against the lowest branch of your Mother’s tree a its roots shifted and settled contently around you at the contact.

Rising to your feet you all approached the fountain before the guarding Dragon, washing your hands there as you spoke in hushed tones in the secret tongue with your Elders before joining the priest in sealing the urn in Melkor’s labeled cubby etched into the wall and led the crowds away again.

…

With the sunrise brought another sting in Thorin’s chest as he dressed to join you in the debacle Melkor’s Widow and her 9 children were unleashing on you. Two days after the funeral you were called into court contesting the Will that left her with nothing, the same as her Children. Once again the Durins watched as you led your line of Dragons up the steps into the courthouse, each glancing at her with blank expressions paired with fiery gazes before looking ahead again. Everyone packed into the small courtroom as you both claimed your sides and turned to face the Judge as he started the procession, filling in the details of the case in his main statement until the Widow’s lawyer rose to his feet and gave his opening statement.

“For Decades, my client has been a doting, caring Wife.” Already the Judge’s eyes went straight to you noting your stiffened posture and clenched jaw as your fingers tapped in irritation against the cushioned arm on the chair you were seated it through your struggle to remain silent. 

“Standing by the side of a man who, right from the start said he would never love again after losing his Mate. But through the next decade their love grew and they joined with Thror Durin and a handful of others to lead the path to being able for others to marry again after such a loss.” Turning to face you her Lawyer flinched as his eyes locked with yours before turning to the judge keeping his hand extended pointing at you, 

“Even going so far as to selflessly aid in the raising of his Granddaughter. Who with her tutelage has found her way through the best schools and into the best University in Middle Earth for her field.” Lowering his arm again he avoided your gaze and once again faced her Children seated in the benches behind her then turned to the judge and motioned to them. “All of this while also raising and guiding the nine Children she gifted him.” 

With another glance at you the Judge felt a knowing sting creep into his heart as the smirking grin eased onto the Widow’s mouth as she eyed your fingers tapping and clenched jaw. “Your Honor, she has been faithful and stood at Melkor’s side through the past few decades of growth of his Company, to bar her and their Children from those earnings and the control of the Company is downright unlawful. The prenuptial agreement that was signed and witnessed states clearly, that  _should_  she grant him any Children that she is entitled to  _half_  and their Children are entitled to half of what remains, with the last portion of control of the Company, property and funds passing to his Granddaughter. That  _agreement,_  Your Honor, has  _not_  been honored and my client deserves her  _just rewards_.”

Claiming his seat the Judge looked to your Cousin Smaug and motioned his hand at him spotting the papers he drew from the folder before him, “Ms Pear, your defense?”

Standing up Smaug flashed him a quick grin buttoning his jacket and walked around the table as the Judge watched your body relax and your fingers drape across the front of the cushions under them. “Doting, Caring, Faithful.” Wetting his lips Smaug nodded and claimed a glance at the Widow who scowled at him before he turned to face the Judge again, “Your Honor, I’ll keep this short. The prenuptial agreement referred to previously was investigated, as per Mr Mordor’s wishes stated in his Will. One of the conditions being that each beneficiary must submit to DNA testing to test the validity of their claim.” 

The Widow’s body went rigid as the corner of your mouth quirked up and you inhaled keeping your eyes on Smaug as he smirked at you before passing half of the papers to the antsy Judge eager to scan over the results then turned to hand the rest to the Widow’s lawyer. 

“As you can see Your Honor, all nine Children have no genetic ties to Melkor Mordor, leaving Jaqiearae Pearisiyiae as his  _only_  living descendant from his  _only_  Child, Jewelia Mordor. And according to the prenuptial agreement mentioned before, Mrs Mordor did not gift him an heir of her own, leaving her with the settlement she was already granted, along with the property they shared through their marriage. For decades my client spent nearly every day at his side when he realized that those three same descriptions of Doting, Caring and Faithful bore no place in Mrs Mordor’s heart. True they made a great break in marriage rights, but there are countless journal entries and memories from my client that she possesses stating how his marriage to the second Mrs Mordor was the single regret of his lifetime for the pain she inflicted on his precious Grandchild.”

Jolting from her seat she turned and tried to run at Smaug only to be restrained by her Lawyer as she shouted, “What would  _you_  know about him! My Children  _are_  his! That’s  _my_  money!  _My_  Company!” Turning to look at you she tried and failed to spit at you as she shouted, “You little  _Beast_! You deserve  _Nothing_!”

Shifting your head she paled at your fixed glare in your blank expression with fingers extended at the Durins and Greenleaves that tried to jump out of their seats at her as the Judge glanced at the papers while Smaug continued with a fixed glare at her in return, “If you’ll look towards the fraternal lineage line on the papers you will notice that all the Fathers are related, and bear the same genetic markers as their Mother.” Her pale face turned to face Smaug as he stepped between you and her stating, “You have four Brothers, correct? So much for just rewards.”

All through the audience gasps and dropped jaws rippled through the crowd as she squeaked with a shameful gaze avoiding the eyes of her Children calling for her as her Brothers shouted curses at you and Smaug, only to be drug out of the court as the Judge slammed his gavel down and shouted for order while Smaug unbuttoned his suit jacket and claimed his seat at your side laying his hand over yours giving it a gentle squeeze as you both looked up at the Judge while the Widow and her Lawyer sat in shock. 

Through their near dry heaving and tears from looking at their Mother the Nine Wraiths rushed out of the courtroom as the crowd on your side looked to your back once again wondering how long you and Melkor must have known this fact, that had been rumored and scoffed off by her for decades for their appearances. With another gavel slam the Judge dismissed you all agreeing with your right to the full inheritance breaking any claim she had to anything past what Melkor had already granted her. Standing up you turned and joined your group back to your home and shared a take out meal as you returned home and word rippled through the world.

…

The celebration of your win was small and short lived as Thranduil had to join his Father on a trip to Rivendell for a week. With a firm kiss through a tight hug he left your side, climbing in his Father’s car for the ride to the airport leaving you under the watch of the Durins. Entering the house again you joined Dwalin in your next lesson in car repair/maintenance as he helped you change the oil on your car before he scrubbed off and returned back home. Through the next few hours the Durins trickled home with Thorin remaining the longest to help you through the cleaning of the foxes’ pen and bedding before finally heading home after a gentle hug stating, “I’ll see you tomorrow at school. If you can’t sleep give me a call, I’ll see if I can help.”

With a smirk you replied, “I’m beginning to think you simply miss our shared dreams.”

Chuckling in return he smiled wider, “You caught me. Can’t help but miss your vivid imagination.” Wetting his lips his smile dimmed for a moment, “I have to ask. Have you known long, about the Wraith’s Fathers?”

“The years she got pregnant he was overseas. He came home to nine Children. As for the Fathers, I found her diaries when I was younger and showed him. He tried to keep up traveling as much as he could after that when divorce wasn’t possible.”

“Well if you need me you have my number. Thranduil’s placed us in charge of your safety, so use us however you wish.” With a smile slowly creeping into a smirk at his own hopes as for how you’d use him he turned and walked to his car as you traded good nights again. Closing the door once again you locked it and returned back up to your bed after saying goodnight to the foxes for another painfully dreamless night of sleep that ended early with a call taking you into work for an emergency.

...

Thankfully it was the weekend so you could return back home again back to bed after your long day at the vets office. Though your plan was hindered by the stack of mail you had brought in. A single thick envelope from the financial department of your University brought you back to tears as you read through the termination of your scholarship with the single reasoning of your breeching your conduct clause due to your bond with a professor. Sniffling again you rose, wiping your cheeks and answered the door, leaving Legolas reading through the papers as he left a message for his Father. Welcoming in the three younger Durins who walked in chatting away before they turned with smiles dimming at your reddened eyes and blotchy cheeks. With parted lips Fili moved closer to you and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Leading them inside you filled them all inside before the Brothers fixed you a meal before you were tucked in through one of your favorite movies in a snuggling pile against Legolas’ chest as Ori sent a message to Thorin and let him inside. Carrying the papers Ori led him into the dining room and passed them to him saying, “Just came home from work and found these.”

Through his scowl he read through it and sighed, “Finwe must have sent them a note or something.” Rubbing his face he said, “I can’t believe this.”

Ori wrung his fingers together and asked, “What can we do?”

Thorin smiled at him and said, “I’m going to pay her tuition, simple as that. It’s my fault she’s had it taken away, no other reason they have to do it.”

Ori, “You have that much you can just spend like that?”

With a smirk Thorin replied, “75,000 is not that bad of an investment, and she’s well worth it. I’ll handle it.” Pulling out his phone he dialed Thranduil’s number and stepped into the library raising his phone to his ear.

Dewey, “Thorin, I just got Legolas’ message, how’s Jaqi doing?”

“She’s asleep, the boys got her to sleep with a movie on the couch.”

Sighing through the phone Dewey asked, “And there’s nothing else other than the conduct clause?”

Thorin, “Nothing. I know you’re together, but let me help her through this. It’s practically my fault she’s had her funding cut.”

“Thorin, that’s a lot of money.”

With a wry laugh Thorin replied, “She’s been through so much in the past year, this, I can help with. Even if it’s just a check I can finally help her with something. Everything else is comforting and waiting and I’ve messed up so many times already. She has perfect grades and nearly shatters the entire grading records her Professors have never been this good, most students fail miserably at our courses.”

“You’re going to need a much better argument than that to get her to agree to it.”

Sighing again Thorin added, “Perfect grades, she’s already got all the required community service, she’s impossibly dedicated, and already is nearly on her way to being a vet, I’d be a poor businessman if I didn’t see she’s well worth the investment. Besides, Dis’ business took three times that amount to start out and the bank easily agreed to the transfer of funds.”

With a smirk Dewey replied, “The investment argument might work the best with her. Though you’re going to do a few things first.”

“What’s that?”

“She’s going to want pancakes when she wakes up, and make sure here’s something with potatoes in the meal.” Thorin smiles as the list keeps growing, “Don’t forget to make sure she’s covered up, and if you go up to our room in the closet in the drawer with the triangular handles, grab her purple fuzzy socks, make sure the buttons are on the outside of her ankles.”

“Are you toying with me?”

“Everything helps. And put on one of the Pixar films, and cocoa too, extra marshmallows, on the side.” Thorin smirks even wider, “You should be writing this down.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he claimed a notepad and a pen on the table in front of him and copied down the directions so far and the new ones as well, filling up nearly a whole page only adding to his endearing image of you.

…

Inhaling through a grumble you shifted to your back noticing Legolas had left already for his early practice and the Brothers were still asleep around your legs and Ori had already left for work. Under fluttering lids Thorin came into view with a creeping smile as he crouched in front of you saying, “I made pancakes and Up’s in the machine.”

Glancing down at your feet you wiggled your toes under the thick fuzzy blanket he’d covered you in then met his eyes with a partial glare, “I’m wearing socks.”

“Yes. Buttons are on the outside of the ankles, just how you like them.”

Biting back your smirk at the obvious joke Thranduil had pulled on him you asked, “You called Thranduil didn’t you?”

“Yes. Breakfast’s on the table.” With a gentle hand up he led you to the dining room and helped you into his seat, “If you want more let me know. As soon as the banks open we’re going to pay these off.” Tapping his fingers on the papers on the table across from you, “And any other supplies you need. Books, notebooks, those little eraser caps for your pencils.”

“I use pens.”

Your smile grew as his smirk deepened and he purred back, “Still useful for a smile.” Rolling your eyes you focus on your meal avoiding his nearly paralyzing gaze as you tries your best to argue with him about him helping you. “You have perfect grades. Nearly flawless attendance, you memorized the books, recommend books to your Professors. They had no reason to pull your funding at all other than it being me teaching you. Managed to get the boys to up their grades as well with your study sessions. You put up with me and all my nonsense on top of it all. You’re already on your way to becoming a great vet, consider it an investment if you have to. You are well worth it. Please let me help you with this.”

Meeting his gaze you spotted his loving gaze and soft smile deepening causing you to sigh, “Fine. But I’m paying you back.”

With a smirk he purred back, “You graduate first, then we discuss payment. If it makes you feel better I’ll be monitoring your grades and asking for full reports from your Professors on how you’re doing.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less.”

With another smirk he added more food to your plate ensuring you ate enough before taking you back to the living room to cuddle with the foxes on your laps as he sat happily at your side through the film. Until it ended and you went up to shower and change leaving him tending to the small bouncing furballs, including the one seated firmly atop his head reaching down to groom his eyebrows. Returning back down again you watched as his eyes scanned over you in your simple green flowy dress and matching tall heels and simple makeup. Raising his eyes to meet yours he flashed a quick smile as you said, “We’re going to the bank, that means business, have to be dressed for business.”

With a growing smirk he thought about the jeans and sweater he was in over his boots and a nodded offering you his hand, “Then I’ll need to change.” Exhaling shallowly you accepted his hand and joined him on his drive back to his mansion next door he happily pointed out a few things on the way to his room. Where he held his smile as you helped him secure the tie you had chosen to go with the suit you had picked for him when his choice was less than flattering in your opinion. After another short walk you were both in his car and headed for the bank.

…

With crossed ankles you sat with your fingers resting on your thighs holding your dress in place as Thorin stole glances at you through his set of questioning about the last few years worth of courses and requirements you still had yet to do. Through the last turn the large green marble building came into view along with the nearly empty parking lot past the workers. Exiting your car you clutched the papers folded back into the envelope and joined Thorin’s side on the walk inside as you eyed the giant tree emblem with Bagend Bank written underneath it in bright green letters. Passing through the doors you both eyed the man in a brown pinstripe suit with a maroon tie and a smile as he adjusted his tie coming to a stop before you.

Looking between the pair of you he said, “Good Morning, I’m Bilbo Baggins, at your service. How may I help you?”

Thorin replied, “I wanted to transfer some of my funds into a joint account I wanted to open in both of our names.”

Bilbo nodded and smiled through his turn to lead you both to his office, brushing your dress along your legs you sat down in the chair offered and crossed your legs as Thorin sat at your side. Not long after the paperwork was set up and your information was added to the new account that Thorin switched 100k into the account with a smirk sent your way, not taking no for an answer, after you’d both finished signing the papers. With the last of the papers Bilbo smiled tapping the stack against the table after sliding you the temporary bank card and the sheet with the money order for the tuition after finishing the order sheet for the check booklet for the account. Raising his eyes he flashed you a dimming smile as your left hand rose to brush your hair behind your ear.

Clearing his throat Thorin drew his eyes back to him with another flashing smile before he wet his lips and inhaled shallowly, setting the papers on the desk and met your eyes as he shifted awkwardly in his seat, “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help but notice your mark below your elbow.”

With a nod you raised your hand and pointed at the black ax there, “This one?”

He nodded and asked, “It’s black, that means your family with the owner of the mark?”

Nodding in return you replied, “Yes, he’s Thorin’s Cousin. Well, one of them.”

With a quick glance at Thorin you caught his curious smile shifting to a smile at you then you both looked back at Bilbo as he asked, “I normally wouldn’t ask a client this, but would you be able to give me their number?”

As his smirk grew Thorin asked, “Would you mind showing your mark to confirm it first?”

Nodding his head Bilbo quickly removed his head, “Of, of course. I wouldn’t dream of crossing any lines.” Quickly fumbling his fingers along his sleeve he unbuttoned his sleeve and rolled it back earning a smirk from you both at the mark matching Dwalin’s. Back in his coat again Bilbo watched you write out a time and address for a restaurant you were planning on having a dinner with the Durins and Greenleaves on one of his business cards and passed it to him with a soft smile, “We’re having dinner tomorrow, you should join us.”

Glancing at his phone Thorin gently tapped your arm and said, “My Father, I have to get this, I’ll be right back.”

With a nod you watched him walk out into the lobby and answered his call as you met Bilbo’s eyes when he scooted closer and asked, “What is he like, it is a he right?”

You nodded with a soft smile, “Well, at first he seems really tough and stoic and stuck in a constant bad mood.” You could already see Bilbo’s eager smile dimming until you rapidly added, “But that’s just the Durin resting expression, he’s really just a bit rough at getting to know new people and he’s really just a giant teddy bear. Impossibly protective. I know when me and Thorin met he shoved both his feet in his mouth and nearly ruined the whole thing but Dwalin helped to make sure I knew it’s just a family thing and he’d eventually find the right way to get used to being around me.” With another smirk you added your phone number to another card and said, “Here’s my number, in case you have questions or anything.”

With a creeping smile he met your eyes again as he collected the card, scribbling his on half he tore off and slid to you asking, “How giant are you talking?”

Smiling wider you glanced at Thorin who was stealing another glance at you before you looked back again, “Bit broader than Thorin, same height I think.”

Wetting his lips again he asked, “How does he feel about Children?”

“He loves Children. Melts around them. Small animals too, I have some baby foxes and he just loves to play and snuggle with them.”

With a slight blush he continued, “What’s he do for a living?”

“Maths Professor in my University.”

“At least he’s good with numbers.”

“How many Children do you have?”

“Well I have custody of my four Cousins. They’re four.”

“Must be difficult. But I’m sure when the Durins meet them you’ll have dozens of helpers.”

With a sigh he rested his arms on the desk before him as Thorin entered, “The only problem I’m really having is we moved recently and they don’t do trick or treating there, and the boys really are looking forward to it.”

Looking at Thorin you asked, “Does our neighborhood do trick or treating?”

Thorin nodded, “Yes, all the Durins bring their pebbles out for it, huge party, Dis’ in charge this year.”

With a smile you looked at Bilbo and said, “Well it’s settled then, you and the boys can come to the party and meet everyone while the little ones gorge on candy with the Durin’s pebbles.” You couldn’t help but giggle at the last word as you glanced at Thorin who was smiling at you as you said, “Pebbles, you Dwarves and your nicknames are adorable.”

Chuckling softly he turned to Bilbo who said with a beaming smile, “Well I can’t wait. Thank you so much! You have no idea how long I have been waiting to meet my Mate.”

Thorin smiled and said, “I’m sure I have a pretty good idea.”

With a chuckle he stood as you did and shook hands and Thorin gently claimed your hand and led you back to his car, waiting until after you were outside to ask, “He has Children?”

“Custody of four of his Cousins, they’re four. Dwalin likes kids right?”

With a wide grin Thorin held the door of his car open for you and replied through a grin, “We all love Children. He’d be thrilled to meet all of them.” Closing the door he walked around and climbed in before adding, “Seems like a nice enough fellow.”

You giggled softly drawing Thorin’s eyes to you with a smile of his own, “I can’t wait to see if Dwalin’s just as snuggly as you were when we met.”

Giggling again you watched him chuckle awkwardly as he pulled out of the parking space and started the drive to the University to pay your tuition, “That, was entirely different. But all the same he’s going to be petrified, always is on dates.”

“You are just incredible dates I bet. All brooding and death glares proclaiming your immediate love.”

Chuckling again he said, “It is the Durin way. I’m so glad you’re warming up to us.”

Shooting him a playful glare you giggled and said, “Not that I have a choice, you all and your damn dimples and charmingly blue eyes, even Kili with his chocolate ones, though he’s got more dimples than necessary to make up for it.”

Smirking at you again Thorin asked, “Did you give him Dwalin’s number?”

“Wasn’t sure if he’d be alright with it, but I traded mine with Bilbo.”

Thorin smirked at you again, “He’ll be begging you for it by nightfall I bet.”

Giggling again you replied, “Fingers crossed he’s better in text than he is on dates.”

Thorin, “More like fingers crossed Bilbo is more tolerant of the switch between on the phone and in person.”

“Well, just make sure he doesn’t have any hot drinks in his hand, Bilbo must have a large number of fine suits.”

Thorin smirked again, “Are you using our meeting and my behavior as your base for Durin dating habits?”

Meeting his gaze with a smirk of your own you replied, “Would I be wrong?”

Smirking wider he replied, “I’m not answering that.” Through another giggle of yours he chuckled and he took the exit onto the highway towards the University.

…

Passing your driveway you looked at Thorin as he said, “You have been invited to lunch by my Mother. She heard it’s just you and Legolas over there. And Fili’s invited Legolas, who’s taken care of the foxes’ lunch for you. Besides, probably be best to tell Dwalin as soon as we can.”

With a large grin you replied, “Alright, but I get to tell him.”

Chuckling again Thorin replied, “Sure thing. Then I get to focus on catching him.”

“You really think he’d pass out?”

Chuckling again he replied, “You’d be surprised.”

With another giggle you climbed out and joined his side again allowing him to sneak another few moments with his hand across your back as he guided you inside to join the Durins waiting in the sitting room as dinner was being prepared. Setting down your bag on a table by the door you caught Thorin’s chuckle as you happily hurried to Dwalin’s side and claimed the bare spot on his left causing him to raise a brow through his curious smirk at your eager grin at him. In a curious rumble he shifted to face you and asked, “Alright, you’ve sparked my interest. What’s going on with you two?”

Smiling wider you eagerly said, “You are not going to guess who we met at the bank.”

Lowering his drink after claiming a sip he replied, “I’m terrible at these games.”

Moving closer Thorin slid the glass from his hand as you said, “We met your Mate.” And sat behind Dwalin whose mouth dropped open as he nearly slid out of his spot, if it wasn’t for Thorin’s grip through the wink he sent your way as you bit back your giggle at the reaction.

Wetting his lips Dwalin reclaimed his spot and said, “Tell me everything.”

Smiling larger you gave him the details and texted him the number after sending a message to Bilbo first asking him if he was alright with it. Nearly dropping his phone from his hands shaking as he asked, “What should I say?”

With a smile you scooted against his side again and said, “Start with hello.”

Nodding rapidly he typed the simple word and sent it off then smiled at the single word response then dimmed his smile again as he asked, “What next?”

Holding back your giggle you caught Thorin’s ‘I told you so’ look and eased closer to peer over Dwalin’s shoulder as you guided him through the first introductions and basic info swapping before Dwalin received the first winking emoji and melted into a blushing and giggling mess on his way upstairs to his room to finish the conversation privately. Another giggle left you as Thorin scooted to claim his seat at your side through the waiting as Legolas claimed your other side and asked for all the details of your day so far while he leaned across your side.

...

Returning back home again you smiled and eagerly hugged Dewey when you spotted him headed for the stairs up to your room. With a deep chuckle he turned to face you, returning his own hug tightly around you as you said, “You’re home early!” 

Lifting to your toes he smiled asking, “Everything go well?” curling his arms tighter around your middle while yours looped around his neck.

“Yes. You will not guess what happened.”

Trailing your eyes after your fingers brushing along his cheek and neck he asked through his smirk, “Do I get a hint?”

Biting your lip he chuckled recognizing the heated look in your eyes while you hooked a finger in his tie and loosened it slowly, “Money.”

With a smirk of his own he accepted your leading him by his tie sliding his hands over your body through the path to your room where your game was put on hold as he lifted you to around his waist and carried you to bed. Laying you out through your heated kiss while your fingers eagerly undressed him as his hand dipped between your thighs.

.

Warm lips trailed slowly across your back as he mumbled against your skin, “Hmm, money...Something to do with the bank then?”

Giggling softly at his hand cupping you again you replied, “Yes.”

“Hmm, not about Thorin or school?”

“Nope.”

A soft gasp and giggle came from you at his tongue trailing along the dip in your back ending with a kiss on the black Elk tattoo on your shoulder blade to the left of your Dragon for your clan, with the Raven for the Durin clan on your right. Moving above you slowly you giggled again as his kisses trailed along your neck causing you to turn over as he mumbled again, “You met someone then?”

Stealing another kiss as your legs slid against him on his lips trailing across your chest onto your stomach, “Yes.”

Wetting his fingers in his mouth he met your eyes drawing a gasp soft from you as they dipped inside you and his lips met your inner thigh after his teeth had gently nipped there before he purred, “I’m gonna need another hint.” kissing along your hips he purred again, “After, of course.” Dipping between your thighs to add his tongue to his fingers as you laid back through a bit back giggle shifting into a soft moan.

.

Curled around you again his loving gaze still had yet to break as his fingers brushed through your hair and he wet his lips saying, “So, what suit should I wear to the dinner.”

“I think the charcoal should do nicely.”

Chuckling softly he added, “With the teal tie?”

Giggling softly you replied, “You’re learning.” Easing your fingers along his beard and over the side of his neck to your mark.

“You always pick the teal tie with the charcoal suit.”

“It works.”

Leaning in he claimed a lingering kiss, then pulled back to just barely against your lips, “So it does.” Moving in again for another that you held him in with your legs and arms curling around him tighter as you rolled on top of him earning a muffled chuckle from him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet, finally getting the spark back for this series.

Strolling through the open doorway to Thorin’s classroom you shifted your bag so your skirt wouldn’t bunch up under it. True it was a bit odd for the Durins to see you in a dress in school, even if it was a simply navy sundress with white birds on it you covered with a long knit vest to help distract from your figure, but you needed to dress up a tad today. Thanks to your tall wedges you entered unheard to Thorin and Dwalin in their discussion over how Dwalin would get Bilbo out to spend time together again after the timid conversation they had at the joint family dinner. A shift of Dwalin’s shoulder made Thorin’s eyes tick wider in his shift in his stance while packing his bag up for the drive home he moved his hand to raise his cup to his lips, “Miss Pear, need a ride home?”

Unable to filter your words in translating your Elven thoughts to the common tongue you stated, “I need your dick actually.”

Sharply he spat his drink out, coughing as Dwalin let out a series of hearty laughs shifting to face you fully with his sleeve bunched up to help wipe away the few drops that had landed on your arm saying, “Um, Dear, I think you might need to elaborate on that.”

You glanced at Thorin realizing what you’d said, “Well you insisted I use the spare money you put in the joint account to put towards a new car for myself so I won’t have to bike in the rain when Leg needs to use mine. So, I found one. It’s a fair price, 8 and a half grand, great mileage.”

Thorin crossed his arms over his chest all but purring, “And just why would you need my dick for that?”

In a playful smirk back at him you said, “It’s from the same dealership I got my old car. It took me two hours before I managed to get the salesman to even bring up the papers for it against insisting on me taking something ‘sportier and more fitting for my figure’ I had to call Oropher, thirty minutes later I had my suv with cash on the table. I figure he takes one look at you in all your brooding resting face glory and it shouldn’t take long at all.”

He nodded with curiously raised brows asking, “What type of car?”

You reached into your bag and passed him the printout, “It’s a bit sporty, Leg is the one needing the storage from the suv, so I just need an a to b that is decent enough that I won’t seem out of place wearing a dress in it. Unless you’d rather I use the money-,”

Thorin shook his head and Dwalin smirked, “It’s powder blue though.”

You rolled your eyes, “It also changes to silver gull silhouettes when headlights hit it,”

Thorin skipped over the odd addition to ask, “How is this only 8 and a half? It’s barely a year old Coupe.”

“It has custom seats, a bit odd, but it’s silver birds across the backs of them. Gulls out the nose.” He raised a brow, “It’s the car the head of the Gulls team owner bought his daughter for her birthday, she hated it apparently, had to buy her a pink Ferrari instead.”

Dwalin chuckled, “So it’s a custom job, figures. How’d you find out about it?”

“Terrence, one of the guys on Leg’s team has a cousin that works there, he saw it come in last night, she barely used it it seems, hasn’t even been on the floor yet. Said it comes out today. He felt bad hearing I had to keep catching rides and he’s been hitching along with Leg to and from practices.”

Thorin nodded shouldering his bag and folded his jacket over his arm saying, “We should go then. Can’t wait to see how it looks in person.”

A bump of your hip against Dwalin’s made him smirk and peer at you curiously as you said, “You too fluffy. I got you and a certain bank teller a table at the cozy Hog’s Den across the street.” Making his mouth drop open as you giggled looping your arm in his saying, “He’s taking the bus there, so he’ll need a ride and after dinner you might want to take the eastern route, I hear there’s going to be fireworks over the riverside, conveniently by a little ice cream shop.” The more you said the wider his smile grew and you giggled again adding while he straightened his tie, “You look incredible, don’t be so nervous, you are doing fine.”

Behind you Thorin grinned chuckling to himself at your not so subtle nudge to keep the pair rolling ahead in their bonding. Then his mind switched to imagining you inside your car he was more than thrilled to know you were getting a clearly 45 grand custom car, minimum, at such a steal of a price.”

…

On the lot you were let out at the door on the side so you could stroll across the lot pretending to browse while a blonde in the lobby waved at you and ducked back into the back garage, snatching a set of keys as he did. Not a moment later the powder blue car was off the page and into real life parked in the empty space by the door before he slunk out the side door and raced with key in hand back to his former spot making you giggle. In the view of the salesmen inside through the glass wall you were nudged by Thorin over to the powder blue car in the row of sports cars. A brief bump and yet the contact gave him a flash of the nerves building in you urging him to rest his arm behind your back for a subtle stroke over it to help calm you.

The slickest of them gave his best cocky grin and strut his way out to the lot over to you both calling out, “I see you spotted our new little bitty.”

His grin twitching a bit seeing the low price sticker on the windshield the blonde had added and was chuckling about hiding behind the coffee station watching with his friends on his break at the salesman puffing himself back up again. Thorin nodded, “Yes, not my first choice but my Mate here insisted on this one.”

The salesman tried to guide you away for a moment only to notice Thorin wasn’t budging at all and started asking fro details on the car while you brought up the social page of the daughter if you’d need it later, “Well, unfortunately, someone must have put the wrong price on it. This one is barely a year old.”

He broke into a long list of features adding to the value before Thorin pointed out a list of his own noticed features, “Custom items don’t resell well. That I know for certain. You’d be lucky to get 9 for it in this state.”

The salesman scoffed, “It’s not custom.”

Through a faked giggle you bounced to Thorin’s side making him split his scowl to smile as you showed him the video on your phone, “No, this is the one, it even has the rhinestone cover for the steering wheel spelling out her name.” The salesman’s face dropped as Thorin chuckled at your playful pat of your hand on his chest, “Told you this was it.” Flashing him the video instantly shifting his game to try and get all he could from the commission on the deal.

But it didn’t take long for the conversation to move inside when the senior salesman who had just returned from his lunch recognized you both and claimed the seniority right to handling celebrity clients. Without so much as a blink he caught your telltale eyes and approving grin at the car and nodded his head saying, “Let’s go see how good of a deal we can get your little lady on the payments.”

You grinned back shaking your head, “I have cash.”

He raised his brow with a stunned chuckle and said, “Then let’s go get you your new title and keys then Miss Pear.” He chuckled again as your arm looped around Thorin’s in his stolen grin at you in your hop onto the curb while the first salesman slunk away muttering curses. Inside he called out to the blonde, “Theo, fill up and dust off Miss Pear’s new Coupe.” A nod and another darting path later the car was back into the shop while you were taken to the biggest office on the second floor overlooking the shop.

.

Papers were signed, your card from Thorin was swiped and finally you were free to set your bags in the back seat to buckle up and start the drive out of the lot. With a chuckle Thorin asked, “You like it?”

You nodded, “Not bad. I’m glad it’s not a boat like I first assumed. And you fit fine, so-,”

Thorin purred back, “So Thranduil should fit perfectly. Are you hungry?”

“You don’t-,”

“I know I don’t have to, we could pick something up on the way to yours so you can feed your foxes. My treat.”

“You bought the car.”

He chuckled, “You bought the car. And I had to say, amazing job with mentioning you had it all in cash. Dis used to wait until they had drawn up all the papers her first couple times bartering alone.”

You shrugged, “I might be underestimated by most but I can settle a deal.”

With a nod he said, “No doubt Melkor taught you well. I look forward to being on the other side of a board meeting with you.”

“Ah. Don’t be so concerned. I won’t be too hard on you.”

Making him chuckle again as you did, “Good to know.” From the passenger seat he wet his lips eyeing you approvingly in the driver’s seat, “Thran is really alright with this?”

You nodded, “Him and Leg insisted. Dewey is even buying me a new steering wheel cover, picked it out already, it’s got foxes on it.” Making him chuckle in your nip at your lip, “It’s a bit strapped right now, but it shouldn’t take long for my accounts to be cleared and I get full benefits from running the company so he won’t have to cover so much of our financials full time.”

You glanced at him and he said, “You can talk to me about this. I won’t go spreading it around. And if you need anything let me know.” You nodded again and he added in a playful purr, “Including more time to reschedule exams, like you did for your class with Sinmonns.”

In a finger wag a him you said, “I will have you know Elrond is expecting an Elk from the reserve for a cesarean that day and needs someone to help him. It’s just one exam, which I am taking tomorrow, so-,”

“Do you need to study?”

“I’ve got it covered. It’s mainly theoretical essays either way, so no real passages in the books to memorize.”

Wetting his lips again he looked you over again and said, “Alright. I also was reminded of the shadowing earlier today. Should start this week.”

“Ooh, fun. I’ll be sure to pay extra attention.” Making him roll his eyes and laugh.

“I still can’t believe how smug the Dean was about handing over the note to your file like that.”

You sighed and said, “Just figures, Finwe and Melkor didn’t get along.”

“Still-,”

You shook your head, “Don’t worry about it. He’ll get over it now he’s had his fun.”

“I’ll make certain of it.” In a grin at him he chuckled again then gave you directions to his choice for dinner to bring back to your place.

Once there you smiled seeing Thranduil outside with a grin and a bag of his own holding your new license plates, steering wheel cover he helped you add then stole a couple pictures of you with it then led you both inside to set up the meal. With the foxes fed you set up a film and giggled when Legolas wrapped you in a tight hug complimenting you on the purchase and joined you with a wide grin knowing you wouldn’t have to pedal to school and work anymore.

When the meal was done Thorin lingered, insisting on quizzing you for your exam against your insistence you were prepared, and when the sun began setting you gave him a lift next door so the Durins next door could all ogle your great purchase. And then promptly tug you in for a quick helping of ice cream before letting you slip out again when Thorin got a message saying Dwalin was on his way back.

 


End file.
